Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ?
by La'ienth
Summary: Buffy crossover. Chap 11. House et Wilson : Maggie devait être ivre ou penser avec une autre partie de son anatomie le jour où elle a mis ces deux-là sur la liste.
1. Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ?

**Auteur : **mmoch

**Titre original : **Who's Your Baby's Daddy ?

_NdT : Cette série est un__e suite d'OS écrite par mmoch. Par commodité et avec la permission de l'auteur, j'ai choisi de les regrouper en une seule fic, dont chaque chapitre correspond à un OS._

___

**Résumé : **_**Adam n'était pas la seule expérience scientifique du Professeur Walsh. Elle avait aussi en tête un programme de reproduction pour la Tueuse. Mais qui pouvait bien être le papa ?**_

**A/N : En réponse au ****Challenge 3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate***_(NdT : une grossesse due à un complot, * pas de Stargate*) _**par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2 : La plupart de la sais****on 4 sera de l'UA. L'échange de corps entre les Tueuses a eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. La mort de Walsh juste quelque semaine avant le sort de fusion. La relation entre Buffy et Riley est le plus gros changement. Les explications sont données dans l'histoire. Et PAS de DAWN !!!**

**A/N3 : Cela consistera en une série, avec au début un OS d'introduction à la situation. Puis elle sera constituée d'OS individuels où Buffy et Giles rencontreront les papas potentiels **_(que j'ai regroupé en une seule fic)._** Nous y verrons comment les papas réagissent et les réactions de Buffy et Giles face aux papas. Ensuite ils retourneront à Sunnydale pour faire leurs propres tests de paternité.**

**A/N4 : Merci à mes betas zigpal et AshDawnSoulamtes pour l'instant.**

**Avertissement : sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative… et toc !!**

**Rating : C'est principalement un****e amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/ Mutant Enemy. Je ne réclame aucun droit sur les copyrights. Ne prenez ni ne copiez cette histoire sans mon autorisation **_(ni sa traduction sans la mienne ^^)_

_

* * *

_

**Qui est le papa de ton bébé ?**

Buffy avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. _Non !_ Elle avait envie de cogner la tête de Maggie et de tous ses mignons contre le mur –s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts. Elle _savait_ juste que c'était de la faute de la 'Salope de Monstre Psychopathe' si elle était dans cet état. C'était la seule explication. Bon, la seule qu'elle _voulait_ considérer parce que si ça avait avoir avec un truc de la Bouche de l'Enfer… alors eurk !

Dans quel état était-elle ? C'est drôle que vous posiez la question ! _Apparemment_, elle avait réussi à tomber enceinte sans avoir eu de relation sexuelle !

Oui, elle était sortie avec Riley pendant un moment, mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à ce stade. De plus, ils n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'un mois ou deux et elle n'était juste pas encore prête. Elle souffrait toujours du manque de tact de Parker Abrams. Parce qu'en dépit de son manque de jugeote à propos de Parker, elle n'était _pas_ prête à aller coucher avec d'autres gars.

Après tout, elle avait été amoureuse d'Angel et avait _quand même_ attendu plus d'un an avant de faire l'amour avec lui. OK, le vampire avec une âme instable n'était pas un bon exemple d'une relation saine, mais le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir les cuisses pour n'importe qui.

Puis, avant que Buffy ne puisse arriver à ce point avec Riley, _Faith_ était apparue. Après qu'elle ait volé le corps de Buffy, elle a 'séduit' Riley pour coucher avec. Le fait qu'il ait rejeté les avertissements de la _vraie_ Buffy que Faith était dangereuse –même si elle était restée dans le coma pendant 6 mois – couplé avec le fait de coucher avec 'elle' juste quelques _jours_ après qu'elle lui ait expliqué pourquoi elle voulait attendre… bref, ça a détruit toute forme de respect qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui.

Là encore, elle était reconnaissante que ça ne soit pas _lui _qui l'ait mise enceinte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui car elle avait eu ses règles juste après que cette débâcle (eeuuuurk !) ait lieu.

La seule raison qu'elle avait eu de travailler avec lui et le reste de l'Initiative était que Giles lui avait demandé de rester près d'eux afin de garder un œil que ce que le commando faisait. Heureusement, Maggie Walsh _aussi_ voulait la garder près d'elle, donc la gêne de Riley face à sa présence était _son_ problème. En y repensant, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle et la Salope Psychopathe de Professeur avaient eu trop de désaccord sur la manière de traiter les 'HST'.

Oh merde ! Elle venait juste d'avoir une idée très dérangeante. Juste parce que ça n'était pas arrivé durant ce truc avec Faith n'excluait pas la possibilité que Riley _fût_ le père – ou n'importe quel autre mâle de l'Initiative pour ce qu'elle en savait. Maudit soit Maggie Walsh dans les neufs cercles de l'enfer !!

Bon, elle n'allait avoir aucune réponse en fixant la porte de Giles. Elle eut un sanglot forcé face à l'injustice d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. _Spécialement_ en considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la partie normalement amusante pour tomber enceinte.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte. « Hey Giles… ! »

Buffy s'assit sur le canapé, attendant que son Observateur ait fini de verser le thé, l'odeur ne donnant heureusement pas envie à son estomac de se rebeller. « Dis donc, Giles, un truc marrant est arrivé… » elle s'interrompit en buvant une gorgée. _Hmm,_ elle devait avoir de ce thé pour chez elle.

Les yeux de Giles se rétrécirent à ces mots. « Pourquoi ton ton me fait douter que je vais rire ? »

« Probablement parce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'Initiative ? » s'aventura-t-elle à dire avec un petit rire triste.

« Oh Seigneur ! Ils n'ont pas recommencé une autre opération quelque part ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Giles d'un ton alarmé.

Elle haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. Dieu, j'espère que non ! C'est déjà assez mauvais comme ça ! »

Il la regarda plus attentivement. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Buffy reposa sa tasse et commença à faire les cents pas. « Quelque chose de probablement aussi mauvais, même si je crois que je ne suis pas sûre que c'est eux, mais si ce n'est pas eux, alors c'est un truc de la Bouche de l'Enfer et entre les deux, l'Initiative est probablement le _moins_ mauvais des deux… »

« Pourrais-tu juste aller au but, » l'interrompit-il dans son babillage spécial Willow qui en d'autres circonstances l'aurait juste fait rire.

« Je suis enceinte, » sortit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il recracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire. « Tu es _quoi _?!? »

« Enceinte. Être en cloque, se faire enfler, avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir - - » commença à énumérer Buffy.

Giles roula des yeux et la stoppa, « J'ai compris l'idée. Comment es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas… ? »

La Tueuse blonde l'interrompit avec un petit sourire « …ma _propre_ faute ? Parce que la dernière fois que _j'ai_ choisi d'avoir une relation sexuelle était avec Parker il y a plus de huit mois. Je pense que j'ai prêté suffisamment attention aux cours d'éducation sexuelle pour déterminer avec précision que nous l'aurions déjà découvert depuis longtemps si c'était _lui_ le père – ce à quoi je dois ajouter un grand 'Ouf !'. Et la dernière fois que mon _corps_ a eu des relations sexuelles était il y a cinq mois avec Riley. Là encore, je crois que nous l'aurions déjà remarqué avant. »

Son Observateur réprima un frisson alors que l'horrible conclusion tirée de cette affirmation le frappa. « Quand tu dis '_mon corps',_ veux-tu dire que… ? Qu'elle… ? OH SEIGNEUR TOUT-PUISSANT !!! »

Elle rit face au 'nettoyage' vigoureux de ses lunettes déjà impeccablement propres. C'était la preuve que c'était une habitude nerveuse plus qu'un réel désir d'y voir plus clairement. « Vas-y doucement avec tes lunettes, Giles, tu pourrais peut-être en avoir encore besoin un de ces jours. »

Il se leva pour lui prendre la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'était pour _cette_ raison que tu as rompu avec lui ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de garder contact avec lui. Si j'avais su… » s'interrompit-il honteusement.

Buffy lui serra gentiment la main pour le rassurer et répondit, « …tu me l'aurais _quand même_ demandé. Et tu aurais eu _raison_ de le faire. Si je n'avais pas trainé avec, nous n'en aurions peut-être pas su assez pour vaincre Adam. Et _ça_ fait que ça en valait la peine. Je pense que la contrepartie est que je ne serais peut-être pas tombée enceinte sans mon consentement ni même sans le savoir. » Elle se dépêcha d'ajouter face à son regard empli de culpabilité, « Ça dépend probablement s'ils l'avaient programmés à l'avance ou non, ce qu'elle a probablement dû faire à la seconde où elle a appris que j'étais la Tueuse. »

Giles continua de baisser les yeux de honte. « Même… Je suis désolé de t'avoir placée dans une situation si inconfortable. »

Elle lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien et déclara, « _Tu_ n'a rien fait. C'était lui et Faith. Cette histoire de sexe n'est pas la _seule_ raison pour laquelle elle nous a séparés. Ça n'a certainement pas aidé, mais il y avait plus que ça. »

« Oserais-je demander quoi ? » demanda-t-il de façon hésitante.

« Il pensait que j'exagérais à propos de la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter après six mois dans le coma. Je veux dire, il m'a vu en action pour la première fois lors du combat contre les Gentleman ! Si _ça_ ne m'a pas fait flancher, comment a-t-il pu penser que j'ai pu paniquer à propos de Faith sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais quand même… »

Giles intervint avec sa sagesse habituelle, « Comme tu le dis, il ne te _connaissait_ pas. Et ne comprenait pas totalement notre monde. Lui et les autres de l'Initiative ne voyaient les démons que comme des animaux sauvages à mettre sous contrôle. Ils refusaient d'avoir affaire avec la partie surnaturelle de notre monde, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas concevoir à quel point les choses peuvent être anormales avec nous. »

Buffy haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. Mais pour en revenir aux raisons pour lesquelles je pense que c'est de leur faute…Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été 'blessée' il y a deux mois et que je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie là-bas ? Juste quelques jours avant qu'Adam ne tue Maggie Walsh ? » Il acquiesça.

« Il se trouve que le docteur m'a dit que je suis tombée enceinte il y a à peu près dix mois, en tout cas d'après les hormones de grossesse qui traînent dans mon sang. Donc si ce n'était _pas_ l'Initiative, c'est une drôle de coïncidence que je reste à leur 'soin' au moment même où je tombe enceinte. »

Il poussa un profond soupir en évaluant tous les problèmes qui allaient en découler. Il la guida vers le canapé, comblant inconsciemment le besoin de plus de calme de sa Tueuse enceinte. « Puisqu'ils ont arrêté le programme et abandonné les lieux, comment proposes-tu que l'on découvre s'ils sont _bien_ les responsables, et si oui, qui ils ont choisis pour être le père de l'enfant ? »

Buffy décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat. « Tu réalises que nous présupposons tous les deux que c'est un _humain_ qu'ils ont utilisé ? Ce n'est pas pour être complètement pessimiste ni rien, mais ce sont les mêmes personnes qui sont fait du patchwork avec des démons en pensant que c'était une bonne idée ! »

« J'ai choisi de fonder mes espoirs sur le fait que le docteur qui t'a examiné n'a rien remarqué d'étrange dans ton sang, et que cela voulait dire que nous avons _vraiment_ affaire avec un donneur 'humain'. », répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

Elle reposa de nouveau sa tasse avant de céder à la tentation de balancer son thé contre le mur. « Merde ! Je déteste ça ! Comme si les Pouvoirs ne foutaient pas déjà assez le bordel dans ma vie ? Maintenant ils ont aussi de l'aide des humains ?! »

Giles lui prit la main et la caressa d'une manière rassurante. Il l'implora, « Tu as besoin de te calmer. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Ce qui amène la question de savoir, s'il est humain, que veux-tu faire ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. La part de moi-même qui se sent violée veut s'en débarrasser pour effacer toutes traces de ça et essayer d'oublier que c'est arrivé, » répondit Buffy, se laissant aller contre son Observateur.

« Et l'autre partie de toi ? » enchaina-t-il, mettant de côté son habituel retenue et la serrant dans ses bras.

« La fille normale en moi me fait réalise que ça sera peut-être ma seule chance. Pas que je n'_espère_ pas être la première Tueuse à célébrer mes 100 ans, mais nous savons tous les deux que de façon réaliste ça n'arrivera pas. Mais n'est-ce pas trop égoïste que de mettre au monde un enfant tout en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre devra l'élever ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Giles la serra contre lui et répondit férocement, « Tu fêteras cet anniversaire tant que_ moi _j'aurais un mot à en dire. Et pour le côté égoïste…ça peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel choix que tu fais. Le fait que _tomber_ enceinte n'était pas ta décision invalide le côté égoïste d'_avoir_ le bébé. »

Buffy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plein de gratitude. « Merci, mon cher Observateur. Je pense qu'une partie de ça dépendra de qui ou quoi est le père. Parce que je dois admettre que ce n'est pas seulement l'idée que ça puisse être un _démon_ qui me dérange. Si c'est un de ces soldats de l'Initiative tel que Riley, alors les empêcher de récupérer l'enfant serait plus difficile que d'avorter, » finit-elle avec une grimace à l'idée de prendre une vie humaine, même une dont elle ne voulait pas.

« Alors trouvons qui c'est. Devons-nous appeler Alex et Willow pour qu'ils nous aident ? Est-ce que ta mère est déjà au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Es-tu _fou _? Et si on trouve que c'est un rejeton de démon ? Pas moyen que je lui dise avant que je sache _au moins_ que c'est un humain. Et c'est la même chose pour Alex. Je l'aime comme un frère, mais si je dois entendre une connerie à propos de porter l'enfant de l'ennemi, je _pourrais_ juste le tuer. En fait, je _préfèrerais _garder Willow en dehors de ça aussi, mais vu que c'est elle notre hacker, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle. »

« Nous avons encore d'_autres_ choix, » offrit prudemment l'Observateur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Buffy, n'aimant pas du tout le ton de l'homme.

Il commença, « Le Conseil… »

« Enfer non ! » le coupa-t-elle violemment en le repoussant.

Giles continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit, « …est un de ceux que je n'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, « Angel et ses amis en sont un autre. Je sais que les choses sont tendues entre vous, surtout depuis sa dernière visite, mais tu dois garder une chose à l'esprit. Notre dernière solution semi-privée serait d'utiliser la magie. »

Buffy mit de côté son inconfort grandissant à la pensée d'appeler Angel à l'aide. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentra sur le dernier choix. « Tu n'as pas eu assez de la Première Tueuse essayant de nous tuer ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard presque réticent. « Ca n'impliquerait pas _ce_ niveau de magie. Ça serait juste quelques sorts pour nous guider dans la bonne direction. »

Elle acquiesça, intriguée. « D'accord. Cela me semble faisable ; dis-m'en plus. »

« Il y a quelques membres d'un cercle de sorcière à qui je fais confiance pour ne rien dire au Conseil et qui pourraient nous aider. La première chose qu'ils pourraient nous dire est si ce bébé est humain ou non. Deuxièmement, ils seraient peut-être capables de nous dire où commencer nos recherches sur l'identité du père. »

Buffy réfléchit un moment avant de faire son choix. « A quel point ça sera dur de les joindre ? »

Giles regarda sa montre puis répondit, « Et bien il est juste dix heures du soir maintenant, donc si on se dépêche, on pourra les avoir avant qu'ils de ne couchent. »

« Alors allons-y ! » Elle se leva, le tira par le bras et le mit devant son téléphone.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard**

« Alors ? Alors ? » le pressa-t-elle quand il raccrocha.

Giles prit une profonde inspiration. « D'après leurs sorts, c'est en effet un enfant humain. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont pas donné le nom et le numéro de téléphone du papa, par hasard ? » demanda avec espoir Buffy.

Il laissa échapper un rire, « Pas à ce point, mais ils ont été capable de fournir une espèce de code. Ils croient que ça pourrait être un mot de passe pour une espèce de…fichier informatique ? » termina-t-il, clairement incertain de la terminologie.

« Alors voyons ce que j'ai retenu de toutes ces années à regarder Willow, » suggéra-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Tu peux utiliser la machine qu'elle a laissé à notre dernière séance de recherche. »

****

Dix minute

**s plus tard**

Buffy fixa l'écran avec surprise. « Hum ! C'était plus simple que je ne le pensais. Tes amis magiciens méritent une récompense. »

Giles la regarda avec espoir, « Donc tu as le nom du père ? »

« Nan ! Mais j'ai trouvé la liste des pères _potentiels_, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il y en a plus d'un ? » demanda-t-il, déçu. Il supposa que c'était trop demander que ça soit aussi simple.

Elle ricana, « Apparemment c'était un vrai honneur de se reproduire avec la Tueuse ! Leurs mots, pas les miens, » ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Giles mit de côté sa propre rage face à leur autosuffisance. « Reconnais-tu un de ces nom ? »

Elle en reconnaissait un et Buffy se crispa à cette possibilité. « Juste un et puis-je implorer qui que ce soit là-haut qui écoute que ça ne soit pas _lui _? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, alarmé. « Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? » Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe vu qu'elle était si horrifiée. Et d'après son ton, elle ne pensait pas à Riley.

« Oohh, juste notre mage du Chaos préféré, » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Pas Ethan !!! » Il combattit l'envie de courir aux toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Cette menace reliée biologiquement à sa chère Tueuse ?!

« Trouvé du premier coup. Hé ! Compterait-il comme humain ? Parce que sinon… » le supplia-t-elle de répondre, quitte à lui mentir si nécessaire.

Mais l'Observateur en Giles ne pouvait pas faire ça, « Malheureusement, oui. Pas particulièrement un _bon_ exemple d'être humain, mais c'en est un. Ça devrait être assez simple de trouver s'il est le père ou pas – en supposant que nous puissions le localiser. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Mes amis du groupe de magicien ont pensé que nous pourrions éventuellement avoir besoin d'un test de paternité magique et m'ont expliqué comment avoir la preuve – au moins pour nous-mêmes – de qui est le père. Mais ensuite, si tu décides d'avoir le bébé, tu devras faire faire un vraie test pour le montrer au père, » expliqua-t-il.

Buffy soupira de soulagement. Elle avait craint de devoir faire un choix sans avoir pris en compte tous les facteurs ou d'attendre que le bébé soit né pour savoir qui était le père. « Ça simplifie les chose en faite. J'imprimerai la liste avec leur dernière adresse connue. Viendras-tu avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Giles posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Bien sûr ! Je ne te laisserai jamais affronter ça toute seule ! Veux-tu que les autres soient au courant maintenant que nous savons qu'il est humain ? »

Elle secoua la tête, « Pas tant que nous n'avons pas éliminer Ethan, d'accord ? Quand pouvons-nous le savoir ? »

« Buffy, je te recommande vivement d'au moins le dire à ta mère _maintenant_. Sinon elle pourrait s'opposer à ce que nous partions en voyages seuls tous les deux, » développa-t-il.

Buffy soupira, se résignant à son destin. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais rentrer et lui dire. Et avec de la chance être encore capable de parler avec toi demain »

« Voudrais-tu que je t'aide à lui dire ? » offrit-il à cette Tueuse semblant étrangement vulnérable. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle lui casserait probablement le bras s'il lui disait ce genre de chose.

« C'est certainement plus sûr si je le fais toute seule. Euh, je déteste demander, mais si elle s'énerve à nouveau et refuse d'aider… » s'interrompit-elle, n'osant pas répéter la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quand sa mère avait découvert sa destinée.

Giles l'attira et serra étroitement ses mains dans les siennes. « Je t'aiderai pour quoi que ce soit que tu aies besoin de moi, Buffy. Tu n'es pas seulement ma Tueuse, tu es une amie précieuse qui a besoin de mon aide. »

Buffy commença à renifler, « C'est pas juste de faire pleurer la femme enceinte hormonale ! »

« Terriblement désolé, » répondit-il en souriant. « Mais je suis sérieux. _Tout_ ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu peux, laisse-moi une liste des villes dans lesquelles nous devrons aller, je vais commencer à faire des plans pendant que tu vas parler à ta mère. »

« Merci pour tout, Giles. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi. » Elle lui fit un faible sourire hésitant.

Giles lui répondit par de ses francs sourires. « Je m'oublierai pas. »

* * *

_NdT : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles dans ma traduction. Je me suis relue, mais j'ai parfois du mal à exprimer correctement en français ce que j'ai pourtant parfaitement compris en anglais.^^ Si une erreur vous choque, n'hésitez pas à le signaler._

_**Prochain épisode :**_

_**Rencontrer le père : Adrian Monks**_

'_**Quand Buffy s'était imaginé le père de son enfant, ce n'était sûrement pas **__**ce**__** type !'**_

_À la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Adrian Monks

**Rencontrer les pères : 1. Adrian Monk**

Auteur : mmoch

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé : Quand Buffy s'imaginait le père de son enfant, ce n'était certainement pas un type comme _ça _!

(Les A/N sont la traduction des notes de mmoch)

**A/N : En réponse au challenge 3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* par shelli.**

**A/N2 : merci à mes correcteurs zigpal et JediKnight.**

**A/N3 : J'ai eu des reviews à propos du fait que Buffy ait envisagé l'avortement, alors que toute sa vie est consacrée à sauver les autres. Je veux juste souligner qu'elle l'a simplement envisagé. Étant donné le danger pour une Tueuse enceinte, c'est une bonne raison d'un penser, sans compter qu'elle s'inquiétait de porter l'équivalent humain d'un monstre. Donc quand elle y pense, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle va vraiment le faire. Ok ? Ca va mieux comme ça ?**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles. Le reste ne tient qu'à vous, dans une certaine limite bien sûr.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de Monk à Andy Breckma et USA Network. L'auteur ne prétend à aucun droit d'auteur.**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copier ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour ce deuxième chapitre, dû à des problèmes de santé.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Sharona Fleming ouvrit la porte de la maison de son chef et y trouva une jeune et très jolie blonde qui se tenait là avec un homme élégant et légèrement plus vieux avec de perçants yeux verts. Elle cessa de baver d'admiration mentalement et elle les accueillit « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, nous cherchons Adrian Monk ? » Buffy espérait que ce n'était pas la femme de ce type ou un truc dans le genre, ça rendrait la situation vraiment gênante. Quelque part, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Walsh prenne en compte le statut maritale ou non de ses donneurs.

Elle sourit aux deux arrivants, assumant qu'ils étaient là pour une enquête. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Je vais lui annoncer que vous êtes là. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés qui semblait très mal à l'aise, même dans sa propre maison.

Buffy s'avança en lui tendant la main. « Adrian Monk ? Bonjour, je suis Buffy Summers. Voici mon ami Rupert Giles. »

Ils lui serrèrent la main et le virent ensuite avec incrédulité claquer des doigts la jeune femme à ses côtés. Puis leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle lui tendit une serviette désinfectante pour la lui reprendre quand il eut fini de se laver les mains avec.

Sharona commença à expliquer sans même leur lancer un regard, habituée à la réaction des gens. « Adrian a ce truc à propos des bactéries, ça n'a rien de personnel. Je suis Sharona Fleming, son infirmière et assistante » se présenta-t-elle.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Une personne est morte et la police n'arrive pas à trouver qui l'a tuée ? Quelque chose a été volé et vous ne savez pas comment ? » Monk mitraillait les questions en bougeant des objets en face de lui du bout des doigts. Un millimètre d'un côté, un millimètre de l'autre.

Buffy répondit d'un air distrait, intriguée par ces mouvements. « Rien de tout ça, en fait. Il y a une semaine, j'ai découvert lors de ma visite médicale que j'étais enceinte d'à peu près 2 mois. Or mes derniers rapports sexuels remontent à environ 8 mois. » Elle choisit de ne pas compter la fois où elle n'a pas eu le choix de dire – ou de faire – quelque chose en la matière.

« Et vous avez besoin de _mon_ aide pour trouver qui vous a fait ça ? » couina-t-il, franchement mal à l'aise de devoir faire face au sujet du sexe.

Elle était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de chapitre dans Emily Post* qui traitait d'une situation pareille. « Euh noon. Nous savons déjà qui m'a inséminée… »

Il l'interrompit, en partie pour qu'elle arrête de parler d'insémination, en partie pour trouver ce qu'elle lui voulait. « Donc vous voulez mon aide pour que cette personne soit a menée devant la justice ? »

Buffy voulait mettre du scotch sur la bouche du type pour pouvoir en finir. « Non, la personne qui a fait ça est morte maintenant. Que… »

« J'espère bien que vous n'êtes pas venus en pensant que je vous aiderais à couvrir un meurtre ? Je ne le ferai pas ! » Monk commença à marcher de long en large en tapant sur les lampes devant lesquelles il passait.

Elle se tourna vers Sharona, contenant son irritation « Est-ce que ça lui _arrive_ de laisser les gens finir de parler ? »

« Désolée pour ça. Adrian, peut-être que tu devrais les laisser finir de dire ce qu'ils ont à dire avant d'ajouter quoique soit. » suggéra-t-elle.

Buffy continua avant qu'il ne puisse placer un seul mot. « Comme _j'essayais_ de vous le dire, j'ai découvert qu'on m'avait inséminée artificiellement. Mon insémination – qui a eu lieu sans ma connaissance ni mon consentement – faisait partie d'une expérience scientifique. Ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est de rendre visite à tous les 'donneurs' potentiels à travers le pays, pour essayer de me faire une première impression sur eux. Je sais que 'donneurs' n'est pas un très bon terme vu que je suppose que vous dû avoir autant le choix que moi, » commença-t-elle à babiller avant laisser mourir sa voix. « Huum, il va bien ? ... Est-ce qu'il _respire_ encore, au moins ? »

Sharona regarda son patron, qui semblait être devenu catatonique. « Adrian ! _Adrian _! » cria-t-elle.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ils coururent après lui comme il passa en trébuchant dans la rue. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant un panneau ou un parc-mètre, il les touchait comme s'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec eux, et Buffy pouvait l'entendre compter dans sa barbe grâce à son ouïe acérée.

Giles se tourna vers la blonde qui marchait à leurs côtés. « C'est un comportement normal, ça, pour lui ? »

« C'est quand il est bouleversé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas très bon pour gérer les choses qui le perturbent… Pouvez-vous attendre quelques secondes ? Je dois appeler son docteur. » Le numéro préenregistré qu'elle composa correspondait à la touche n°1, ce qu'ils remarquèrent. « Dr Kroger ? C'est Sharona Fleming. Adrian vient juste d'apprendre quelque chose de choquant et il est en train de marcher le long de la rue. _pause._ Oui, il fait ça. _pause._ Non, pas encore. Pouvez-vous le prendre plus tôt aujourd'hui ? _pause_. Je peux leur demander, ils sont juste à côté de moi. » Elle se tourna vers eux. « Le docteur Kroger veut savoir si vous accepteriez de venir à sa séance avec lui. »

Même si elle était réticente, Buffy acquiesça. « Je pense que oui, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai abîmé. »

Sharona reprit la conversation téléphonique. « Ils ont dit oui. _pause._ Ok, nous l'attrapons, nous serons là dans peu de temps. Merci, Dr Kroger ! »

Ils accélérèrent et attrapa le bras du détective troublé juste avant qu'il ne traverse la rue.

Sharona lui tira gentiment sur le bras. « Adrian ? Allons à la voiture pour voir le docteur Kroger. »

Monk consulta sa montre. « Il n'est pas encore 3 heure. Mon rendez-vous n'est qu'à 3 heure. »

« Et bien, je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais le voir plus tôt à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que mon rendez-vous de 3 heure est annulé, » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas nous pourrons lui demander une fois sur place. »

* * *

**Au cabinet du docteur Charles Kroger**

Buffy et Giles prirent des sièges qui se faisaient face, à la demande du psychiatre. Apparemment, Monk était un peu particulier avec la symétrie, et autant Giles voulait être près de sa Tueuse pour pouvoir lui offrir son réconfort, autant il ne sentait pas le droit de contrarier un homme qui était déjà submergé. Il était clairement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Même si à son avis sa réaction était clairement excessive.

« Alors Adrian, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » s'enquit le psychiatre auprès de l'homme qui paraissait complètement à bout de nerfs.

Mais celui-ci était encore trop perturbé pour répondre, et choisit à la place de redresser les cadres déjà parfaitement droits des photos et des diplômes accrochés au mur.

Buffy prit la parole avec hésitation. « J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit de ma faute, Dr Kroger. »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Mon nom est Buffy Summers. Voici Rupert Giles, un ami. Je suis venue voir Monsieur Monk pour lui apprendre que nous avons _tous les deux _été utilisés dans une expérience scientifique par mon professeur de lycée, Maggie Walsh, » lui expliqua la blonde.

Kroger reconnut le nom, mais ne dit rien. Ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon si cette femme-là était impliquée.

« C'était une sorte de programme de reproduction avec moi comme 'incubateur' et un gars sur une liste comme 'donneur génétique' – ses mots, pas les miens. Je crois que je n'étais pas censée garder l'enfant, juste lui donner naissance. » Elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'amertume ni la colère dans sa voix.

Dr Kroger devina la suite : « Je suppose que le nom d'Adrian était sur cette liste de donneurs génétiques ? »

« En plein dans le mille, doc, » acquiesça-t-elle avec lassitude.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, contemplatif, avant de demander : « Alors, qu'attendez-vous d'Adrian ? »

« Juste le rencontrer. Au moins 2 des types sur cette liste sont des individus inquiétants, et ça m'a fait me poser des questions sur le reste d'entre eux. Je voulais voir si l'un d'entre eux n'était _pas_ un monstre avant de décider d'avoir un avortement ou non. »

« Ces deux-là en question sont mauvais _à ce point _? » questionna-t-il, ouaip, ça sonnait comme s'il connaissait cette femme.

Buffy lui lança un regard presque meurtrier. « L'un d'entre eux est un tueur en série et l'autre a passé ces quatre dernières années à nous pourrir la vie, » répondit-elle, désignant Giles et elle.

Sa curiosité prit le dessus. « Pouvez-vous me dire qui ils sont ? »

Giles se redressa dans sa chaise, agacé par ses questions. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de le savoir. Je doute qu'aucun des hommes sur cette liste n'a demandé d'en faire partie, et révéler leur identité sans raison serait juste une violation de plus de leur vie privée. »

Dr Kroger sentit la colère rentrée de cet homme et décida qu'il serait avisé de ne pas insister. « Compréhensible. Désolée d'avoir posé la question. » Se tournant vers Buffy : « Alors comment vous, vous gérez tout ça ? Ca doit être pire pour vous. »

Cette fois, le regard qu'elle lui lança était meurtrier, pas un regard niveau Tueuse-meurtrier quand même puisqu'elle devinait que c'était presque un réflexe pour lui de poser ce genre de question. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, doc, mais j'ai pas envie de raconter ma vie. Le dernier psy à qui j'ai parlé est celui qui m'a fait ça. Et même si elle avait été seulement mon prof sans être en plus un psy en activité, je serais quand même circonspecte. »

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le docteur Walsh avait complètement perdu les pédales, » dit-il pensivement à voix haute.

Elle ricana à l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire familier. « C'est le terme scientifique ? Vous la connaissiez ? »

Il secoua la tête, « Seulement de réputation. Elle avait des idées radicales sur la modification du comportement qui avait attiré l'attention dans notre milieu. Même la mienne. » Il jeta un regard en direction de Monk. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que les gens réalisent que ses patients seraient physiquement en danger. »

« Bébé ! » hurla soudainement Monk.

Le Dr Kroger tourna le regard vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Adrian ? »

« Elle va avoir un bébé ! » cria-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Oui, on l'a déjà dit, » répondit calmement Dr Kroger.

« Mais c'est peut-être le mien ! Tout ce que je sais sur les bébés c'est qu'ils produisent toutes sortes de fluides. Et qu'ils sèment le désordre. Et la destruction. Et qu'ils sont bruyants. Et qu'ils portent des germes ! » Il commença à entrer en hyperventilation. « Oh, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas devenir père ! »

Buffy prit la parole avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton rassurant, « Humm, M. Monk ? Vous savez, ce n'est peut-être même pas le vôtre. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne voudrait pas dire que vous avez à faire quoique ce soit. Si vous voulez que nous restions loin de vous, nous le ferons. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien ? Je suis trop bizarre, c'est ça ? » demanda Monk, avec une expression peinée sur le visage.

Elle chercha du regard de l'aide auprès du docteur avant de répondre, « Bien sûr que non ! Si vous voulez être impliqué, c'est possible. Je dis juste que vous n'est pas _obligé_ de le faire. »

Mais cela ne fit rien pour le calmer. « Donc vous avez _bien _prévu de me laisser le bébé ! Sharona ! _SHARONA _! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Son assistante se précipita depuis la salle d'attente. « Elle va me laisser le bébé ! Tu dois t'en occuper ! »

Sharona lança un regard à la jeune femme. « Quoi, vous êtes dingues ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un enfant avec Adrian… » commença-t-elle à lui marteler.

Dr Kroger l'interrompit, « Sharona, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire. Adrian est juste en train de réagir à ce qu'elle dit sans écouter tous les mots. » Il se tourna vers Buffy et Giles avec un regard plein de sympathie. « Peut-être qu'il serait préférable si nous gérions ça tout seul. Nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de vous. Ca vous va ? »

Giles en avait plus qu'assez des excentricités de cet homme. Et ça devait être pire pour sa Tueuse à supporter… et elle avait ses propres problèmes à faire face. « Cela me semble parfait. Voici une carte de visite avec les informations nécessaires. Pouvons-nous en avoir une de la part de M. Monk ? » demanda-t-il en se souvenant qu'il leur fallait quelque chose qui lui appartenait pour le sort.

Monk les pointa d'un doigt accusateur. « Vous voyez ! Même _lui_ il est impatient de partir ! Ils pensent tous les deux que j'aurai une mauvaise influence sur le bébé ! »

Buffy frémit face au discours hystérique de l'homme et s'excusa avant de sortir, « Désolé de l'avoir perturbé et de vous le laisser sur les bras dans cet état. »

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis sans encombre, Buffy et Giles eurent tous les deux un frisson de soulagement à l'idée de s'être éloigné du détective perturbé. « Cette femme mérite d'être ramené et de gérer les gens comme lui ! » déclara Giles.

« Pas d'objection de ma part, mon cher Observateur. Tu crois que nous pourrions trouver de la glace et du thé à la menthe ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec sa mimique-type, lèvre inférieur tremblotente et yeux grands ouverts.

Il secoua juste la tête d'un amusement à peine contenu tandis qu'il passa son bras sous le sien en l'amenant vers le taxi qu'ils étaient parvenus à arrêter. Grâce au ciel elle n'était pas si bouleversée que ça par cette rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être si elle réclamait une glace et essayait de le manipuler de cette manière.

* * *

_* Emily Post est un auteur en étiquette devenu une référence en la matière._


	3. Léo Wyatt

**Rencontrer les pères : 2. Léo Wyatt**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads #02 : Leo Wyatt**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé : Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû être plus claire. Quand elle avait 16 ans, elle rêvait d'avoir un bébé d'Angel. Maintenant elle pourrait bien porter le bébé d'un _ange_.

(Les A/N sont la traduction des notes de mmoch)

**A/N : En réponse au challenge 3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* par shelli.**

**A/N2 : merci à mes correcteurs zigpal et JediKnight, et additionnellement harcroft qui m'a donné les meilleures idées pour cette histoire. Et un double remerciement à Tanydwr pour le merveilleux fanart. Tu es la meilleure !**

**A/N3 : J'ai eu des reviews à propos du fait que Buffy ait envisagé l'avortement, alors que toute sa vie est consacrée à sauver les autres. Je veux juste souligner qu'elle l'a simplement _envisagé_. Étant donné le danger pour une Tueuse enceinte, c'est une bonne raison d'un penser, sans compter qu'elle s'inquiétait de porter l'équivalent humain d'un monstre. Donc quand elle y pense, ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle va vraiment le faire. Ok ? Ca va mieux comme ça ?**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles. Le reste ne tient qu'à vous, dans une certaine limite bien sûr.**

**Chronologie pour Charmed : durant la saison 1, épisode 6 'Marriage Diabolique' (_'The Wedding From Hell')_**

**Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de Charmed à WB. Je ne réclame aucun droit sur les copyrights. Ne prenez ni ne copiez cette histoire sans mon autorisation.**

Note de la traductrice: Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Buffy s'éloigna de la maison de la veuve Wyatt avec le front plissé d'inquiétude. Ca n'avait aucun sens… et elle était habituée à l'inhabituel. Elle se tourna vers Giles. « Est-ce que tu comprends comment un gars qui est mort depuis presque 60 ans peut être sur la liste des donneurs ? Je veux dire, s'il avait été transformé en vampire, il serait stérile, non ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, _n'est-ce pas _? »

Giles tourna brièvement le regard vers la maison. « Je suis aussi confus que toi. Mais je ne m'inquièterais pas qu'il soit un vampire. D'une part, il est mort de blessures reçues dans un bombardement. D'autre part, le cercle des sorcières m'a assuré que le bébé était humain. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tous les hommes sur cette liste le sont. Pourrais-tu les appeler et leur demander ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

« Je le ferai dès que nous serons rentrés à l'hôtel, » lui promit-il.

**Hôtel**

**Un peu plus tard…**

Dès qu'il raccrocha le téléphone, Buffy demanda à Giles, « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Je leur ai donné le nom et ils ont promis que quelqu'un nous ferait savoir ce qui est arrivé, » répondit-il, mécontent de ne pas avoir une vraie réponse à lui donner.

Elle se renfrognit. « Ca parait suspect. »

A ce moment-là, un tourbillon de lumière bleue atterrit au milieu de la pièce, se condensant pour laisser la place à deux êtres vêtus de robes la capuche levée. Giles se précipita instinctivement sur le sac d'armes à côté du lit pour attraper une épée en même temps que Buffy saisit les doubles dagues cachées dans son dos. Elle donna un coup de pied qui envoya dans le mur le plus grand et croisa ses dagues à la base du cou de l'autre. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dangereux.

Celui qu'elle tenait en respect répondit calmement, « Nous sommes ici parce que vous avez questionné le Cercle de Devon sur Léo Wyatt. Que lui voulez-vous ? »

Buffy refusa de faire marche arrière. « Vous n'avez toujours pas dit _ce que_ vous êtes ! »

La silhouette secoua la tête. « Dîtes-nous d'abord pourquoi vous vous intéressez à Léo. »

Giles intervint. « Donc il est toujours en vie ? »

Comme la seconde personne se releva, sa capuche tomba en dévoilant son visage. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil quand elle entendit la brusque inspiration que prit Giles en le reconnaissant.

« Vous avez l'air de vous porter plutôt bien pour un type mort depuis 60 ans, Léo. Alors, quel type de démon vous êtes ? Ou peut-être juste un _demi_-démon ? » devina-t-elle.

« Que savez-vous sur les démons ? » demanda la femme.

Giles posa son épée et enleva ses lunettes pour un bon nettoyage. Sans le besoin de les enlever constamment pour donner le change comme à Sunnydale, il y avait une chance qu'elles soient réellement vraiment sales. « J'ai l'impression que nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers une impasse, là. S'ils ne te reconnaissent pas, je crois qu'on peut assumer sans trop de risques que ce ne sont pas des démons, Buffy. »

Buffy abaissa ses armes, mais les garda à la main. « Je suis la Tueuse. Vous savez, en théorie, '_la seule , l'élue ..' _et tout le bataclan. Et vous êtes ? »

La femme sembla ravie de se trouver en présence d'une Tueuse. « Enchantée. Je suis Sandra, un Fondateur et Léo est un être de Lumière. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? » demanda Buffy, toujours aussi perdue.

Sandra s'assit sur une chaise à proximité afin de paraitre plus à l'aise. « Il y a plusieurs types de magie. L'un d'en eux fait passer le pouvoir à travers un objet – comme une baguette. Deux autres sont plus proches : Elémentale et Héritée. Elles tirent toutes les deux leur pouvoir de la Terre. La différence est qu'avec la magie Héritée, le pouvoir est passé à des sorcières d'une génération à l'autre. Ou à des warlocks s'ils se tournent vers le mal. »

Elle hocha de la tête à Léo qui continua.

« Pour essayer d'empêcher les sorcières de devenir maléfiques, on leur assigne un être de lumière pour les aider et les guider. Pour les aider à entraîner leurs pouvoirs et leur apprendre la magie. Mais on doit le faire sans se révéler, » finit-il, cachant admirablement sa frustration.

« Semble plutôt compliqué, » fit diplomatiquement Giles.

Buffy eut une autre approche. « Semble _stupide_. » Quand Giles ouvrit la bouche pour la sermonner, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, « Sérieusement… et si toi ou Merrick avait eut ce genre de restriction avec moi ? Vous faites un peu le même genre de boulot qu'un être de lumière, mais vous le faîtes avec moi au courant pour vous. »

Sandra s'empressa de faire savoir à l'Observateur qu'elle ne se sentait pas offensée par les paroles de la Tueuse, « Elle n'a pas tort. Il y a une partie de plus en plus grande des Fondateurs qui croient que les être de lumière devraient être beaucoup plus impliqués dans la vie de leurs protégées. De cette façon, ils les verraient comme plus qu'une simple mission. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Léo ? »

Buffy considéra les deux visiteurs avant de demander, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Giles ? »

Giles prit une grande inspiration, sachant qu'ils avaient à le faire et lui donna la meilleure réponse possible. « C'est à toi de choisir, mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas leur faire confiance. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle était sur le point dévoiler qu'elle avait une faiblesse - même si uniquement temporaire - à deux êtres supernaturels. « Tu es sûr ? Nous n'avons que leur parole qu'ils font partie des gentils. »

« Ca et j'ai jeté un sort d'aura pendant que nous parlions qui m'a montré la leur, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Léo et la Fondatrice semblèrent tous les deux surpris qu'il eut réussit à le faire sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Buffy se détendit considérablement à sa réponse. « Ok, je ne suis toujours pas sûre comment ça marche vu que vous êtes mort depuis 60 ans et tout mais… » et elle leur relata brièvement sa vie à Sunnydale, et Maggie Walsh, et l'expérimentation.

Sandra observa Léo d'un air interrogateur, « As-tu une idée de la façon dont ils pourraient avoir obtenu un échantillon de toi ? »

Léo eut une expression de réalisation écœurée. « Vous dites que ça s'est passé il y a quelques mois ? » Buffy acquiesça. « Et bien, j'ai dû me rendre à Sunnydale pour aider une jeune sorcière et je me souviens avoir été touché par quelque chose ressemblant à de l'électricité. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une cellule. Plutôt que de rester là à attendre de voir ce qu'il se passait, je me suis téléporté. Malheureusement, ce qu'on m'a fait pendant que j'étais inconscient a rendu impossible pour moi de retracer d'_où_ je me suis téléporté, donc y retourner était impossible. »

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas informé l'un des Fondateurs ? » le questionna-t-elle, agacée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de cette menace potentielle.

« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai dit à Gidéon, » lui répondit-il en baissant la tête, se sentant honteux à tort pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Giles les interrompit avec ses propres inquiétudes, « Qui est la sorcière que vous étiez venu aider ? »

Léo secoua tristement la tête, « Cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle est morte. J'ai eu du mal à la trouver, j'ignore pourquoi, et le temps que j'y arrive, elle était déjà morte. J'ai essayé de la soigner… c'est là que j'ai été touché. »

« C'est possible que ce soit l'énergie de la Bouche de l'Enfer qui ait été la cause de vos problèmes, » supputa Giles à voix haute.

« Bouche de l'Enfer ? » demanda Léo d'un air confus.

Sandra pris la parole, décidant à part elle de parler à Gidéon à la première occasion, « Un point focal qui sert de portail entre la Terre et plusieurs dimensions de l'enfer. J'aurais dû y penser dès que vous avez mentionné Sunnydale. Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est protégé par une Tueuse au lieu de sorcières, et c'est parce que l'énergie émise corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche. Les Tueuses ne vivent généralement pas si longtemps que ça, donc ce n'est pas un problème pour elles. »

Buffy lui lança un regard noir et répliqua d'un sarcastique mordant « Tss, merci de vous inquiéter. »

La Fondatrice eut immédiatement l'air contrit. « Je suis désolée de l'avoir formuler de cette manière. Si cela peut vous faire sentir mieux, c'est impressionnant que vous ayez été capable de résister à ses effets si longtemps. Surtout si vous y avez passé autant d'années. J'aurais pensé que le Conseil vous aurait fait déménager ailleurs depuis tout ce temps. »

Giles releva la tête à cette déclaration. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi faire partir la personne gardant la Bouche de l'Enfer ? »

« Pas la faire partir loin. Juste assez pour que les énergies ne détruisent pas sa volonté. Après tout, une Tueuse ayant perdu le goût de vivre… _meurent_, » expliqua Sandra comme si cela aurait dû être évident pour l'Observateur.

Buffy renifla. « Je pense que vous avez répondu à votre propre question. Ils ne veulent _pas_ que je survive. »

Horrifiée par ce que la blonde impliquait, Sandra secoua la tête pour nier, « Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai. Quand on les a chargés de guider et protéger la Tueuse, ils ont fait le serment de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'aider à rester forte. »

« Suppose qu'ils ont oublié leur promesse alors, » dit Buffy, puis elle jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à Giles. « Enfin, la _plupart_ d'entre eux. »

Giles acquiesça à regret. « J'ai bien peur que Buffy n'ait raison. La majorité de Conseil ne voit la Tueuse que comme une arme à exploiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus utile. Et parfois ils font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour accélérer le processus. » finit-il avec humeur, en évitant délibérément de croiser le regard de sa Tueuse.

Sachant à quoi il faisait référence, Buffy posa la question, « Sauriez-vous par hasard _pour quelle raison _ils droguent une Tueuse sans qu'elle ne le sache pour lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs, et la forcent ensuite à affronter un vampire psychotique ? Ils appellent ça le Cruciamentum. »

Puisque les Tueuses étaient un sujet qui la fascinait, Sandra pensait savoir à quoi ils faisaient référence, mais cela ne semblait pas complètement exact. « Et bien, cela me semble familier. Mais le test d'origine incluait de la _mettre au courant_ depuis le début. Elle perdait ses capacités physiques, mais elle en avait conscience et pouvait ainsi continuer à s'entrainer afin d'apprendre à compenser la perte. L'intention de ce test était de faire prendre conscience à ces jeunes filles, qui commençait à ne se voir que comme du simple muscle, qu'elles pouvaient aussi compter sur leur intelligence quand tout le reste aurait échoué. »

« J'suppose qu'ils ont oublié de me dire de t'en informer alors, » dit Giles à Buffy la voix teintée d'amertume.

Sandra parut alarmée à la façon dont les choses avaient tournées. Elle considéra ses options et sentit que c'était plus important que de garder un œil sur Léo et ces deux-là. « Je vois. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que je dois en discuter avec les autres. Si le Conseil agit la sorte, quelque chose doit être fait pour rectifier la situation. »

Byffy écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de gratitude, quoiqu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce que pouvait accomplir ces Fondateurs. « Aucune objection de ma part. »

« Moi non plus, » acquiesça Giles, ses pensées inconsciemment reflétant celles de sa Tueuse.

« Léo, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour faire connaissance avec eux, » suggéra-t-elle. « Je te ferai savoir si nous avons besoin de toi. »

Il hocha la tête, curieux de connaître ceux qui avait réussi à bouleverser autant Sandra, normalement si imperturbable.

**Un cimetière dans San Francisco**

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans San Francisco quelques heures plus tard, Buffy et Giles tombèrent sur Clém et plusieurs des membres de son clan dans un cimetière. Léo les regarda avec confusion traverser la rue et commencer à discuter avec les démons comme s'ils étaient amis. Puis sa surprise augmenta quand l'un des démons avec qui ils parlaient eut un large sourire et s'approcha de la Tueuse pour … la serrer dans ses bras ?

Il était si concentré ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne remarqua pas les sœurs Halliwells être témoins de la scène avec un certain malaise dans le regard. Mais les sœurs savaient que c'était un trop gros morceau pour elles à ce moment présent et se contentèrent de mémoriser l'apparence de ces démons afin de pourvoir les rechercher plus tard dans le Livre des Ombres.

Elles supposèrent que les deux humains étaient avaient soit déguisé leur apparence, soit étaient des warlocks, et espérèrent simplement être capable de les reconnaître la prochaine fois qu'elles croiseraient leur chemin. Elles retournèrent rapidement à leur voiture pour rentrer chez elles et consulter le livre.

Léo s'avança vers la Tueuse et l'Observateur et posa évidemment la question « Euh, Buffy… ce n'étaient des démons à qui vous venez juste de parler ? »

« Et ? » répliqua-t-elle avant de réaliser où il voulait en venir. « N'avez-vous jamais rencontré de démons _neutres_ avant ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je croyais que tous les démons étaient maléfiques. D'où le nom 'démons'. »

Buffy haussa les épaules, « Je suppose que c'est juste un terme général qui veut dire êtres supernaturels en comparaison à êtres humains. » Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens. « Vous savez, l'Initiative vous avait probablement classifié _vous aussi_ comme un démon. »

Léo écarquilla les yeux, alarmé. « Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. C'est juste que tous les démons que j'ai croisés jusqu'à présent étaient maléfiques. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais, » ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais la Tueuse l'entendit quand même et s'empressa de le rassurer. « Hé, n'allez pas commencer à douter de vous-même ou de vos patrons. Ils étaient probablement du côté des méchants. Ceux qui sont neutres comme Clém sont rares. Et ce n'est pas comme c'était un saint ou autre. C'est juste que sur l'échelle des méchants, il est du genre à 0.5 ou un truc dans le genre. Sauf si vous êtes du côté des chatons. C'est sa source de nourriture préférée. »

« C'est probablement plus d'informations que ce dont j'avais besoin, » répondit-il en grimaçant.

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Probablement. Rappelez-vous juste que s'ils essaient d'anéantir le monde ou de vous tuer vous ou des innocents, ce sont très certainement les méchants. Dans les autres cas, il faut alors les surveiller comme un risque potentiel. Il se trouve juste que je connais Clém et que je lui fais confiance. »

Giles décida qu'elle s'était assez amusée et qu'il était temps de revenir à leur précédente discussion. « Alors, n'avez-vous qu'une seule protégée ? Je suppose que vous devez en avoir plus d'une vu qu'il y a plus de sorcières que de Tueuses dans le monde. »

Léo lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet avant de répondre « En fait, j'ai bien plusieurs protégées. Trois d'entres elles vivent ici, à San Francisco. Elles sont destinées à devenir le groupe de sorcières le plus puissant au monde. »

Buffy repensa à toutes les fois où on lui avait tenu ce genre de discours à _elle_. « Et je parie qu'elles _adorent_ qu'on leur dise ça. »

« Et bien, elles ont chacune leur propre opinion sur la question. Phoebe, la plus jeune, adore être une sorcière jusque là. Prue, l'aînée, semble être celle qui le regrette le plus, » expliqua-t-il, puis il hésita.

« Et la dernière ? » encouragea Giles.

« Piper ? Je ne sais pas trop encore. »

« Et comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? » questionna Buffy, se rappelant comment Angel lui avait fait le coup de la filature et espionnage pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

« Je travaille à leur maison comme homme à tout faire. Ça me permet de rester assez proche pour garder un œil sur elles, » répondit-il avec une pointe de frustration.

Giles dut le percevoir puisqu'il demanda « Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça serait plus facile si vous étiez capable d'en discuter directement avec elles ? »

« Si, mais on n'est pas censé ça. » défendit-il automatiquement la position de sa supérieur.

Buffy eut un petit rire et fit un sourire narquois. « Humm, et combien de fois quelqu'un a tenté de me dire ça ? »

« Mais ils avaient – parfois – raison, » lança Giles en réponse.

Buffy prit momentanément un air contrit. « Ok, tomber amoureuse d'un vampire était une mauvaise idée. Super-mauvais. Mais avoir une vie et des amis et un Observateur qui tient à moi ? Je pense que ça ré-équilibre les choses. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si mes mecs humains étaient beaucoup mieux, si on oublie les meurtres et les tortures. Sauf si tu comptes ce qu'ils faisaient aux démons neutres. Bon, d'accord, Parker n'avait rien avoir avec ça… c'est juste une ordure. »

Giles regarda Buffy avec surprise. « Tu es vraiment sûre à ce point que Riley n'avait rien avoir à faire avec ce que Walsh t'a fait ? »

« Je pense que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, que ça soit le cas ou non. À moins qu'il ne soit assez stupide pour venir après moi ou le bébé, » finit-elle dans un grognement prédateur, courtoisie de la Tueuse.

**Résidence Spencer**

**Le jour du mariage**

Buffy se tourna vers Léo pour lui demander « Vous croyez vraiment qu'elles vont avoir besoin de mon aide avec ces démons ? »

« Ou que c'est sans danger pour elle dans son état ? » ajouta Giles avec un soupçon de colère.

Léo leur lança à tous les deux un regard d'excuse. « Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas juste de ma part de vous demander ça – surtout en considérant que vous portez peut-être mon enfant – mais vous avez _vraiment_ plus d'expérience qu'elles pour combattre les démons. Et tant que je ne me suis pas révélé à elles, je ne peux pas les aider directement, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

« Et si elles décident que c'est _moi_ qui suis dangereuse ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète à propos de ces débutantes à la gâchette facile.

Réellement confus, Léo demanda « Pourquoi le penseraient-elles ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, tout cela est nouveau pour elles et elles ne sont très certainement pas sûres de savoir à qui elles peuvent faire confiance », fit remarquer Giles.

Buffy décida de lui faire confiance et de donner une chance à ses sorcières. « D'accord, mais si elles essaient de m'attaquer, je vais vous botter les fesses ! » le prévint-elle.

Léo répondit d'un air absent, « En fait, elles tendent plutôt à faire exploser mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je vous téléporterai directement dans la cave à vin et vous devriez pouvoir vous déplacer sans que personne ne vous voit une fois à l'intérieur. Bonne chance. »

Buffy eut un sourire en coin juste comme il commençait à les téléporter. « Quoi ? Pas de baiser d'adieu pour la mère possible de votre enfant alors que vous l'envoyez à la bataille ? »

**La cave à vin**

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de taquiner le pauvre garçon comme ça ? » la réprimanda Giles sans grande conviction, essayant de se retenir de rire face à l'expression qui s'était affichée sur le visage de l'être de lumière comme ils s'éloignaient.

« Giles, ce 'pauvre garçon' est né avant _toi_, » fit remarquer Buffy. « En plus, tu ne trouves pas que c'était drôle de voir un ange rougir ? »

« Tu es la créature la plus incorrigible que j'ai jamais rencontré, » fit-il, essayant de ne pas rire sans y parvenir.

« Voyons, je sais que là tu voulais dire adorable et charmante, car tu ne dirais rien qui puisse bouleverser une délicate femme enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une fausse moue.

Giles laissa échapper un ricanement, « Délicate ? Toi ? N'importe quoi ! Si c'est le cas, que faisons-nous là, à nous préparer à combattre des démons ? »

« Nous essayons d'empêcher les sorcières débutantes de finir en chair à démon ? » répondit-elle avec désinvolture. « Attends ! Quelque chose arrive par là, et ça sent le démonial. »

Apercevant brièvement les demoiselles d'honneur, Giles remarqua laconiquement, « Elles sont très attirantes pour des démons. »

« Contrairement à, voyons voir, Angel ou Darla ? » répliqua Buffy.

Il haussa les épaules, « Touché. Comment veux-tu gérer ça ? »

Elle sortit son arme en commençant à avancer silencieusement. « Je pensais les introduire auprès de nos dangereuses épées aiguisées. Parait ok ? »

« Je te suis » chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Ils avaient engagé la bataille avec les demoiselles d'honneur démoniaques quand Phoebe et Piper parvinrent jusque là débarquèrent dans la pièce.

Piper regarda fixement les quatre combattants en bas des marches. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire ? Ne font-ils pas tous partie des méchants ? Je veux dire, ces deux-là sont ceux que nous avons vu avec ces démons dans le cimetière hier soir. »

Pas vraiment sûre de comprendre non plus, Phoebe suggéra, « Pourquoi tu ne les figes pas tous et on s'inquiètera de ça plus tard ? »

« Oh, bonne idée ! » s'exclama Piper et elle agita les mains.

Quand Buffy ne se figea pas avec Giles et les demoiselles d'honneur, les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Buffy profita de son avantage pour saisir son épée et décapiter les démons, qui étaient figés. Leurs têtes et le reste de leur corps se dissolvèrent et s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Une fois débarrassée d'eux, Buffy se tourna vers les sœurs. « Ca ne vous dérangerais pas de dé-figer Giles maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Phoebe murmura à sa sœur, « Pourquoi elle n'est pas figée ? »

Tout en continuant d'essayer de figer Buffy, Piper murmura en réponse, « Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'elle est immunisé contre ça. »

Prue arriva derrière elles. « Baissez-vous, laissez-moi essayer mon pouvoir ! » D'un geste de la main, elle fit voler Buffy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Buffy se releva et revint vers elles. « Vous savez, c'est tout simplement fort grossier de faire ça à quelqu'un qui est juste en train d'essayer de vous aider. »

« Donc vous essayez de nous faire croire que vous êtes un gentil ? » demanda Prue, clairement sceptique.

« Ben, '_un _gentil_'_ n'est pas exactement la façon dont je me décrirais, mais ouai, je suis du côté du bien, » répondit-elle.

Prue roula des yeux. « Alors pourquoi avez-vous laissé en vie ces démons hier soir ? Et pourquoi l'un d'entre eux vous a donné l'accolade ? »

Buffy se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacée ces gens avaient vraiment besoin de se mettre à jour sur les 'démons' avant qu'elles n'en tuent un qui ne le méritait pas. « Parce qu'ils ne sont pas _maléfiques_. Et parce qu'il me félicitait pour ma grossesse. »

Phoebe marmonna doucement, « Ca devient la mode par ici. »

Buffy l'entendit et demanda « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Surprise que la blonde ait intercepter ça, les yeux de Phoebe s'écarquillèrent. « Juste que la grossesse semble être le thème du jour. Hécate essaye de faire en sorte que le marié la mette enceinte pour qu'elle puisse utiliser son pouvoir magique et - » un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Piper interrompit le monologue de Phoebe.

« Encore cette chienne ? Elle cause vraiment plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en vaut ! Vous pouvez le dégeler maintenant ? J'ai une question à lui poser, » demanda-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait.

Après que Piper agita la main, Buffy se tourna vers Giles qui regarda autour de lui avec confusion.

« Très rapidement, elle a gelé tout le monde sauf moi – on sait pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché puisque grande sœur et son agitation de la main si – je me suis occupé des larbins, mais le grand méchant est toujours là. Elle veut devenir intimiste avec le marié et avoir des gosses de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. »

Comme elle n'était pas Willow, elle dû faire une pause pour prendre une inspiration avant de continuer, « Devine comment elle s'appelle… Hécate. Seulement ça se prononce différemment de quand Cathérine ou Amy le disait quand elles l'invoquaient pour leurs sorts. Est-ce possible qu'on ait affaire à deux êtres différents s'appelant Hécate ? »

Giles secoua la tête de manière impuissante, « Sans recherche, je ne saurais te répondre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse une différence pour ce qu'on doit accomplir aujourd'hui. Mon estimation est qu'avec la position qu'occupe cette famille dans la société et l'influence qu'ils possèdent, cela donnerait un très grand pouvoir à cet enfant dans le monde humain. On ne peut pas permettre que ça arrive. »

Prue s'éclaircit la gorge, atterrée que Piper ait écouté des personnes dont elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace. « Excusez-moi, vous vous souvenez de nous ? Celles qui sont là, encore en train de décider si vous êtes bons ou mauvais ? »

Buffy laissa échapper un soupir lassé, « Vous n'avez pas encore compris ça ? Purée, vous avez vraiment besoin d'aide. Quand vous vous serez enfin décidées, vous nous trouverez en bas, en train de stopper la fiancée démoniaque. »

« Vous oubliez que je peux vous en empêcher, » répondit-elle de manière suffisante.

« Giles, tu t'en sortiras tout seul ici ? » Il signifia son accord d'un signe de tête. « Vous m'avez eu par surprise cette fois-là ; ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Prue plissa les yeux, se préparant à une attaque. « On va voir ça ! »

Elle essaya de projeter Buffy à nouveau, mais Buffy se déplaçait trop rapidement pour qu'elle la arrive à la suivre. Avant qu'elles ne le sachent, elle les avait déjà dépassées et était sortie de la cave.

Giles renvoya un petit sourire suffisant à la figure de la sorcière présomptueuse.

« Elle a essayé de vous prévenir. Maintenant, allez-vous vous faire la même chose avec moi ou ne devrions-nous pas essayer de l'aider à arrêter Hécate ? »

Phoebe prit sa décision. « Le prêtre a dit qu'on devait la stopper en utilisant ceci… » expliqua-t-elle, et elle montra la dague spéciale.

Giles n'essaya pas de la prendre, mais l'étudia dans la main de Phoebe. Il lui fit un geste pour qu'elle la retourne afin qu'il puisse étudier l'autre côté. « Et bien, de ce que je peux en dire, cela va la renvoyer dans sa dimension, mais ça ne va pas la tuer. Elle pourra toujours faire une nouvelle tentative. Mais ce n'est pas mal comme plan de secours si Buffy ne parvenais pas à la tuer. »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire faire exploser ? » demanda Piper, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de saisir ce qu'il se passait.

« Non, elle n'utilise pas la magie comme vous. C'est la Tueuse elle tue les démons. » Voyant leur expression, il clarifia, « Les démons _maléfiques _je veux dire. Maintenant, je vous suggèrerais qu'on la rattrapa au cas où elle aurait besoin de notre assistance. »

**À l'étage de la résidence Spencer**

Ils la rattrapèrent finalement alors qu'elle ressortait de la chambre du fiancé, paraissant un peu décoiffée et rougissant furieusement. « Euuh, vous ne voulez certainement pas entrer là-dedans. »

Prue lui lança un regard noir et poussa Piper vers la porte. « Pourquoi ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Buffy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Moi ? Rien. C'est cette nana, Allison, qui est en train de lui faire quelque chose, et ce n'est pas fait pour des yeux innocents. »

Piper, qui avait commencé à ouvrir la porte, la referma rapidement quand les sons qui s'en échappèrent indiquèrent ce que voulait dire Buffy.

« Et donc, vous êtes qui vraiment ? » demanda finalement Phoebe, ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Buffy fit remarquer à son Observateur avec surprise, « Tu veux dire que tu ne leur a toujours pas balancé ton baratin, depuis tout ce temps ? »

Giles lui lança juste un des ces regards. « J'étais un peu plus concerné par ton bien-être que par leur édification. Est-ce _toi_, tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? » s'enquit-il avec sollicitude.

« Maman et le petit parasite vont très bien. » Elle ajouta rapidement en regardant les sorcières, « Et parasite, c'est juste une plaisanterie, au cas où vous vous feriez des idées. Je suis en ville seulement pour le père, puis je repars. »

Avant que les sœurs ne puissent poser des questions, Andy vint leur parler. Pendant que Prue lui remettait la dague, les autres s'éclipsaient discrètement par la porte d'entrée.

**Plus tard, au Quake, après la fermeture**

Piper finit d'apporter les verres et s'assit. « Et donc, comment saviez-vous pour nous, plus tôt ? »

Buffy hésita, se réprimandant d'avoir laissé échapper ça. « Euh… »

À ce moment, Léo se téléporta à l'intérieur. « Je leur ai dit. »

« Léo ! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les sœurs, toutes les trois sous le choc.

« Quoi de neuf, Léo ? » demanda Buffy d'un ton lourd de sens.

« Quand les Fondateurs eurent fini de polémiquer sur la façon de gérer votre problème avec le Conseil, ils ont décidé de reconsidérer leur position sur les sorcières et les êtres de lumière, » dit-il avec un regard reconnaissant.

Giles acquiesça approbativement, « Tant mieux pour eux. »

Phoebe intervint. « C'est quoi, un être de lumière ? »

* * *

**A/N : Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que l'enfant de la Tueuse vienne se mettre entre Piper et Léo, donc j'ai pensé que la meilleur option serait d'amener Buffy _avant_qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Désolée pour les écarts avec l'épisode, mais c'est la façon dont j'avais besoin que les choses tournent. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ces histoires commencent à devenir si longues ! Et pour information, Léo des papiers à son nom et à son ancienne adresse dans San Francisco, ils sont juste mis à jour pour refléter des données cohérentes avec le présent (c-à-d né dans les années 70)**

NdT : Il y a certains termes spécifiques aux séries sur lesquels j'ai vraiment hésité. Notamment la différence entre 'slay' ('occir' les démons à la manière de la Tueuse _'slayer'_) et 'vanquish' ('vaincre' les démons à la façon Halliwell). Je me suis décidée pour 'tuer' et 'faire exploser' afin d'essayer de retranscrire le jeu de mots entre les deux termes, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus.

D'ailleurs, quel est le terme correct pour décrire les cercles de sorcières en français ? En anglais, c'est coven, mais on dit comment en français : cercle ? communauté ? Peut-on dire 'Cercle' tout seul sans préciser 'de sorcières' ? Si quelqu'un connait la réponse…

NdT 2 : le phrasé 'californien' de Buffy (comprendre qu'elle suit parfois ses propres règles de grammaire et de vocabulaire) est particulièrement dur à rendre. Donc les fautes de français dans les répliques de Buffy sont délibérées. Les autres, c'est pas fait exprès, désolée…

Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Prochain chapitre : _Seeley Booth -Celui qui avait mis ce gars sur la liste des donneurs avait vraiment un mauvais sens de l'humour._


	4. Seeley Booth

**Rencontrer les pères : 3. Seeley Booth**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 03: Seeley Booth**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: Celui qui avait mis ce gars sur la liste des donneurs avait un mauvais sens de l'humour.

**A/N : En réponse au challenge 3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* par shelli.**

**A/N2 : merci à mes correcteurs zigpal et AshDawnSoulmates**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de Bones sont à Hart Hanson et Fox Network. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Washington, DC**

« Bonjour, nous sommes ici pour voir un certain Agent Spécial Seeley Booth pour une affaire personnelle, » déclara poliment Buffy à la réceptionniste. Giles et elle avaient décidé qu'ils avaient de meilleures chances d'être reçus dans ce genre de bâtiment du gouvernement si c'était elle qui présentait la demande, vu qu'elle était une fille et surtout _américaine_.

« Un instant je vous prie, je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes là, Mademoiselle… ? » répondit l'homme derrière le plexiglas d'un ton automatique.

« Summers. Buffy Summers. » répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable artificiel. Puis elle se tourna vers son mentor en roulant des yeux. Ils étaient _vraiment_ obligés de choisir des employés du gouvernement pour essayer de la mettre enceinte ?

« Mademoiselle Summers ? Il sera là dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez prendre un siège si vous voulez, » l'informa-t-il en pointant la salle d'attente.

« Alors, Giles ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire pendant qu'on est en ville une fois fini avec ces gars ? On a plutôt de la chance qu'il y en ait 3 dans la même ville, » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les sièges.

Il réfléchit un moment puis répondit, « J'ai toujours voulu visiter le Smithsonian. »

« Quelle surprise que _tu_ choisisses un musée ! Non sérieusement, ça a l'air marrant. Alex nous a dit une fois que la chaise d'Archie Bunker était exposée là-bas, » le taquina-t-elle, figurant qu'il ne comprendrait pas la référence.

Et en effet, « Je suis désolé, qui ? »

« Référence de la culture populaire des années 70, Giles. C'était une série qui a eu un fort impact avec les problèmes culturels de l'époque. C'est probablement pourquoi c'est là, » expliqua-t-elle gentiment, pour une fois. « Alors comment on fait ça ? On table sur la vérité abrégée ou je prétends juste que j'ai eu une liaison d'un soir avec lui ? »

Giles essuya ses lunettes en répondant, « Je suppose que ça dépend s'il ressemble ou non à quelqu'un avec qui tu _pourrais_ coucher. S'il ressemble à _certains_ des abrutis qui se trouvent sur cette liste, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. »

Buffy frémit. « Sans rire ! J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle ait gardé de meilleures notes pour expliquer _pourquoi _certains de ces types ont été sélectionnés. Parce que franchement, y'en a qui ne devrait _jamais_ procréer ! Ooh, attention, j'entends quelqu'un qui demande après moi à l'accueil. Prêt ? »

Ils continuèrent à parler à voix basse comme l'homme et la femme se dirigeait vers eux. Malheureusement, la femme était devant et les empêchait de voir le type. Non pas que ça change grand-chose puisqu'ils évitaient de regarder dans leur direction tant qu'il n'avait pas annoncé sa présence.

« Mademoiselle Summers ? J'ai reçu un message à propos d'un sujet personnel sur lequel vous voudriez m'entretenir ? » demanda Seeley Booth en s'avançant en lui serrer la main. Il n'avait pas n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de que ça pourrait bien être. Il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, il s'en serait _souvenu_, c'est certain.

Elle leva les yeux vers le père potentiel de son enfant, préparant son discours. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage, tout ce qui sortit fut un couinement.

Giles n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas _lui_ car il se tenait sous la lumière directe du soleil passant par la fenêtre. Mais ça n'empêcha pas un halètement de surprise de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Le docteur Brennan observa ces deux visiteurs avec un détachement clinique. Quoiqu'ils soient venus discuter avec Booth, il semblait clair que son apparence les avaient perturbés. La question était pourquoi ? « Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-elle, essayant de les sortir de leur choc.

Buffy lança un regard désemparé à son Observateur, ses yeux lançant un appel au secours. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille – ce à quoi il hocha la tête en accord – avant de se précipiter vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

« Elle va juste passer un rapide coup de téléphone, » expliqua-t-il devant leurs expressions inquiètes et déroutées.

Booth s'assit en face du gentleman plus âgé. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Giles hésita. « C'est juste que vous avez une ressemblance frappante avec son ex. » Il jeta un regard à la porte par laquelle elle était sortie.

« Mais ce n'est _pas_ la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous deux ici, n'est-ce pas ? » s'aventura Brennan.

« Euuh, non. Mais je ne crois pas que ce sois ma place d'en parler. Elle sera déjà peut-être mécontente avec les informations que je vous ai données. » les informa-t-il nerveusement.

Il fut sauvé de questions supplémentaires par sa réapparition. Elle semblait toujours un peu pâle à cause du choc, ou peut-être de la grossesse. Malheureusement, les pouvoirs de guérison de la Tueuse ne s'appliquaient pas aux nausées matinales. Il se leva pour la prendre par la main et la guider vers le canapé. Prouvant la nouvelle dynamique de leur relation, il la tira à ses côtés et lui passa le bras autours des épaules pour lui apporter son soutien émotionnel.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Buffy baissa brièvement la tête pour se recentrer. « Qu'il est toujours là-bas et qu'il ne sait rien à propose d'un Seeley Booth. Mais maintenant il veut savoir pourquoi je voulais savoir. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus ses affaires. Et les choses sont parties en vrille à partir de là, » finit-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Giles l'étreignit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. « Je suis tellement désolée, ma très chère fille, » murmura-t-il. « Si tu veux, je lui parlerais plus tard pour être sûr qu'il te laisse tranquille. »

Bones détesta de devoir les interrompre, mais elle n'était pas sûre de la manière de s'éclipser gracieusement, « Voudriez-vous revenir une autre fois ? »

Buffy essuya ses larmes et se redressa. « Non, ça ne devrait pas être long, mais ça serait mieux si nous pouvions parler en privé. »

« Certainement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'étage, » offrit-il. Il commença à lui offrir la main, mais renonça en repensant à sa réaction plus tôt et à la conversation avec son ami à son retour.

« Je suis le Dr. Tempérance Brennan je travaille avec l'Agent Booth, » s'introduit-elle pour dissiper la tension.

« Je suis Buffy Summers, comme vous pouvez vous en douter et voici mon ami le Dr. Rupert Giles, » répondit Buffy en serrant la main offerte. Puis elle se tourna vers l'agent et s'excusa, « Bonjour, désolée d'avoir perdu mes moyens tout à l'heure, mais vous ressemblez à mon ex et notre relation ne s'est pas très bien passée. Donc j'ai été déstabilisée quand je vous ai vu. »

Il lui serra prudemment la main. « C'est très compréhensible. Les mauvaises ruptures peuvent être pénibles. » compatit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à son bureau et il ferma la porte après qu'ils déclinèrent l'offre de rafraîchissements.

« Ok. Voilà l'histoire, » commença Buffy de manière aussi directe que possible. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que la vérité abrégée, parce qu'il n'y avait pas _l'ombre_ d'une chance qu'elle prétende avoir couché avec ce sosie d'Angel. « Il ya quelques mois je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie d'une agence secrète gouvernementale dans la ville où j'habite. Ils _prétendaient_ qu'ils prenaient soin de moi après que j'ai été blessée et que quelques uns de leurs gens soient tombés sur moi. »

Elle se leva pour calmer sa nervosité en faisant des allers-retours. « Je leur donnait occasionnellement un coup de main, mais ce que je ne _savais_ pas, c'est que leur supérieur avait cette espèce de plan complètement taré de me féconder avec le sperme de quelqu'un. On ne sait pas _comment_ elle a sélectionné les 'donneurs' ou comment elle a _obtenu_ les 'donations'. Et vu qu'elle est morte, on ne peut pas vraiment lui poser la question. Tout ce que nous avons pu trouver, c'est une liste de possibilités et votre nom en fait partie. »

Booth eut l'air très mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait d'elle au contraire, il était certain qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de la manière de formuler la prochaine question sans la blesser. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter car elle répondit à sa question muette de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à propos du bébé. À l'heure actuelle, j'essaie juste de rencontrer les différents gars pour que quand je saurai qui est le père, je pourrai me décider avec _tous_ les faits, » dit-elle calmement.

« Ok. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de moi d'ici là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un timide sourire. « Pas vraiment. Si vous pouviez juste me donner une carte de visite ou autre pour que nous puissions vous appeler plus tard pour vous faire savoir ? » mentit-elle aisément. Ils avaient en fait _besoin_ de quelque chose lui appartenant pour le sort, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ça.

« Certainement, » accepta-t-il et en sortit une de sa poche. Il ne savait pas qui était le gars qui l'avait laissée partir, mais il était d'avis que celui-ci avait un problème au cerveau. Elle était magnifique, forte, et capable de faire face avec grâce à des situations plutôt difficiles. À moins qu'elle ne cache plusieurs énormes défauts, elle était plus ou moins la femme parfaite. Après Brennan, bien entendu.

« Merci, nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Nous avons une autre paire de gars à déranger en ville, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

* * *

Fini !

_Dites, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui suit cette fic? parce c'est un vieux projet, et j'avoue que maintenant que j'ai publié les chapitres déjà traduits, je n'ai pas très envie de m'y remettre si personne n'est intéressé..._


	5. Fox Mulder

**Rencontrer les pères : 4. Fox Mulder  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 04: Fox Mulder**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: Tiens, quelqu'un que son histoire un peu particulière ne déconcertait pas du tout.

**A/N : En réponse au challenge 3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* par shelli.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de X-Files sont à Chris Carter et FOX. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.**

Note de la traductrice: Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

NdT : Me revoilà ! Après avoir perdu mon ordi mort soudainement, 3 traductions en cours, et 2 mois sans accès à internet, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de cette série. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous pourrez y trouver. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Washington, DC**

« Alors, Giles, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire bizarre que nous a raconté la réceptionniste à l'étage ? demanda Buffy comme ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau en sous-sol.

_ Si l'Agent Mulder a vraiment l'habitude de faire face à des choses comme ça, tu peux peut-être lui dire la vérité. À part ton identité de Tueuse, je veux dire, ajouta Giles sur un ton d'avertissement.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Une scientifique folle faisant des expériences pour créer le soldat ultime ne sera pas si inhabituel pour un gars qui s'occupent d'enlèvements extra-terrestres et autre. Mais je te préviens dès maintenant, s'il ressemble à qui que ce soit que je connaisse, je rentre à la maison et je me cache sous ma couette. Toi et les Scoobies pouvez rencontrer le reste des pères. Ou on peut carrément les oublier. »

Elle était toujours salement secouée par sa rencontre avec Seeley Booth et sa perturbante ressemblance avec Angel. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir d'avoir de nouveau affaire à lui. Angel, elle voulait dire.

L'Observateur passant son bras autour des épaules de sa Tueuse et lui donna une accolade réconfortante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si cela arrive – même si je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas le cas – nous trouverons une solution. Alors, tu es prête ? »

Elle eut un hochement de tête hésitant, et il frappa à la porte du bureau des X-Files. Ils entendirent une femme répondre :

« Entrez ! »

Buffy poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que, même si la femme était rousse, elle ne partageait aucune autre ressemblance avec Willow.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir l'Agent Fox Mulder. »

Scully sourit au couple.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Il est sorti pour le moment, mais il sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Buffy secoua la tête :

« En fait, c'est un peu personnel. Je préférerais plutôt l'attendre, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ Cela ne pose aucun problème. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose en attendant ? offrit l'agent du FBI, en désignant l'aire de rafraîchissement, qui comprenait une machine à café et une théière électrique.

_ Auriez-vous par hasard du thé décaféiné ? » s'enquit Giles.

Scully prit la théière et la remplit au distributeur d'eau.

« Je crois que je dois pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Avez-vous une préférence particulière pour la saveur ?

_ Quelque chose de relaxant, comme de la menthe ou de la camomille, serait idéal. Mais ce qu'il y a sera très bien. Merci, répondit Buffy avec gratitude.

_ Cela tombe très bien. Mon thé préféré est à la menthe. Cela vous va à tous les deux ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Mulder entra juste au moment où ils commençaient à savourer leur thé en silence. Cela commençait à mettre Scully un peu mal à l'aise qu'ils n'aient rien dit après s'être introduits. Elle sauta presque de la chaise quand elle le vit.

« Mulder, vous avez des visiteurs. M. Rupert Giles et … commença-t-elle à les introduire.

_ La Tueuse ! » s'exclama Mulder comme s'il était une groupie à un concert de rock.

Buffy bondit immédiatement en position défensif et Giles se plaça entre l'agent et sa charge. Son expression était du pur Ripper. Cela fut presque assez pour que Scully sorte son arme.

Mais Mulder n'avait rien remarquer de tout ça. Il s'essuya rapidement la paume de la main sur son pantalon et la tendit à la blonde méfiante.

« C'est un tel honneur ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé d'avoir cette chance à moins d'aller à Sunnydale. Croyez-moi, j'étais presque prêt à poser des congés pour m'y rendre par moi-même. »

Il eut soudain l'air inquiet.

« Oh non, si vous êtes ici, ça veut dire que... ? Il se passe quelque chose d'énorme à DC ? Si c'est le cas, comment je peux vous aider ? » enchaîna-t-il les questions.

Scully ne put s'empêcher de fixer son partenaire avec incrédulité. Puis elle jeta un regard sur l'homme et la femme toutes aussi perplexes. Quoiqu'il les ait inquiété quelque temps auparavant était lentement en train de laisser place à une lueur d'amusement dans leurs yeux face à un tel déluge verbale.

« Euh, Mulder ? Des explications ? demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est Buffy Summers, la _Tueuse _! » dit-il – comme si cela devrait être évident pour n'importe qui ayant plus d'un demi-neurone.

Quand il remarqua que cela n'évoquait rien chez sa partenaire, il élabora :

« Elle combat les créatures de la nuit : vampires, loup-garous... les trucs comme ça.

_ En fait, j'essaie juste d'enfermer les loup-garous jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent eux-mêmes, » contra automatiquement Buffy d'un ton pensif.

Puis elle se reprit et demanda :

« Comment êtes-vous au courant à propos de moi ? »

Mulder lança un regard entendu à Scully pour lui faire comprendre de quelles 'sources' il parlait avant de répondre :

« Certaines de mes sources, qui gardent un œil sur les secrets du gouvernement, m'ont envoyé des vidéos de vous en action. Sur la première vous échappez à une unité de traque et capture pendant presque une heure avant de les désarmer en moins d'une minute, » expliqua-t-il avec admiration à ce souvenir.

Puis son visage devint grave.

« La seconde était une scène brutale de carnage. Des gens se faisaient massacrer de tous les côtés. Puis vous êtes entrées dans la pièce avec votre groupe... dont _vous_ faisiez partie, dit-il en pointant Giles du doigt. Ce fut comme si on avait tourné un interrupteur maintenant ceux qui étaient en train de tuer étaient ceux qui se _faisaient_ tuer. À partir de là, presque aucun humain ne mourut. »

Giles prit la main de Buffy dans la sienne puis la recouvrit avec son autre main dans un effort pour la consoler. Il savait qu'elle se désolait pour ceux qui étaient mort. Cela n'avait aucune importance que certains d'entre eux étaient responsable de ce gâchis pour commencer. Ses paroles qu'elle prononça ensuite lui confirma cela :

« Trop sont morts, » murmura douloureusement Buffy.

Mulder afficha un air de compréhension sur son visage.

« Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ce que vous avez ou n'avez pas fait, Mademoiselle Summers. Vous êtes la raison grâce à laquelle _chacun_ de ceux qui ont survécu ont pu s'en sortir vivants. Vous _devez_ le croire ! »

Elle sourit faiblement à l'agent.

« Merci du vote de confiance. »

Elle prit un moment pour se secouer de sa mélancolie.

« Ok, donc vous avez de toute évidence entendu parler de l'Initiative. »

Buffy jeta un regard interrogatif à Giles et il hocha son acquiescement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mulder réfléchit un moment et dit :

« Que leurs ordres de mission par écrit étaient de collecter ou détruire des hostiles sub-terrestres. S'ils les collectaient, c'était dans le but d'études scientifiques afin de mieux comprendre comment les combattre. »

Buffy et Giles eurent un reniflement de dérision.

« Mais la femme qui était à la tête de l'opération, une certaine Professeur Maggie Walsh, avait une poignée de projets sur lesquels elle travaillait en secret. »

Il regarda sa partenaire et vit une expression presque peinée dans ses yeux. Il supposa que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui en parlait.

« J'essayais de trouver comment te convaincre d'y aller, Scully. Le temps que les vidéos me parviennent, l'Initiative était déjà presque complètement démantelée et toute connaissance s'y rapportant désavouée. »

Giles s'éclaircit la gorge pour regagner leur attention. Ils avaient besoin d'acquérir leurs propres informations et n'avaient pas besoin de se préoccuper de la relation professionnelle entre les agents.

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée de la nature de ces projets, Agent Mulder ? » demanda-t-il, incertain s'il préférait que la réponse soit oui ou qu'elle soit non.

Mulder eut un sourire charmant.

« Juste Mulder, s'il vous plaît. L'un d'entre eux était de construire le soldat parfait. Je ne suis pas sûr du comment, mais on aurait dit qu'elle se l'avait jouer à la Frankestein et l'avait assemblé par morceaux. Et comme touche finale, elle avait opté de l'alimenter avec de l'uranium. »

Scully manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler.

« Quoi ? Elle était folle ? Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point cela serait instable ? »

Buffy eut un reniflement ironique.

« Le Professeur _Walsh_ était instable, Agent Scully, déclara-t-elle.

_ Bref, mes sources disent qu'on a vu la 'créature' – qui s'appelait Adam – dans le complex, mais qu'on n'avait pas vu ce qui lui était arrivé. Je suppose que votre groupe s'en est occupé ? dit Mulder avec espoir en regardant les deux personnes sur le canapé.

« Ouai, Adam n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un qui me donne des cauchemars, mais quand même un souvenir, » leur dit-elle avec un léger frémissement comme les rêves avec la Première Tueuse lui revenait en mémoire.

Scully se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de l'uranium ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Lui ai dit au revoir. »

Elle remarqua les expressions concernées sur les visages des agents et développa :

« Nous avons gagné en utilisant la magie, et nous avons utilisé la magie pour le faire disparaître... Je suis désolée, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions, mais j'aimerai passer à la raison de notre présence ici, si c'est d'accord ? »

Scully acquiesça à contre-cœur, espérant qu'ils pourraient obtenir de plus amples réponses plus tard.

Buffy se tourna vers le 'père' candidat. C'était un gars mignon, donc au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour la beauté de ses enfants.

« Mulder, avez-vous appris ce qu'était le deuxième projet ?

_ En fait... non. Celui-ci était enterré si profondément que les 'Gunmen' n'ont rien pu trouver. Ce qui est plutôt étrange, » finit-il, inquiet de leur échec.

Buffy balaya son évidente inquiétude.

« C'est probablement parce qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment gardé une trace papier convenable de celui-là. Son autre plan pour le parfait soldat était d'en faire un par conception contrôlée, » dit-elle d'un ton lourd de sens.

Le front de Scully se fronça comme elle se concentrait pour assimiler les indices.

« En utilisant la Tueuse ? avança-t-elle une hypothèse.

« Hin-hin. Non seulement je suis bonne pour protéger le monde, mais je suis aussi l'incubatrice humaine pour des expérience de reproduction, » répondit-elle avec un rictus écœuré.

La docteur aux cheveux roux ne put se retenir face à la douleur qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Cette femme mérite d'être enfermée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, déclara-t-elle.

_ Trop tard. Son autre expérience l'a déjà tuée. Croyez-moi, quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle a eut de la chance qu'Adam l'a déjà poignardée. Je ne suis pas sensé m'attaquer aux humains, mais je pense que j'aurais fait une exception pour elle, » gronda-t-elle, la Tueuse faisant son apparition au travers de son langage corporel.

Giles la saisit avec force et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu es un Champion, Buffy. Ce genre de sale boulot est pour moi, » lui dit-il avec un regard dur et dangereux qui laissaient s'échapper d'âpres émotions.

Au lieu de l'effrayer ou de la perturber, cela la fit se sentir en sécurité et elle se laissa aller dans son embrasse.

Mulder n'avait toujours pas fait le lien entre tous les indices, et demanda donc :

« Avez-vous eu besoin d'aide pour retrouver le père ? »

Puis il eut une pensée troublante:

« Elle _a_ utilisé un père humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scully leva les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité avant d'énoncer l'évidence :

« Mulder, je pense qu'ils _ont_ retrouvé le père ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Buffy intervint rapidement :

« Oui et non, en fait. Vous êtes l'_un_ des possible 'donneurs'. S'il vous plaît ne me demandez pas comment elle a eu les 'dons', ou pourquoi elle a choisit ceux qui était sur sa liste. Nous ne savons pas, et elle n'a laissé aucune note détaillée derrière elle. Tout ce que nous avons pu découvrir est une liste de nom, et dans certains cas, de lieux, pour les trouver. »

Le visage de Mulder s'éclaira.

« Peut-on vous aider avec ça ? » supplia-t-il. Il voulait vraiment les aider. Non seulement parce qu'il pourrait être le père de son enfant, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que de prêter assistance à la Tueuse était bon pour son karma. En plus, ça serait quelque chose de vraiment cool à raconter aux 'Gunmen'.

Giles examina l'offre, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il y voyait des avantages.

« En fait, nous apprécierions vraiment. Certains de ces individus sont sous la garde attentive du gouvernement pour une raison ou pour une autre Puisque nous n'avons pas d'accréditation de sécurité nécessaire pour les trouver, nous pourrions utiliser votre aide pour contacter...

_ Mais vous avez tous les deux une accréditation Top-Secret, » interrompit Mulder.

Les yeux de Buffy lui semblèrent lui sortir de la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Il eut l'air embarrassé.

« Je devine qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit. Quand ils ont étouffé l'affaire du désastre de l'Initiative, ils vous ont donné à vous deux plus deux autres une accréditation spéciale par l'État Major et la Sécurité Intérieur. Comme ça, si c'est nécessaire, il peuvent requérir votre assistance dans le futur pour tout projet qu'ils dirigent. »

Là, les yeux de Buffy se rétrécirent de colère... non, de rage.

« Si ce n'est pas géniale, ça ! Ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse le ménage pour eux ! »

Giles la tira contre lui.

« Chut, chère enfant. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de se mettre dans un état pareil. Nous pouvons nous occuper de ça si et quand cela deviendra nécessaire. Pour l'instant, on peut l'utiliser à notre avantage, » lui rappela-t-il.

Scully décida de tenter une diversion.

« Avez-vous la liste des pères possibles ? Peut-être que nous pourrions en trouver certains que vous n'avez pas pu... Juste par curiosité, qu'espérez-vous tirer de ces visites ?

_ Je veux savoir si je devrais garder le bébé ou avoir un avortement. Et pour prendre cette décision, j'ai besoin de rencontrer le père en personne, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Mais vous ne pourrez pas savoir qui est le père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour un avortement, » fit Scully avec confusion.

Giles retira ses lunettes et commença à les frotter tout en répondant :

« Normalement, oui. Toutefois, nous allons utiliser la magie pour déterminer la paternité une fois que nous aurons finis de rencontrer ces hommes.

_ Vraiment ? Comment ? questionna Murphy, qui ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon dans un magasin de friandises.

_ Nous jetterons un sort sur des objets obtenus de chacun de ces hommes. Le sort nous dira lequel est le père. Ensuite, Buffy pourra prendre sa décision, et nous verrons à partir de là. Si elle garde le bébé et pense que le père devrait être inclus dans la vie de l'enfant, nous ferons une demande officiel d'un test de paternité une fois que le bébé sera né, » précisa Giles à leur intention.

Buffy laissa échapper un bâillement juste à ce moment-là.

« Désolée. Les nausées matinales et les hormones ont mis la pagaille dans mes réserves d'énergie. La liste est à l'hôtel. On pourrait repasser plus tard dans la journée ? »

Scully réfléchit pendant une minute, puis proposa :

« Si vous voulez, nous pourrions nous rencontrer pour manger ensemble ce soir et vous l'amènerez à ce moment-là. »

Elle lança un regard à Mulder qui parut enchanté de cette suggestion.

Buffy et Giles eurent leur propre conversation silencieuse avant d'accepter l'invitation, puis ils se levèrent pour partir.

* * *

**N/A : Le dîner n'est pas réellement important, donc je n'en parle pas. Ce que Giles et Buffy apprendront lors de ce repas sera forcément dévoilé dans les prochains chapitres.**

_Prochain chapitre : Hannibal Lecter_

_Ils pensent que ce type est effrayant ? Trop pas !_


	6. Hannibal Lecter

**Rencontrer les pères : 5. Hannibal Lecter  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 05: Hannibal Lecter**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé : _Ils pensent que ce type est effrayant ? Trop pas !  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Les personnages et les bouts de dialogue tirés du film 'Le Silence des Agneaux' appartiennent à ****Thomas Harris**** et ****Orion Pictures****. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Hôpital Psychiatrique d'État de Baltimore pour les Criminels**

Buffy et Giles se tenaient debout, oui _debout_, dans le bureau du Dr Frederick Chilton en attendant de recontrer le candidat suivant sur la liste. Ils étaient debout car cet homme était trop malpoli pour leur offrir un siège.

Ce qui leur convenait très bien, vu qu'ils voulaient en finir et se débarrasser de sa présence avant que l'un d'entre eux ne cède à la tentation de lui arracher les yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrées étaient de déshabiller Buffy du regard. Il avait même réussi à le faire quand il ne la regardait pas directement. Seule la force de Tueuse de Buffy empêchait Giles de déchaîner son Ripper intérieur sur ce pervers.

Ils se souvenaient de l'avertissement qu'ils avaient reçu de l'agent du FBI à qui ils avaient soumis leur demande de visite pour ce prisonnier particulier :

_« Soyez très prudents avec Hannibal Lecter. Le Dr Chilton à l'asile vous donnera la procédure à suivre avec lui. Suivez-la à la lettre, tout le temps. Ne lui dîtes rien de personnel. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas un type comme Hannibal Lecter dans votre tête... Obtenez ce que vous cherchez, mais n'oubliez jamais ce qu'il est. Un pur psychopathe... »_

Le Dr Chilton, Directeur de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique d'État de Baltimore pour les Criminels, parla d'un ton condescendant :

« C'est si rare d'en capturer un vivant. Pour la recherche, le Dr Lecter est notre meilleur spécimen... »

Levant les yeux du dossier de Lecter, il continua avec ce qu'il croyait être un sourire plein de charme :

« Vous savez, nous avons beaucoup de visiteurs, ici, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu d'aussi attirante...

_ Ne pourrait-on pas passer à notre visite, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Buffy avec autant de patience qu'elle avait une réserve, mais celle-ci commençait rapidement à atteindre ses limites.

_ Passerez-vous la nuit à Baltimore... ? Parce qu'on peut trouver des coins très sympa pour s'amuser en ville, avec la bonne personne pour vous guider, » continua-t-il d'insister.

Giles passa un bras autour de la taille de Buffy d'un air possessif. Il espéra qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour cette démonstration de machisme, mais il commençait à perdre le peu de contrôle de lui-même qu'il lui restait et était à deux doigts de tabasser ce crétin.

« J'ai bien peur que _notre_ agenda ne soit déjà remplis pour la durée de notre séjour à Baltimore, _monsieur_. »

Chilton fit une pause pour étudier le couple, puis enchaîna avec rancœur :

« Je vois. Ne perdons pas de temps, alors. Je suis un homme occupé. »

Il lut le dossier à voix haute :

« Lecter dépeça neuf personnes – dont nous pouvons être certains – et cuisina ses morceaux favoris. Nous avons essayé de l'étudier, bien sûr – mais il est bien trop sophistiqué pour les tests standards. Et ma foi, qu'est-ce qu'il nous hait ! Il pense que je suis sa Némésis personnelle... Peut-être pourrez-vous avoir de meilleurs résultats. »

Buffy n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait dit ça, mais posa quand même la question :

« Que voulez-vous dire, Dr Chilton ?

_ Une jeune et jolie jeune fille pour son seul plaisir ? Je ne crois pas que Lecter ait vu beaucoup de femmes depuis 8 ans. Et oh, vous êtes vraiment à son 'goût' – pour ainsi dire, » expliqua-t-il, tentant de choquer la jolie blonde.

Elle resta indifférente face à cette menace implicite.

« Je ne suis pas là pour flirter avec lui, juste pour avoir quelques réponses. »

Chilton cacha sa déception devant son manque de peur. Starling avait été bien plus amusante.

« Bien. Alors vous devriez être capable de vous rappeler des règles. »

Il se leva et les conduisit dans un endroit encore plus sombre et plus sinistre. De lourdes grilles protégeaient les lumières. Ils pouvaient entendre des coups lointains et des cris rauques étouffés. Ils pressèrent le pas.

« Ne passez pas la main au travers des barreaux, ne touchez pas les barreaux. Ne lui donnez rien d'autre que du papier léger – pas de crayons ou de stylos. Pas d'agrafes ou de trombones sur ses papiers. Utilisez l'ouverture prévue pour la nourriture, pas d'exception. N'acceptez rien s'il vous tend quelque chose. Vous me comprenez ? » leur demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait à des enfants de quatre ans.

Giles répondit stoïquement :

« Nous comprenons. »

Chilton renifla en son for intérieur, cherchant à bousculer ces deux personnes qui osaient venir dans _son_ établissement et demander un entretien avec _son_ prisonnier.

« Je vais vous montrer pourquoi nous insistons sur de tels précautions... L'après-midi du 8 juillet 1981, il se plaignit de douleurs à la poitrine et fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Son bâillon et ses entraves lui furent retirées pour lui faire passer une radio. Quand l'infirmière s'est penchée sur lui, voici ce qu'il lui a fait... »

Il tendit à Buffy une petite photo écornée. En la voyant, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Cela plut à Chilton, et il continua :

« Les médecins ont réussi à lui remettre en place la mâchoire, plus ou moins, et à sauver l'un de ses yeux. Le rythme cardiaque de Lecter n'a jamais dépassé les 85, même quand il a mangé la langue de cette fille. Je le fais gardé par ici. »

Il se tourna et appuya sur un bouton. Une porte en acier s'ouvrit lentement, et Barney – un grand garde impassible – les attendaient dans l'antichambre. Sur le mur, il y avait des entraves, des menottes, un bâillon, une matraque et des fusils tranquillisants.

Giles lui barra rapidement la route.

« Dr Chilton, si Lecter vous considère comme un ennemi – comme vous nous l'avez dit – alors nous aurions peut-être plus de chance si nous y allons par nous-mêmes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Vous auriez pu suggérer cela dans mon bureau, ça m'aurait fait économiser du temps, » mordit Chilton, agacé de ne pas pouvoir assister y personnellement. Tant pis, il aura ce qui lui est dû en regardant les vidéos.

Buffy lui offrit son faux sourire de meilleur qualité.

« Hé, oh, vous ne nous avez pas donner ce choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui tendit la photo. Après un moment d'hésitation, il la prit, serrant de colère sa mâchoire.

« Quand ils en auront fini, faîtes-les sortir, » commanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Barney leur fit un sourire rassurant.

« Salut, je suis Barney. Il vous a dit de ne pas vous approcher des barreaux ?

_ Buffy Summers. Rupert Giles. Oui, il nous l'a dit, » répondit-elle, lui serrant la main.

Il hocha son approbation.

« Ok, Après toutes les autres, c'est la dernières cellules. Restez au milieu. J'ai mis deux chaises pour vous. »

Sentant leur tension, il désigna un écran de sécurité tout près.

« Je serais en train de regarder. Tout ira bien. »

Giles mit la main dans la poche, sortit une feuille de papier, et la tendit à Barney.

« En fait, vous ne serez_ pas_ en train de regarder. C'est un ordre pour fermer toute surveillance autour de la cellule de M. Lecter, y compris les enregistrements audio. Cette entrevue restera privée. Avez-vous compris ?

_ Le Dr Chilton ne va pas aimer ça. Il pourrait même essayer de le faire annuler, les prévint Barney.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il aime ou pas. Ces ordres ont été signés à la fois par le gouverneur et par le Président des États-Unis. S'il veut garder son poste, il _devra_ obéir ! » aboya Giles. Buffy lui posa la main sur le bras, et il s'excusa pour son ton.

Puis le garde haussa les épaules :

« Ça me semble bon. Rappelez-vous juste d'être prudent là-bas. Il est _vraiment_ dangereux. »

Giles et Buffy acquiescèrent avec gratitude. Ils regardèrent le long couloir et commencèrent à l'emprunter. Il les regarda partir, espérant presque que Chilton essaierait de passer outre leurs ordres. Cet homme était presque aussi mauvais que certains des détenus qui étaient ici. Pas aussi mauvais que Lecter, mais quand même...

Ils avancèrent tous les deux le long du couloir qui réverbérait le bruit de leur pas. En haut à droite se trouvaient les caméras de surveillance. En passant devant, Giles murmura un sort rapide pour couper le son et cacher la vue de la cellule de Lecter. Juste au cas où Chilton essaierait de regarder malgré les ordres. Sur la gauche se trouvaient les cellules. Certaines étaient capitonnées avec une meurtrière d'observation, d'autres étaient normales, avec des barreaux – leurs occupants étant de sombres silhouettes, marmonnant, s'agitant.

Soudain, une sombre figure dans l'avant-dernière cellule se jeta sur eux, son visage s'écrasant de manière grotesque sur les barreaux comme il sifffla :

« Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton vagin ! »

Buffy frissonna un instant, puis siffla à son tour :

« Super. Tu as un peu d'avance au cas où un vampire serait assez taré pour te transformer. »

Ils arrivèrent lentement en vue de la cellule d'Hannibal Lecter. Derrière les barreaux se trouvait un second grillage en nylon renforcé. La cellule contenait quelques fournitures de pauvre qualité, beaucoup de livres à la couverture souple, et des papiers. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des dessins magnifiques et très bien exécutés – pour la plupart de villes européennes – faits au fusain ou au crayon.

Buffy s'arrêta devant les barreaux en respectant poliment une certaine distance, et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« M. Lecter ? Mon nom est Buffy Summers, voici mon associé Rupert Giles. Pourrions-nous vous parler ? »

Le Dr Hannibal Lecter était allongé sur son lit, dans un pyjama blanc, et lisait un magazine de Vogue en Italien. Il se tourna et l'étudia en ignorant l'homme pour le moment. Son visage était resté si longtemps sans voir la lumière du soleil qu'il semblait presque délavé – à l'exception des yeux brillants et de la bouche humide et rouge. Hé, il ressemblait même à un vampire.

Il se leva souplement, traversant la pièce pour se tenir devant elle – avec toute la politesse attendue d'un hôte accueillant des visiteurs. Sa voix était cultivée, et douce.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Summers, Monsieur Giles. »

Ils prirent calmement place dans les sièges, ne paraissant pas tout du alarmés de l'aura de danger dégagé par cet homme. Buffy prit de nouveau la parole :

« Nous sommes venus vous parler d'une expérimentation nous concernant vous et moi. »

Les yeux de Lecter se plongèrent dans les siens, cherchant une faiblesse.

« Et de quelle expérimentation pourrait-il s'agir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Une expérimentation à des fins de reproduction, en Californie. Avec vous comme potentiel donneur et moi comme incubateur, répondit-elle laconiquement.

_ Puis-je voir vos papiers d'identité ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

Ils furent surpris, mais extirpèrent leur carte d'identité et lui tendirent pour qu'il puisse les examiner. Il sourit d'une manière apaisante.

« Plus près, s'il vous plaît, plus...près... »

Elle obéit à chaque fois, essayant de ne pas rouler des yeux devant sa tentative flagrante de manipulation.

Les narines de Lecter palpitèrent comme il renifla doucement – comme un animal – l'air ambiant. Puis il leur offrit de nouveau son dérangeant sourire.

« Asseyez-vous. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se rassit dans la chaise de bureau en métal. Il attendit poliment qu'elle soit installée, puis s'assit à son tour et lui fit face avec une expression de délice.

« Bien. Alors. Qu'est-ce que Miggs vous a dit ? »

Devant son regard perplexe, il ajouta :

« 'Multiple Miggs' dans la cellule d'à côté. Il vous a murmuré quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Giles, qui agrippait la chaise si fortement qu'il commençait à y laisser des marques. Puis elle dévisagea Lecter d'un air impassible en lui répondant :

« Il a dit : 'Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton vagin'. »

Lecter soupira d'un air triste :

« Je vois. J'en suis moi-même incapable. Vous utilisez de la crème pour le corps parfumée à la vanille, et quelques fois vous portez un léger parfum de lavande, mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous avez amené votre plus beau sac, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy, confuse par sa question, hésita.

« Oui, fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

_ Il est beaucoup mieux que vos chaussures » commenta-t-il.

Giles essaya d'étouffer un ricanement, mais ne réussit pas complètement. Le criminel avait de la chance qu'elle n'était pas sensée s'approcher de lui. Si elle l'avait pu, il aurait rapidement appris à ne pas se mêler des goûts vestimentaires de Buffy en matière de mode.

Cela n'empêcha pas celle-ci de lui jeta un regard noir, cependant.

« Hé, laisse mes chaussures en dehors de ça, le psycho ! »

Giles s'agita inconfortablement, cherchant un moyen de dissiper la tension.

« Êtes-vous l'auteur de ces dessins ?

_ Oui. C'est le Duomo, vu depuis le Belvédère. Vous connaissez Florence ? » s'enquit-il de ses 'invités'.

Malgré elle, Buffy fut impressionnée.

« Tous ces détails, juste de mémoire... ?

_ La mémoire, Mademoiselle Summers, est tout ce qu'il me reste en matière de paysage, » dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Voulant en finir avec tout ça, elle tenta de revenir au but de la conversation.

« A propos de cette expérience... »

Lecter l'interrompit :

« Savez-vous pourquoi on appelle le plus récent tueur en série Buffalo Bill ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur :

« Le FBI dit qu'il écorche ses victimes, comme le vrai Buffalo Bill. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il leur enlève la peau, Mademoiselle Summers ? Faîtes-moi frémir par votre sagesse.

_ La plupart des tueurs en série garde une sorte de trophée. C'est peut-être tout simplement quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'il se fabrique un manteau. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? répondit-elle, son exaspération se faisant clairement sentir dans sa voix.

_ Je ne gardais pas de trophée, rétorqua-t-il pour la provoquer.

_ Non, vous mangiez les vôtres, » renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Il se tendit un instant, puis eut un petit sourire face à sa légère impudence.

« Ok, cette expérience, qu'en est-il ?

_ Juste ce que je vous ai dit : ils ont pris l'ADN d'un donneur, fertilisé un de mes ovules avec et me l'ont remis dans le ventre. Je suis juste en train de visiter les gars qui se trouvent sur la liste pour avoir une première impression sur chacun d'entre eux. Je demande aussi un souvenir venant de chacun d'eux avant de pouvoir me décider si j'interromps la grossesse ou pas. »

Soudain, il arracha brusquement une esquisse du mur, la posa sur le plateau qui servait pour ses repas, posé près de l'ouverture au niveau du sol, et envoya le plateau vers elle, le bruit métallique résonnant dans le couloir. Sa voix resta aussi agréable qu'avant, presque ronronnante :

« Vous êtes teeellement vertueuse, n'est-ce pas... ? Vous savez à quoi vous me faîtes penser, avec votre beau sac et vos horribles chaussures ? Vous ressemblez à une campagnarde. Une campagnarde bien propre sur elle, disponible, avec un tout petit peu de goût... Une bonne nutrition vous a permis d'atteindre une certaine taille, mais vous n'en êtes pas moins à une génération près de n'être qu'une sale petite blanche, n'est-ce pas, Melle Summers... ? Et, oh, comme les garçons viennent à vous facilement ! Tous ces coups d'un soir, pénibles et poisseux, à l'arrière d'une voiture, tandis que vous ne rêviez qu'à partir loin de là. N'importe où, pas vrai ? N'importe où qui soit loin de votre petite ville coincée au milieu de nulle part. »

Durant toute sa tirade, Buffy agrippa la main de Giles dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. Elle savait que si elle le lâchait, il se précipiterait dans la cage. Quand Lecter eut fini de parler, elle n'arriva plus à se contenir. Ses épaules tremblaient, et Lecter présuma que c'était de douleur et de honte. À sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire... face à _lui _! Personne ne se moquait du Dr Hannibal Lecter !

« Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop drôle ! Vous savez, à part la partie où vous vous êtes encore moqué de mes chaussures. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse pas vous atteindre là-dedans ou je vous aurais brisé tous les os de votre corps. »

Elle se tourna vers Giles avec un sourire moqueur :

« As-tu entendu ce grand n'importe quoi ? Et on le considère comme un _génie _? Cordélia est plus perspicace. Et ses insultes sont meilleurs, en plus. »

Giles lui rendit son sourire, soulagé que les railleries de l'homme ne l'aient pas atteintes, même si elles étaient fausses.

« Peut-être que c'est un truc de la Côte Est. Ils n'ont pas autant d'entraînement, par ici. Je te parie qu'Harmony pourrait l'emporter sur lui dans un combat verbal. »

Même s'il ne connaissait pas les filles dont ils parlaient, Lecter était certain qu'il était en train de se faire insulter. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Il ressortit la petite histoire qui avait tant perturbé l'Officier Starling lors de sa visite d'il y a quelques semaines.

« Un agent de recensement a essayé de me questionner, une fois. J'ai mangé ses reins avec quelques fèves et un bon petit Chianti, dit-il avec un petit bruit d'aspiration, espérant troubler la petite blonde. Et peut-être son compagnon, aussi.

_ Et … ? questionna-t-elle. Tu penses que _ça_, ça te rend effrayant ? Tu ne vaux même pas un deux sur mon échelle de frayeur, mon pote ! Sûr, quand j'avais 14 ans, t'aurais pu me faire peur avec ce tissu d'idiotie, mais depuis mes 15 ans, ma vie fait ressembler tes petites manigances à un dessin animé pour enfants. Te fatigue pas. »

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la cage d'une démarche de prédateur, saisissant le dessin sur le plateau. Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le regard transperçant, laissant pour un instant la Tueuse apparaître.

« Au fait, si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que _penser_ à t'évader et à venir après moi – ou même te trouver dans le même État que moi – je te traquerais et c'est _moi_ qui te donnerais des cauchemars, compris ? »

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis retourna sur son lit, restant immobile comme une statue. Cela n'était pas normal. Il était le monstre que _tout le monde_ craignait. Pourtant ce petit morceau de fille arrive et il découvre que c'était lui qui avait peur d'_elle_. Pire, il était soulagé qu'il y ait un mur pour le protéger. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

« Je sais que tu as fait ce petit numéro à d'autres visiteurs, Lecter. Si je découvre que tu as essayé de venir après eux, mon avertissement tient toujours. A plus tard... quand tu dormiras, » ricana-t-elle d'un ton menaçant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir le long du couloir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de location, Giles prit Buffy dans ses bras. Même si elle avait joué les durs juste avant, il savait qu'elle avait été un peu secouée. Cela l'avait lui-même secoué, et lui avait été quasiment ignoré.

Elle lui rendit brièvement son étreinte, avant de se dégager et de sortir son téléphone.

« Hé, Mulder ? Dis merci de ma part aux Gunmen de nous avoir prévenus pour le Directeur et Lecter. Ça a été plus facile de garder mon sang-froid quand ils ont essayé leurs manipulations psychologiques. La lettre du gouverneur et du Président ont été utiles, aussi.

_ Si tu veux vraiment les remercier, tu pourrais toujours passer nous rendre visite, tu sais, » suggéra son nouvel ami.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, il essayait de lui faire rencontrer ses mystérieuses sources. Apparemment, ces personnes étaient de grands admirateurs, et avaient même créé une poupée Buffy – complète jusqu'au mini-pieu.

« Je te l'ai dit, je le ferai dès que j'en aurais la chance. J'ai _vraiment_ des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment, tu te rappelles ? lui dit-elle.

_ Je sais. Mais tu nous manques, à Scully et moi. Tu sais sûrement toi aussi à quel point c'est agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de l'inhabituel sans que celui-ci te regarde comme s'il te pensait bon pour une gentil petite pièce capitonnée, » répondit-il, son ton faisant clairement paraître qu'elle leur manquait sincèrement.

Elle soupira.

« On essaiera, ok ? Tu as raison, c'est sympa de pouvoir discuter de ce genre de truc. Au fait, des nouvelles sur ce type?

_ Désolé, pas encore. Dès que l'un d'entre nous a quelque chose, on te le fera savoir. Promis, » lui assura-t-il.

Buffy se rassit et réfléchit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire allait lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre.

« Tes gars iront-ils plus vite si je leur envoie une photo dédicacée de moi et Giles ? »

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Horatio Caine_

_« Si c'est lui le père, ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit de déménager à Miami ? »_


	7. Horatio Caine

**Rencontrer les pères : 6. Horatio Caine  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 06: Horatio Caine **

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: _« Si c'est lui le père, ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit de déménager à Miami ? »  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Les personnages des Experts : Miami appartiennent à Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, Ann Donahue and CBS.**

**Chronologie : pour Les experts : Miami, l'histoire se situe à l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 'Disparitions' (_Lost Son_). Changement dans le scénario pour s'adapter à mes préférences.**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

La bague de Buffy avait été endommagée la nuit précédente durant un combat avec un vampire. Giles lui cria dessus pendant 10 bonnes minutes pour avoir tué un vampire dans sa condition, mais elle lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Le fait qu'elle était même en train de porter cette bague était la preuve qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à 'travailler' quand elle était sortit chercher quelque chose à manger.

Donc elle était là, dans la bijouterie McCauley, attendant de voir si on pouvait rapidement resserrer la bague pendant qu'ils étaient à Miami. Giles étaient en train de leur réserver une table pour le déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité avant qu'ils n'aillent voir le prochain gars sur son lieu de travail. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à décider où – maison ou travail – c'était le mieux pour lâcher leur petite bombe.

Elle déambulait au hasard dans la boutique, regardant les divers vitrines. Mentalement, elle évaluait quelles pièces poseraient des problèmes, comme sa bague, et quelles pièces pouvaient en fait l'aider quand elle sortait patrouiller. Une magnifique croix retint son attention. Après sa dernière entrevue avec Angel, elle ne voulait plus porter la croix qu'il lui avait donné la première fois qu'elle était à Sunnydale... ouah, cela faisait vraiment trois ans et demi ? On aurait dit que cela faisait plus longtemps que ça.

Deux gars entrèrent d'un air résolu alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et commencèrent à parler avec le propriétaire. Buffy releva brusquement la tête en prenant conscience de la tension qui commençait à apparaître dans la pièce. Ces nouveaux gars avaient sorti leur flingue et se déplaçaient lentement vers l'arrière-boutique. Mais la manière dont ils bougeaient lui criait 'policier', donc elle n'était pas trop inquiète à leur sujet.

Quand ils levèrent leur arme, le rouquin jeta un regard aux cassiers et à elle, et leur ordonna de se baisser. Elle commença à se baisser histoire de ne pas être une distraction et causer la mort quelqu'un. Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le gars au look débraillé avait des problèmes avec son arme et il quitta des yeux ceux sur qui ils étaient en train de tirer dans l'arrière-boutique. Réagissant d'instincts, Buffy saisit l'objet le plus proche pour le balancer afin d'assommer le tireur tout taclant M. Débraillé.

C'est une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait fait en plus, car une seconde de plus et le gars se serait pris une des balles qui volaient dans la pièce. Le presse-papier en cristal qu'elle venait de lancer toucha sa cible avec un bruit sec écœurant. Buffy sentit la crainte qu'elle l'avait peut-être mis trop de force dans son lancée et qu'elle l'avait tué. La peur de suivre le même chemin que Faith la cloua sur place.

Elle entendit vaguement le rouquin demander :

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

oOo

Speed retourna délicatement la fille qui venait de le mettre à terre afin de pouvoir vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il espérait vraiment que sa stupidité ne coûterait pas la vie à un civil. En particulier celle du civil qui avait sauvé _la sienne._ Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir de sang ni sur lui, ni sur elle.

oOo

Horatio descendit le second tireur, puis sécurisa le premier avant de se diriger vers Speed et la jeune femme dans la pièce principale. Speed semblait aller bien, vu qu'il était en train de vérifier si la blonde était blessée.

Il observa attentivement la pièce. Quelque chose était étrange. La blonde se trouvait à plus de 3 mètres de Speed quand la fusillade avait commencé, mais était juste à côté de lui maintenant. De plus, le premier tireur n'avait pas été touché par une balle, mais avait été assommé par un presse-papier. En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé avec le revolver de Speed pour qu'il s'arrête pour l'examiner comme ça ? Même au milieu de la fusillade, Horatio avait vu ce qui s'était passé du coin de l'œil.

Bon, visiblement, personne n'était blessé, mais la jeune demoiselle semblait être en état de choc. Horatio poussa Speed hors du chemin, lui disant d'appeler des renforts et une ambulance. Puis il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Quand il vit qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et répéta sa question.

Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se focaliser sur lui, et un regard empli d'horreur prit la place du regard vide.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Interprétant mal sa question, Horatio montra Speed du doigt et répondit :

« Non, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas lui, l'autre type. Ça a fait un drôle de bruit, comme si je l'avais lancé trop fort. Est-il mort ? » plaida-t-elle comme des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses paupières.

Cela fendit le cœur d'Horatio que ce soit _ça s_a plus grande préoccupation juste après avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Il enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille.

« Il est toujours vivant, et son pouls était solide quand je l'ai pris i peine une minute. »

Buffy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Alors, elle n'était peut-être finalement pas une meurtrière après tout.

Horatio sourit devant le soulagement visible qui s'afficha sur son visage en entendant ça. Il espérait pour elle que ce type allait survivre. Elle ne méritait pas le cauchemar de savoir qu'on a pris la vie de quelqu'un, surtout qu'elle venait de _sauver_ un autre.

« Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir sauver mon collègue, Mademoiselle...

_ Euh, Summers. Buffy Summers. »

Elle eut un petit rire embarrassé.

« C'est bien ma veine de venir à Miami à la recherche de quelqu'un juste pour me retrouver au beau milieu d'une fusillade. Giles ne va pas arrêter de m'en reparler. »

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Giles ! Je dois lui parler avant qu'il ne parte à ma recherche et ne flippe complètement ! »

Comme si ses mots l'avaient appelé, la voix de Giles retentit à travers les airs avec une pointe distincte de Ripper :

« Je dois rentrer là-dedans ! Mon amie Buffy était là pour faire réparer sa bague ! »

Buffy se leva, en acceptant l'aide d'Horatio.

« Giles ! appela-t-elle. Je vais bien ! J'arrive dans une seconde. »

Horatio lui prit la main pour la retenir.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

_ Je vais bien. Mais je ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que Giles décide de ne plus attendre et ne force le passage à travers vos policiers, » répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Horatio lui prit le coude et la dirigea vers la sortie. Techniquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était agréable, et elle se doutait que cela paraîtrait bizarre si elle refusait son aide.

oOo

Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la boutique, Giles se précipita vers eux et la saisit par les épaules, traquant rapidement le moindre signe qu'elle avait été blessée. Quand il ne vit rien, il l'attira contre lui et la serra très fort. Après quelques secondes, Buffy lui rappela avec une point d'humour qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je revenais te chercher et des gens ont dit qu'ils avaient entendu des coups de feu. Le temps que j'arrive ici, tous ces policiers bloquaient mon chemin, » finit-il en jetant un regard noir dans leur direction.

Buffy lui serra la main pour attirer son attention vers elle avant de commencer son explication :

« Ces gars de la police sont entrés dans la boutique pour je ne sais quoi, et l'un d'eux a remarqué un truc dans l'arrière boutique. Après, l'enfer s'est déchaîné. J'ai remarqué que le type débraillé avait un problème avec son arme et il était planté là comme une cible facile donc je l'ai taclé juste après avoir lancé quelque chose sur le gars de l'arrière-boutique. »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Giles, je crois que je l'ai lancé trop fort. Ça a fait cet horrible bruit quand ça l'a touché. »

Elle eut un geste en direction d'Horatio.

« Ce gars dit que le méchant est toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Et si je l'ai tué, Giles ? Si je suis une meurtrière ? »

Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Giles la secoua et lui déclara fortement :

« Je ne te laisserai _pas_ penser ça de toi-même ! Tu m'entends ! Même s'il meurt, cela ne fait pas de toi une meurtrière !

_ Mais peut-être que si je l'avais lancé moins fort... suggéra-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Non ! Arrête immédiatement ! Ce sont ses propres actes qui l'ont mis dans cette situation. Par conséquent, le blâme repose entièrement sur lui, » répliqua-t-il avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Horation les observait, et décida d'ajouter un avis objectif, pensant que cela pourrait aider.

« Votre ami a raison, Mademoiselle Summers. Vous devriez _plutôt_ vous focaliser sur le fait que vous avez été incroyablement brave là-bas. »

Giles marqua son acquiescement :

« Ça, et le fait que ce que tu as fait était aussi incroyablement _stupide _! »

Horatio le regarda fixement, choqué d'entendre la colère dans la voix de l'homme. Il était d'accord que la femme avait été imprudente, mais n'était-il pas censé être en train de la réconforter pour le moment ?

Mais Giles continua :

« Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé ? Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en danger comme ça, Buffy. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Speed sembla atterré qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle avait risqué sa vie et celle du bébé pour lui. Tout ça parce qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de son arme aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû. Le regard qu'Horatio lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard... en détails.

Buffy eut finalement un sourire comme elle lui posa la main sur la joue pour le réconforter.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais jetée devant la balle pour protéger M. Débraillé. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'éviter un drame, c'est tout. »

Elle regarda le suspect être chargé dans l'ambulance et être emmené. Puis elle se tourna vers les policiers.

« Je devine qu'ils voudront me parler un moment, Giles. Tu penses que tu pourras me ramener un truc du restaurant pour que je puisse manger au poste ? demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux brillants.

_ Certainement. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là, lui dit-il avec une légère exaspération face à sa tentative de manipulation.

_ En faite, nous aimerions vous emmener à notre laboratoire de la police scientifique et vous poser nos questions là-bas. Nous allons prendre des échantillons dans la boutique, et nous aurions besoin des vôtre afin de les écarter, » expliqua Horatio.

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Ouah, quelle coïncidence ! Nous allions justement y aller après le déjeuner pour trouver ce gars dont j'ai parlé plus tôt. »

Horatio se dit qu'il connaissait la plupart, si ce n'est tous, les employés du labo, donc il offrit :

« Peut-être que je peux vous aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour votre aide aujourd'hui.

_ Coolissime. Giles, t'as le papier ? »

Elle le prit et chercha le nom.

« C'est un Horatio Caine. Vous le connaissait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais c'est une affaire privée dont je ne peux parler qu'avec _lui_.

_ Je suis Horatio Caine, » s'introduisit-il, espérant qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur. Mais il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça après ce qu'elle avait fait pour Speed.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Uh, uh. Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit juste avant ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Parce que vous ne me connaissez pas de vue. C'est généralement une bonne raison de se méfier, » répondit-il d'un ton raisonnable.

Elle y réfléchit une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Je suppose que c'est logique. Mais avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, il me fait une preuve de votre identité. »

Après avoir vérifié ses papiers, elle eut un soupir écœuré.

« Murphy doit vraiment en avoir après moi. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que sa loi ferait en sorte qu'on se rencontre de cette manière ? Parce que je parie que maintenant on devra attendre plus tard pour parler de mon truc. Ou ceci était la fin de ce sur quoi vous travailliez ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Horatio lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Malheureusement non, nous suivions juste une piste. »

Buffy laissa tomber ses épaules de détresse.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai dû tout mettre en l'air en l'assommant, alors.

_ N'avez-vous pas écouté votre ami tout à l'heure ? Vous n'avez _rien_ fait de mal. Nous étions en train de parler au gars dans la boutique, pas celui-là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il.

_ Si vous êtes sûr... Ok alors, dîtes-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour aider, » fit-elle avec un sourire, se laisser guider vers une voiture à proximité.

oOo

**L'hôtel de Giles et Buffy, la chambre de Buffy**

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Quand Buffy eut terminé sa déclaration et donné toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin, elle fut libre de retourner à l'hôtel. Horatio Caine n'était pas disponible pour discuter, vu qu'ils étaient toujours en train de chercher un enfant disparu. Elle était surprise qu'ils lui en aient parlé, mais se figura qu'ils lui étaient reconnaissants d'avoir sauver la vie de Speedle – c'était le nom de M. Débraillé.

Ils l'avaient aussi tenue au courant de l'état du tireur. Il était toujours inconscient à son arrivée à l'hôpital. On lui avez fait passé une radio, et on avait trouvé de minuscules fractures sur son crâne à l'endroit de l'impact, mais on lui avait dit que cela ne mettait pas réellement son pronostique vital en danger. Cependant, ils devaient attendre qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir déterminer l'ampleur des dommages.

C'étaient les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait de lui, et cela la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ait mis un _autre_ méchant dans le coma tout juste un an après avoir fait la même chose à Faith ? Ok, d'accord, dans ce cas-là, elle avait eu _l'intention_ de blesser la méchante en question. Mais c'était seulement pour sauver Angel.

Buffy renifla de mépris en repensant à sa propre stupidité. Elle avait essayé de lui ramener Faith, et quand cela avait échoué, elle s'était offerte _elle-même_ pour le guérir. Tout ça parce qu'elle se sentait une sorte d'obligation envers lui. Une obligation qu'elle avait confondu avec de l'amour. Maintenant, elle la reconnaissait pour ce que c'était : un sentiment de culpabilité résiduel de l'avoir envoyer en enfer. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier de ne pas avoir tué Angelus quand elle en avait eu la chance, et le sauver l'avait aider pour ça. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment logique, même pour elle, mais au moins elle voyait ses actions pour ce qu'elles étaient vraiment.

Tout ça pour qu'ensuite il se retourne contre elle et lui crache métaphoriquement à la figure en prenant le partie de cette chienne de Tueuse complètement psycho... Il ferait mieux de prier de n'avoir plus jamais besoin de lui demander un service. Ou au moins, d'être assez malin pour envoyer Cordy ou Weasley pour lui demander. Bien que l'expression sur le visage de Weasley la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu lui laissait penser que l'ex-Observateur n'était pas vraiment content d'Angel non plus.

Oh, cette ville faisait remonter toutes sortes de souvenirs poisseux dans son esprit. Mais peut-être que c'était l'occasion pour elle d'y faire face au lieu de les enterrer comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Elle décida d'appeler Weasley pour l'informer de ses conditions si Angel voulait encore une fois faire appel à son aide. Ils se retrouvèrent à discuter un long moment, et même de commencer à vraiment apprécier la conversation après un temps. Quand elle raccrocha, ils se promirent de rester en contact.

Cette nouvelle surprit Giles, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas ravi que Buffy semblait avoir enfin dépasser son engouement d'adolescente pour une histoire d'amour tragique à la Roméo et Juliette. Peut-être que maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir chercher un amour qui ne requérait pas qu'elle souffre constamment. Et avec un homme qui la traitera comme elle le mérite et le bébé en route, elle aurait _enfin_ une raison d'avoir de l'espoir pour son avenir. Et cet espoir l'aiderait à se battre pour son futur, lui donnant une raison de vivre.

oOo

On frappa à la porte juste après six heure, pour savoir quel était le but de leur venue à Miami.

« M. Caine, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » l'accueillit Buffy, lui indiquant du geste de bien vouloir entrer.

Il lui sourit, son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le garçon palpable sur son visage.

« Juste Horatio, Mademoiselle Summers.

_ Alors, vous devez m'appeler Buffy, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être de retour au lycée avec ce trôle de surveillant. Laissez-moi aller chercher Giles, et nous pourrons nous y mettre, » dit-elle en allant frapper à une porte de sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Giles franchit la porte de communication entre leurs deux chambres.

Buffy lui offrit un rafraîchissement venant du mini-bar, et lui suggéra de prendre un siège. Quand il fut confortablement installé, elle commença :

« Ok, voilà le truc... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre nom était sur une liste de gars. Ce que vous avez tous en communs, c'est que vous avez été sélectionnés pour prendre part à une expérience par mon professeur.

_ Quelle expérience ? » interjecta Horatio.

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« J'y viens. Apparemment, elle était impressionnée par ma génétique pour une quelconque raison et voulait inventer une race supérieur en me fécondant avec quelqu'un qu'elle, ou qu'ils – les types quels qu'ils soient qui ont choisis les nom – pensaient qui en était 'digne'. »

Horatio eut l'air horrifié quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Votre grossesse... ce n'est pas _votre_ choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Nope. Un jour, j'ai été blessée et ils se sont occupés de moi à l'infirmerie. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien avant les deux mois qui suivirent. Entre temps, mon professeur était déjà morte à la suite d'une autre de ses expériences partie en vrille.

_ Et à propos de ceux qui étaient impliqués ? Ils ont été traduits en justice ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de garder un ton neutre, ne voulant pas désemparer la pauvre femme. Non pas qu'elle semble très bouleversée pour le moment. Triste, peut-être, mais pas dévastée. Mais il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et elle ne le connaissait certainement pas non plus, donc pourquoi révélerait-elle ses vraies émotions devant un parfait étranger ?

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre. C'est un truc gouvernemental très secret. Donc, mon hypothèse est qu'il y a probablement _quelques uns_ des hauts-placés qui sont toujours en liberté là, dehors. Localement, elle n'avait mis au courant qu'une poignet de personnes, et _eux,_ on s'en est déjà occupés, » lui dit-elle, sans lui dire _comment_ on s'en était occupé. C'était vraiment dommage qu'Adam les ait tous tués, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire les choses différemment. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à l'époque.

Horatio avait fini d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, et demanda :

« Donc vous êtes là pour me dire que je suis le père ? »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« En faite, je ne sais pas lequel est le père. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de le noter. En supposant qu'elle le savait, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, vu qu'elle était dérangée, je suppose qu'elle avait prévu de le découvrir une fois que j'aurais accouché et qu'elle m'aurait enlevé le bébé. »

Il n'aurait pas pu penser se sentir encore plus écœuré par la situation, mais apparemment, il avait tort.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle vous aurait pris votre bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Giles eut un reniflement de dérision et pris la parole pour la première fois depuis que l'homme était arrivé.

« Si vous la connaissiez, vous sauriez que c'était le plus probablement son plan. »

Horatio pensa soudainement à voix haute :

« N'avait-elle pas peur que vous avorteriez si vous ne vous rappeliez pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle ? C'est bien comme ça que vous avez su que quelque chose n'allait pas ? » se hasarda-t-il.

Buffy fut impressionnée par le calme avec lequel il faisait face à la situation et par la pertinence de ses questions.

« Ouai, c'est comme ça. Comme j'ai dit, elle était folle. Au vu des notes qu'elle a laissées, on dirait qu'elle avait l'intention de s'emparer de moi dès que ma grossesse serait confirmée et me retenir prisonnière jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je ne veux même pas _penser_ quels étaient ses plans pour moi après ça.

_ Heureusement pour Buffy, cette _femme_, cracha Giles d'un ton venimeux, est morte quelques jours après. »

Bien qu'il partage son opinion, Horatio ignora ce commentaire pour trouver la raison de leur visite.

« Donc vous rendez visite aux noms qui sont sur la liste... Pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, puis les releva vers lui, l'indécision clairement lisible au fond de son regard.

« Pour voir si ceci est un truc à réparer ou si c'est une sorte de bénédiction déguisée derrière ce truc de malade.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, comprenant la première partie, mais pas la seconde... à moins que l'homme avec lequel elle était ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ou qu'elle avait des difficultés à concevoir par un moyen plus traditionnel.

Buffy rougit en tentant de s'expliquer :

« Mes seules relations d'_adulte_ avec des gars ont vraiment mal tournées. Du genre, je-vais-me-faire-nonne mal tournées. Donc un bébé n'était nulle part dans aucune de mes visions du futur. Et jusque là, les gars de la liste ne m'ont pas vraiment empli de confiance envers les capacités de décision des gens en charge. »

Puis elle lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« Mais à moins que je me sois complètement trompée à votre sujet aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il y a quelques gars décents sur la liste aussi. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais vraiment : savoir que le bébé a moins une chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien si je le garde. »

Il fut ébahi par l'approbation de sa personne – et par son sourire.

« Vous ne voulez pas un test sanguin ? Suggéra-t-il.

_ Peut-être éventuellement. Pour l'instant, je veux juste confirmer ma décision de ne pas interrompre la grossesse. J'ai dit à certains des autres gars que s'ils voulaient s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant, c'était leur choix, » dit-elle d'un ton factuel, ne laissant pas paraître sa nervosité en lui disant ça. Mais elle avait vu sa joie à la vue du petit garçon sain et sauf plus tôt, et sentait qu'il avait un faible pour les enfants.

« Pas _tous _? » demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle veuille séparer un père et son enfant. Puis il laissa presque échapper un petit rire, il faisait des suppositions sur la façon dont elle agirait alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il la connaissait.

Buffy eut un rire cynique :

« Considérant que l'un d'entre eux est un tueur en série ? Non, je suis en quelque sorte en train de choisir ceux à qui je donne cette option, en me basant sur l'impression qu'ils me font. Vous, j'ai un bon sentiment à votre propos, donc vous avez le droit à cette offre. »

Il sourit de nouveau, quelque chose qui était très facile à faire avec elle, en dépit des circonstances.

« Et je l'apprécie. Donc vous me ferez savoir votre décision ?

_ Si c'est ce que vous voulez, fit-elle précautionneusement.

_ Ça l'est. Voici ma carte de visite appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, d'accord ? » lui dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle lui sourit encore, heureuse d'avoir eu raison à son sujet.

« Pas de problèmes. »

Comme il se levait pour partir, Horatio se souvint tout à coup :

« Au faite, j'ai oublié de vous le dire plus tôt, le tireur d'aujourd'hui s'est réveillé pendant quelques minutes, et à part une terrible migraine, il était ok. Il s'est rendormi, mais c'était un sommeil normal, donc les docteurs sont assez sûrs qu'il s'en sortira sans séquelles. »

Buffy sentit un grand poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Peut-être que les cauchemars ne viendraient pas – ou au moins, ils ne seront pas aussi terribles.

« Oh, Dieu merci ! J'apprécie que vous me le disiez ; je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la procédure habituellement.

_ Pas de problèmes. Autre chose qu'on m'a chargé de vous dire, mon équipe voudrait vous inviter à dîner en remerciement, tant que vous êtes encore en ville, dit-il, espérant qu'elle accepterait leur offre.

_ Ont-ils dit quand ? Nous n'étions là que pour vous parler, et maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons bientôt repartir, » répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment toute cette attention, mais elle se figurait que c'était peut-être une bonne occasion de récolter plus d'informations sur qui était vraiment cet homme auprès de personnes qui le connaissaient bien. Elle pensait avoir pris la mesure de son caractère, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir une confirmation.

Horatio parvint à s'empêcher de rougir en répondant :

« Ils sont en fait en train d'attendre que je les appelle pour savoir si vous êtes disponible ce soir. »

Buffy se tourna vers Giles avec une expression suppliante :

« Giles ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Giles avait eu la même idée pour avoir une meilleur idée du caractère de l'homme qui pourrait être le père de ce bébé.

« Tant que tu ne forces pas trop cet après-midi. Nous avons déjà eu bien trop d'excitation dans cette ville. »

* * *

**N/A : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Speed devait vivre. Aussi, ce chapitre a fini _beaucoup_ plus long que ce que j'avais prévu parce que j'ai inclus Buffy dans un épisode au lieu de juste les faire se rencontrer.**

_NdT : Je dédie ce chapitre à __Emerys08, qui m'a donné la motivation nécessaire pour ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews !_

_Prochain chapitre : Nathan Stark_

_« Est-ce que ce gars se rendait compte du danger dans lequel il se mettait en se portant volontaire pour ce programme de reproduction ? »_


	8. Nathan Stark

**Rencontrer les pères : 7. Nathan Stark  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 07: Nathan Stark **

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: _« Est-ce que ce gars se rendais compte du danger dans lequel il se mettait en se portant volontaire pour ce programme de reproduction ? »__  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout.**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de Eurêka à Andrew Cosby, Jaime Paglia and Sci-Fi Network. **

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Eurêka**

Buffy était vraiment redevable aux Gunmen ce coup-ci. Ce projet était si secret, la _ville_ entière en faisait partie ! Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de devoir passer par le shérif pour pouvoir parler à ce gars, mais heureusement, ses expériences avec les forces de l'ordre incluaient désormais des expériences positives. Elle se rappela brièvement les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré et qui étaient la preuve que des bons flics pouvaient _vraiment_ exister.

Une voix la sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et Giles lui lança un regard amusé. Buffy chercha des yeux celui qui avait parlé. Ah oui, le Shérif, Jack Carter.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton ressemblant à celui de l'étudiant surpris en train de dormir en cour par son professeur.

Jack sourit devant l'embarras de la blonde.

« Je vous demandais juste si vous étiez prêtes à partir.

_ Tu parles, lança Buffy en se levat. Donc, vous connaissez bien ce Nathan Stark ?

_ Oui, mais on ne s'entend pas vraiment, donc vous feriez mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de vous parler de lui, » commenta le Shérif, essayant de dissimuler son intense animosité pour l'arrogant scientifique.

Buffy haussa le sourcil en entendant sa remarque :

« Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous si mauvais que ça pour juger les gens ? Ça me semble une assez mauvais chose pour un officier de la loi. »

Sincèrement choqué par sa question, Jack s'arrêta brusquement sur place.

« Quoi ? Non ! Du moins, je ne pense pas. Je disais juste que je ne serais pas la plus objective des personnes avec qui parler en ce qui le concerne, » expliqua-t-il en les invitant d'un geste à monter dans son véhicule. Une fois que tout le monde fut attaché, il démarra en direction de Global Dynamics.

« Mais cela est vrai pour toutes personnes qui le connaissent. Même pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, le point de vue de quelqu'un est déterminé par son expérience personnelle. Par conséquent, il est impossible pour qui que ce soit d'être vraiment objectif dans leurs opinions, sermonna gentiment Giles.

_ C'est du Gilesien pour dire 'votre opinion a tout autant de valeur que celle de n'importe qui d'autre', » dit Buffy, avec un sourire devant l'expression perplexe du Shérif.

Puis elle décida de s'éloigner de la gêne provoquée par ce sujet en questionnant le Shérif sur autre chose :

« Dîtes-moi, cette ville est vraiment un gigantesque laboratoire ?

_ C'est l'impression que ça donne, parfois, » marmonna Jack, en pensant à toutes les fois où les choses ont viré au cauchemar par ici.

Buffy commença à s'enthousiasmer.

« Oh, wow, Willow adorerait être ici ! C'est l'une de mes meilleurs amies, et c'est un génie.

_ Elle s'intégrerait parfaitement ici alors. Vous savez, je me considérait pas comme un idiot avant de venir ici. Même le gars qui sert le café est du niveau d'Einstein, » expliqua le Shérif avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Buffy réussit à deviner de quoi il s'agissait en se basant sur sa propre expérience.

« Je sais comment vous vous sentez. Avant de rencontrer Giles, Willow et Oz, ça allait. Mais heureusement, il y en avait d'autres avec nous qui étaient tout aussi ordinaires que moi. »

Elle mit sa main sur son bras pour être sûre qu'il lui prêtait attention avant de continuer :

« Mais, Shérif, il doit y avoir une raison de _votre_ présence ici. Comme Giles ne cesse de me le dire, il y a plus d'une façon d'être intelligent. En fait, je parie que vous remarquez des choses que ces génies ne peuvent pas voir. Vous savez, il y a des moments où ces choses que vous dîtes et qui vous paraissent insignifiantes font toute la différence, suggéra-t-elle doucement.

_ C-Comment vous savez ça ? » bégaya Jack, en se rappelant effectivement de tels moments.

La Tueuse lui tendit un sourire plein de sympathie.

« D'une, moi et les autres 'ordinaires' dans notre groupe ont réussi à avoir une ou deux bonnes idées en notre temps. »

Giles l'interrompit :

« _Beaucoup _plus qu'une ou deux, Buffy. Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de te dévaloriser comme ça. »

Se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son ami et mentor, Buffy répliqua :

« Je ne me dévalorise pas, je dis juste que je n'ai pas autant de connaissances livresques que toi ou Willow. Bref, comme je disais avant que je sois interrompue si gentiment... fit-elle en souriant à son Observateur. De deux, nous avons lu quelques uns des rapports avant de venir ici. »

Brusquement inquiet, Jack lança un regard acéré à la femme assise à côté de lui, demandant :

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'inspection de GD ? Parce que personne ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos d'une inspection.

_ Je vous assure, c'est une affaire privée qui nous amène à discuter avec le Dr. Stark. Nous avons seulement eu les fichiers parce que certains de nos amis pensaient que nous aimerions savoir où nous mettions les pieds, clarifia Giles.

_ Si vous n'aviez pas le niveau d'accréditation que vous avez, je m'inquiéterais d'une déclaration comme celle-là. Mais dans ce cas, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous traiter comme des VIP, » annonça Jack, en se demandant que serait leur réponse. D'habitude, quand il recevait cet ordre, c'était pour des personnes carrément pénible qui étaient plus susceptibles de s'entendre avec Stark qu'avec le bien plus pragmatique Shérif.

Buffy eut un frisson et répondit :

« Tant que vous ne devenez pas guindé et tout, ça me va. Peut-être qu'après avoir parler à ce gars, vous pourrez nous montrer quelques uns des trucs cool en ville, » demanda-t-elle, ressemblant à un gamin entrant pour la première fois dans une boutique de jouet.

Cela fit sourire Jack, qui offrit impulsivement :

« Pas de problème. Et vous êtes tous les deux invités à venir dîner avec ma fille et moi ce soir. Si vous me dîtes ce que vous aimez, Sarah pourra vous préparer quelque chose le temps qu'on arrive. »

En jetant un regard confus, Giles fit la remarque :

« Je croyais que votre fille s'appelait Zoé.

_ Oui. Sarah est le nom de notre maison. C'est une maison intelligente, conçue pour répondre à tous nos besoins ménagers, » dit Jack avec autant d'exaspération que de fierté. Il pensait que ces deux-là adorerait sa maison.

Buffy poussa un cri perçant, blessant les tympans des deux hommes à ses côtés.

« Oh ! Un maison intelligente ! J'ai un film à propos de ça. Elle ne va pas devenir folle et se prendre pour la mère de Zoé ou quelque chose dans le genre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le film, la maison a ré-écrit sa programmation et a pris toute la famille en otage pour les 'protéger' contre le reste du monde, » continua-t-elle à bavarder.

Cela mena la conversation sur les incidents auxquels Jack a dû faire face avec sa maison. Quand il eut fini, ils passèrent à quelques unes des anecdotes les plus drôles de la ville. Jack leur dit même comment il était devenu le Shérif ici, même si ce n'était pas aussi amusant. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était de se rendre compte à quel point il se sentait à l'aise avec ces VIP qui était là pour parler à son principale rival dans la compétition pour gagner le cœur de la ravissante Allison. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

* * *

**Bureau de Nathan Stark, Global Dynamics**

Une secrétaire appela à l'interphone.

« Monsieur, le Shérif Carter a amené ici deux personnes qui veulent vous parler. Des VIP, » ajouta-t-elle.

Nathan Stark lui répondit :

« Faîtes-les entrer. »

Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

« Comment puis-je vous aider... Buffy Summers ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il avec une surprise évidente en voyante la Tueuse blonde.

Se tournant vers Giles, Buffy grinça :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Il y a un site internet sur moi ou quoi ? »

Décidant de prendre le contrôle de la situation, Nathan lui offrit avec un sourire charmant :

« Et bien, à en juger par votre présence ici, j'en déduis que l'expérience a été un succès ? »

Giles et Buffy se figèrent en entendant cela, mais réussirent à garder une expression neutre. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'il savait – peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'ils croyaient.

Giles fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Vous _saviez_ pour l'expérience, alors ?

_ Bien sûr. Et puis-je dire que je suis très fier que Maggie m'ait choisi pour être le premier donneur ? » dit Nathan, présumant que leur présence signifiait qu'il avait été choisi, et il débordait d'orgueil.

Se battant avec l'envie d'arracher... hé bien la tête de cet homme pourrait faire l'affaire, Giles tenta de tirer les choses au clair :

« Vous _vouliez_ être un donneur ? »

Nathan ne remarqua même le danger qui émanait des deux personnes en face de lui. Il présuma que l'homme était juste là pour escorter la femme et s'assurer qu'elle restait calme et suivait les ordre. Il était assez étonné qu'elle ne soit pas drogué ni autre.

« Bien sûr ! Qui ne le voudrait pas ? C'est la recherche ultime en génétique ! Je dois dire, vous semblez beaucoup plus calme que je m'y attendais, Melle Summers. J'en déduis que Maggie a réussi à vous convaincre de l'importance de tout ceci ? » remarqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

À ce point, Buffy en avait assez entendu. Elle marcha d'un pas prédateur vers lui, et commença à le frapper en hurlant :

« Espèce de bâtard ! Vous saviez ce qu'elle faisait et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ? »

Appelant rapidement la sécurité, Nathan tenta de rester hors de sa portée. La seule chose qui le sauva fut Giles lui disant de rester calme pour le bien du bébé.

Le prenant pour un allié, Nathan cria :

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici sans la restreindre ? »

Après avoir accompagné Buffy au canapé où elle s'assit pour se calmer, Giles se retourna et eut un reniflement de dédain envers l'abruti.

« Parce que je suis _avec_ elle. »

Ne remarquant pas les personnes qui venait d'envahir la pièce, incluant le Shérif et Allison, Nathan prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang de sa figure et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Maggie ? »

Buffy n'était toujours pas en condition de parler – vu qu'elle était toujours en train de trembler de rage et risquait de le tuer accidentellement – donc ce fut Giles qui dut lui répondre.

« Une autre de ses expériences s'est retourné contre elle, et maintenant elle est morte. »

À ce commentaire, le Shérif décida de trouver ce qu'il s'était passé, se doutant que ça devait être quelque chose d'énorme vu que Stark était en train de saigner.

'_Je me demande lequel des deux a fait ça ?'_ pensa-t-il. _'Stark a dû faire quelque chose de stupide, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi émotionnels quand ils étaient avec lui un peu plus tôt.'_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » posa-t-il la question de sa meilleur voix d'agent de l'ordre.

Se tournant vers Jack, Nathan lui lança un regard noir et cracha :

« Les personnes que vous avez amené m'ont attaqué sans raison. »

Il supposait que le Shérif avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

S'étant enfin _tout_ _juste_ assez calmée, Buffy se leva pour intimider du regard le dirigeant de GD. Quand il fit un pas en arrière, cela surprit tout le monde dans la pièce – à l'exception de Giles, qui se tenait prêt à la saisir de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, voyons voir, votre participation à ma grosse forcée me semble une bonne raison, à moi. T'en pense quoi, Giles ? Ça te semble une bonne raison ? » demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique, ignorant le cri d'horreur de la femme derrière le Shérif.

Mais son Observateur lui répondit quand même, pour le bénéfice des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Une très bonne raison, ma cher fille. Tu vas bien maintenant ? Tu as repris le contrôle ? s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude évidente dans la voix.

Perdant rapidement son calme, Buffy se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant, en le suppliant du regard de la sortir d'ici. Cela n'empêcha pas une note menaçante de se glisser dans sa voix quand elle lui répondit, cependant :

« Je me sens aussi bien que c'est possible, mais il faut que je m'éloigne de lui avant de lui arracher ses parties masculines et de lui faire avaler de force.

_ Vous l'avez entendu ? Elle me menace ! » cria Nathan en direction des autres dans la pièce.

Jack s'appuya contre le mur d'une manière nonchalante, rendant clair son manque d'intérêt.

« J'entends. On dirait qu'elle a une bonne raison. En fait, vous pourriez même faire face à des charges criminels, Stark, » finit-il avec un lueur mauvaise au fond du regard.

Puis Jack Carter prit la main de Buffy et la mena gentiment hors du siège de GD, Giles la soutenant de l'autre côté. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Allison commencer à crier sur Stark pour ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui mit juste un petit sourire sur le visage du Shérif – en dépit des circonstances. Même s'il ne pouvait gagner le cœur de la ravissante scientifique, au moins le bâtard là-bas l'avait perdu pour de bon.

* * *

Se rappelant de sa promesse précédente, Jack ramena les deux visiteurs chez lui pour dîner. Il interrogea prudemment Buffy à propos de son commentaire sur la grossesse forcée. Après un regard vers Giles, elle s'effondra et expliqua la situation tout en passant sous silence les éléments surnaturels.

Quand ils se quittèrent la maison de Jack, Giles et Buffy étaient considérablement plus calmes – principalement grâce à la promesse de Jack de demander à ses supérieurs d'ouvrir une enquête sur cette situation. En plus, Sarah avait fait du bon travail avec le dîner, et son thé spécial parfumé arracha des grognements de délice à Buffy. Elle repartit avec les poches plus lourdes, et Sarah lui promit de lui en fournir de nouveau dès qu'elle le voudrait.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Buffy reçut un appel de Jack lui disant que Stark avait été démis de ses fonctions, en attendant une enquête plus approfondie et les autres sanctions qui en découleront. Stark avait tenté de clamé qu'il pensait que toutes les personnes impliquées l'étaient volontairement, mais au vu de la conversation dans le bureau, cela avait peu de chance d'être cru.

Jack voulait aussi passer un message de la part de la femme qui avait aussi assisté à toute la scène – il semblait qu'elle était l'ex-femme ou un truc dans le genre. Allison voulait faire savoir à Buffy que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que GD pouvait faire pour elle ou pour le bébé – même si Stark n'était pas le père – elle n'aurait qu'à demander.

Buffy la remercia pour sa gentillesse et rangea l'offre dans un coin de son esprit, pensant que peut-être que Willow pourrait apprécier une visite VIP de la ville un jour.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre** : NCIS

"_Pas encore un autre groupe militaire ?! La dernière fois n'était pas suffisante ?"_


	9. NCIS

**Rencontrer les pères : 8. NCIS  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 08: NCIS**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: _« E__ncore un autre groupe militaire ?! La dernière fois qu'on a eu à faire à des militaires n'était donc pas suffisante ?!__ »__  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout.**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de NCIS à Donald Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS Paramount Television. **

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Salle de conférence du NCIS**

« Par tous les diables ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur donner le droit de faire une chose pareil ? » rugit l'Agent Spécial Jethro Gibbs en tapant du poing sur la table, finissant ainsi une diatribe colérique de 5 bonnes minutes.

Buffy venait juste de lui raconter une version simplifiée de l'expérimentation mise en place par Maggie Welsh de l'Initiative afin de créer le parfait soldat. Inutile de le préciser, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de la nouvelle.

Giles se raidit en entendant le ton qu'il avait pris, et se leva pour défendre sa Tueuse.

« Agent Gibbs, je me dois d'insister pour que vous surveilliez la façon dont vous vous adressez à Buffy. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de son fait. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je pense que sa propre situation est pire que toute l'indignité que vous avez pu subir. Vous feriez mieux de garder cela en tête ! »

Buffy s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

« Calme, Giles. Je sais que l'agent n'est pas en colère après moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand Gibbs hocha son assentiment, elle fit un petit sourire à son Observateur avant de le taquiner un peu.

« En plus, il semble me rappeler de quelques unes des réactions que toi et maman avaient eues, et qui rendent la sienne plutôt bénigne en comparaison. »

D'un ton plus doux, elle continua :

« Tu sais que ça doit être dur pour lui d'entendre qu'un de ses collègues et lui-même ont étaient utilisés de cette manière à leur insu. Et tout ça pour une connerie de 'race supérieur'. Nous avons eu plus de temps pour assimiler tout ça, donc nous avons oublié que notre propre réaction ne concernait que la façon dont ça m'affectait, sans considérer les autres candidats.

_ Votre ami a raison, cependant. Passer ma colère sur vous n'est pas la façon dont je devrais gérer ça, » dit Gibbs en s'excusant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas crier sur ceux qui sont responsables, vu qu'ils sont tous déjà morts. Je suis tout ce que vous avez. »

La curiosité envahit Gibbs, et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire à cet homme, qui était un sacré enquêteur, sinon elle prenait le risque qu'il cherche les réponses par lui-même, donc elle lui expliqua les faits :

« Une autre de leurs expérimentations pour le super-soldat est devenue incontrôlable et les a attaqué. C'était quelques jours après l'insémination, donc je doute qu'ils aient été au courant que leurs efforts avaient payés. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, il ne pensa même pas à remettre en doute son histoire. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du papier signé du Président ou de Sec Nav confirmant qu'elle avait les bonnes accréditations. Un bref flashback le ramena à Shannon durant sa grossesse avec Kelly, et il murmura, la voix pleine d'émotions contrôlées :

« Et _vous,_vous allez bien ? »

Incertaine de la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude, Buffy décida de lui répondre sincèrement, et pas seulement sur sa santé physique :

« J'ai des bons et des mauvais jours. Là, maintenant, je me concentre sur les différents pères, donc je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout le reste. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai mis au courant, vous pensez que je pourrais parler à l'autre gars ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler du nom. Humm, Timothy McGee ? »

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vous l'envoyer. Juste pour vous prévenir, il est assez innocent. Il pourrait assez mal le prendre. »

Buffy lui fit un sourire taquin et lui lança sur un ton innocent :

« Donc au lieu de crier, il pourrait lancer une chaise à travers la pièce ? »

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« En fait, je pensais plus qu'il risquait de s'évanouir, mais qui sait ? »

x

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGeee entra timidement dans la pièce, inquiet à propos des deux personnes qui avaient fait crier le boss si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre sur tout l'étage. Et maintenant ils voulaient lui parler ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais jamais dans ses rêves (ou cauchemars) les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer ce que cette jolie blonde venait de lui annoncer.

À la fin de son histoire, Buffy examina le jeune agent avec inquiétude.

« Vous allez bien, Agent McGee ?

_ Hum ? Oh, euh, oui. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi moi ? » questionna Mcgee avec une confusion sincère.

Sentant qu'il avait des problèmes Willosiens – i.e. des problèmes de confiance en soi – Buffy répliqua :

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre dossier, et vous avez des références assez impressionnantes là-dedans.

_ Mais je ne suis pas du tout du genre soldat. Ça, c'est Gibbs. Demandez à qui vous voulez, je suis le plus minable côté capacités physiques par ici, » dit-il d'un ton dépréciatif.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« J'en doute sérieusement. Même si vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à être sur le poster de recrutement de l'armée, je ne pense pas que l'Agent Gibbs prendrait dans son équipe quelqu'un qui soit faible – à moins que vous ne sous-entendiez que votre présence dans son équipe ne soit contre sa volonté, » suggéra-t-elle astucieusement.

McGee redressa la tête, et une expression pleine d'espoir apparue sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr, » l'assura-t-elle.

Giles décida de se mêler de la conversation.

« En plus, être un bon soldat, ça concerne plus que de simples prouesses physiques. Les meilleurs sont ceux qui ont aussi d'extraordinaires capacités mentales. Buffy possède l'un comme l'autre, mais penche plutôt du côté physique. Vous semblez représenter l'inverse – d'où votre présence sur la liste des donneurs. »

McGee examina le physique plutôt menue de la femme en face de lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment si forte que ça ? Ce n'est pas que je pense que vous ne pouvez pas l'être, car Kate pourrait me botter les fesses sans une goutte de sueur, donc ce n'est pas que je crois que les femmes ne peuvent pas être dangereuses, parce que je sais qu'elles peuvent... » commença-t-il à déblatérer, quand il réalisa son faux-pas.

Buffy lui sourit, comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas preuve de machisme, mais qu'il était juste un peu surpris par sa stature.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me sens pas offensée. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous montrer quelques uns de mes exercices de routines. Normalement, je suggérerait un match amical, mais mon gardien là-bas ne me laisse pas combattre en ce moment, » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse en direction de Giles.

Le jeune agent parut horrifié à cette suggestion. À la pensée de la mère potentielle de son enfant en train de se battre. _Ouah, son enfant. Tiens, voilà une chose importante._ Ce qui démarra une autre tirade incontrôlée.

« Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas ! Avez-vous eu une nutrition et un sommeil corrects ? Et pour les vitamines pré-natales ? Vous avez vu un docteur ? »

Échangeant un regard complice avec Giles – ils s'accordaient tous les deux à penser que McGee était vraiment une version masculine de Willow, jusqu'au babillage nerveux – Buffy commença à rire avant de répondre.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Mais merci de vous inquiéter. C'est bon de savoir que vous vous sentez concerné. Je pense donc que ça veut dire que vous voudrez être tenu au courant si jamais l'enfant est le vôtre ?

_ Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre et de répondre plus calmement. Je veux dire, oui, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais faire partie de sa vie si possible. Vous avez besoin d'un échantillon de sang ou autre pour le test ADN ? Je parie qu'Abby serait prête à le faire pour nous. »

Elle repoussa la proposition pour le moment.

« Peut-être quand le moment sera venu. Là, à l'heure actuelle, je voulais juste vous rencontrer.

_ Mais vous avez d'abord parlé à Gibbs. Attendez un peu, ça veut dire qu'il... ? » comprit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Buffy parut nerveuse à l'idée de partager une information de caractère aussi privée, mais elle décida qu'elle l'avait déjà fait de toute façon pour McGee avec Gibbs.

« Hum, vous devriez lui demander s'il veut en parler à d'autres, mais puisqu'il sait déjà que vous êtes aussi sur la liste, je suppose que c'est normale que vous le sachiez aussi. »

McGee se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, sidéré à la nouvelle.

«Wow. C'est juste... wow. »

Avant que la conversation ne puisse reprendre, l'estomac de Buffy commença à faire des siennes. Giles reconnut immédiatement l'expression nauséeuse sur son visage, et demanda si c'était possible de trouver quelque part une bonne tasse de thé relaxant.

L'accent britannique rappela Ducky à McGee, donc il proposa de les emmener à la morgue. Il espérait juste que Ducky n'était pas au beau milieu d'une autopsie ou d'une autre opération tout aussi peu ragoûtante. Lui ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter, et Buffy était enceinte et avait déjà la nausée.

Après avoir vérifier que la morgue était sans danger, il présenta les deux visiteurs au médecin légiste, qui commença avec sollicitude à jouer au papa-poule avec la future mère. Puis il remonta à l'étage pour parler avec Gibbs.

X

**A l'étage**

Tony se jeta sur McGee, qui était encore sous le choc, dès que celui-ci entra en trébuchant dans leur espace de travail, impatient de savoir de quoi la blonde sexy voulait parler à lui et à Gibbs. Quand McGee finit de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit – oubliant, dans son hébétude, ce que Buffy lui avait dit sur le fait d'en parler à d'autres – Tony fit sur un ton boudeur :

« Pourquoi vous deux et pas moi ? Je veux dire, je suis un bon agent... »

Le reste de sa complainte fut interrompue par une tape particulièrement vigoureuse sur sa tête, quand Gibbs arriva et l'entendit se plaindre.

Avec un regard noir devant l'agent indélicat, et se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens que de lui révéler toute l'histoire, Gibbs lui fit par à contrecœur de ce qu'il savait :

« Ce n'était pas son choix, DiNozzo ! Elle a subi ce qui est en substance un viol dans le but expresse de la forcer à tomber enceinte. Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes petites insécurités mesquines ! »

Immédiatement honteux de son comportement de rustre, Tony bégaya ses excuses.

« Je suis désolé, Boss. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Buffy dans son dos.

« Vous vous sentiez vexé que la scientifique folle n'ait pas décidé de vous violer _vous_ en plus de vos collègues, » fit-elle d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Quand il commença à vouloir dire quelque chose, elle leva la main pour le couper.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre commentaire n'était pas le pire que j'ai entendu jusque là. Un des gars a en fait _demandé_ à faire partie des expérimentations. Puis il a clâmé qu'il pensait que nous étions tous des volontaires. J'ai choisi de ne pas le croire, et je lui ouvert la lèvre. Mais je ferais attention à ce que je dis en face de Giles si j'étais vous. Il ne sera pas aussi indulgent que moi, » le prévint-elle.

Gibbs en profita pour s'immiscer de nouveau dans la conversation.

« Elle a raison. Il était sur le point de m'arracher la tête juste pour avoir crié devant elle. Ce gars fiche vraiment la frousse, » ajouta-t-il d'une manière surprenante, avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil à Buffy.

Les autres furent choqués à la fois par la déclaration de leur patron _et_ par le clin d'œil lancé à la dame. Elle n'était pas rousse, et pourtant il semblait flirter avec elle.

En se rappelant de la raison et de l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, McGee apporta une chaise à Buffy pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Mademoiselle Summers ? »

Buffy s'assit, et sourit au jeune homme charmant qui la maternait.

« Juste Buffy, et oui, ça va, merci, fit-elle en levant sa tasse. C'est pile ce que le docteur, enfin, le médecin légiste dans ce cas, a prescrit. Giles et Ducky ont commencé à déblatérer sur le cricket, donc j'ai dû m'échapper de là-bas. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois venue ici.

_ Bien sûr que non, Mademoiselle... Gibbs se corrigea devant son regard noir... Buffy. Nous sommes plus que ravis de vous tenir compagnie pendant que Ducky parle avec votre ami. Bien que, s'ils se ressemblent un tant soit peu, nous devrons peut-être aller les séparer dans quelques heures. Ducky a tendance à bavarder sans interruption. »

En riant, Buffy eut un frisson théâtrale à la pensée de deux Gilesiens ensembles.

« Alors nous devrions leur laisser le temps de s'épuiser un peu. Giles est pareil. Je crois que sa devise est : '_Pourquoi dire en un mot ce qu'on peut dire en un paragraphe.'_ Mes amis et moi-même avons l'habitude d'arrêter d'écouter au bout de cinq minutes à peu près. »

Soulagé que son commentaire précédant ait été oublié, Tony offrit une hypothèse :

« Peut-être que ceux sont des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. Ou peut-être que c'est un truc de britannique.

_ Possible. La plupart des associés de Giles que j'ai rencontrés sont aussi comme ça. On essaie de ne pas trop leur en vouloir, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton débonnaire.

Elle se tourna vers Kate – qui était restée hors de la conversation jusque là – et lui demanda :

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être un Agent Secret ? D'éliminer les méchants ? Vous autres luttez contre les faussaires, pas vrai ? Giles et moi on a vu un documentaire sur le Service du Trésor la nuit dernière. Ce boulot semble intéressant. »

Kate sourit à la jeune femme enthousiaste, reconnaissante que quelqu'un remarque enfin que sa carrière impliquait plus qu'être un simple garde du corps – même si c'était le poste le plus envié dans leur Service. Et donc, elle commença à raconter à Buffy des anecdotes de la période où elle travaillait pour le service de la répression des fraudes.

* * *

_Prochain épisode : Johnny Smith_

_Et bien, ça a été l'explication la plus courte qu'elle ait eu à faire jusqu'ici, une simple poignée de main a suffit._


	10. Johnny Smith

**Rencontrer les pères : 9. Johnny Smith  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 09: Johnny Smith**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé: _Et bien, ça a été l'explication la plus courte qu'elle ait eu à faire jusqu'ici : une simple poignée de main suffit.__  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout.**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de Dead Zone à Michael Piller, Shawn Piller, et Lionsgate Television.**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Castle Rock, Maine**

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit Johnny Smith, quand son ami Bruce fit entrer les deux visiteurs dans son salon : l'homme assez grand était Rupert Giles, et la petite blonde, Buffy Summers. Un couple bien étrange, mais ce n'était pas, et de loin, la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vue depuis sa sortie du coma.

« Et bien, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire qui est plutôt privé, » commença Buffy, jetant un regard significatif à l'élégant homme noir qui les avait laissés entrer.

Bruce hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, mais il était réticent à s'éloigner car il n'était pas sûr de leurs intentions.

« Je serai dans la pièce juste à côté, » répondit-il en indiquant la porte d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y parvenir, Johnny avait déjà saisis la main de Buffy pour la serrer et était tombé dans l'une de ses transes. Une rapide vérification du regard confirma que Johnny portait encore son gant : que diable se passait-il ? Il se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à la jeune femme, mais elle semblait être dans le même état que lui.

« Buffy ? Buffy ! » s'écria Giles, terrifié pour sa Tueuse.

Il pouvait bien voir que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer. Peut-être que cet 'homme' était en réalité un démon ou un sorcier quelconque. Il se dirigea vivement vers la paire, s'apprêtant à les séparer de force.

Mais il fut stoppé par l'interpellation inquiète de Bruce :

« Ne faîtes pas ça ! Ils sont dans une transe psychique et je ne sais pas quel effet cela aurait sur eux si on les en tira de force. »

Cela importait peu de toute façon, car les deux en question se désengagèrent de la transe en haletant. Giles s'avança pour soutenir une Buffy chancelante, et Bruce fit de même pour Johnny. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, formant un étrange tableau, personne n'étant vraiment sûr de la manière de réagir à cette étrange situation.

De manière assez prévisible, ce fut Buffy qui brisa le silence.

« Je devine que ça n'arrive pas souvent, hein ? »

Toujours secoué par ce qu'il avait vu de sa vie, Johnny remarqua distraitement :

« Première fois. Et j'espère que ça sera aussi la dernière. Mes gants sont sensés bloquer les visions. »

Buffy, qui avait elle aussi vu sa vie à lui, peut-être à cause de ses rêves de Tueuse, ressentit de la compassion pour un homme qui avait tant perdu par la faute d'un accident.

« Ça doit pas être facile à vivre. »

Incapable de refréner sa curiosité plus longtemps, Bruce craqua :

« Mais que diable vient-il de se passer ? »

Voyant que le psychique était toujours en train d'assimiler ce qu'il avait vu, ce fut Buffy qui dut répondre à l'homme qui s'agitait :

« Et bien, j'ai eu le droit à l'histoire de la vie de Johnny Smith. Et à en juger par son expression, je crois qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose. »

Bruce examina l'expression quasi-effrayé sur le visage de son pote, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Certaines des parties de ma vie sont difficile à croire, et même s'il sait que c'est la vérité, son esprit met du temps à y croire, » répondit Buffy avec un petit rire contrit.

Bruce était sur le point de poser une autre question, quand Johnny laisser échapper un reniflement :

«_ 'Certaines_' parties de votre vie ? Je dirais que presque _toutes_ les parties des quatre ou cinq dernières années de votre vie sont incroyables ! Comment vous faîtes pour y faire face ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire triste.

« Parfois, je n'y arrive pas. Vous avez probablement vu les fois où je me suis enfuie, ou celles où j'ai refusé d'accepter la vérité, même après l'avoir vécue. »

Giles parut soudain alarmé à ces mots.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il sait absolument _tout _? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

_ Probablement même plus que toi, mon cher Observateur, » dit-elle d'un ton décontracté qui cachait une pointe de malaise. Elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que qui que ce soit en sache autant sur elle. Tu parles d'une perte de la vie privée !

_ Ok, j'aime pas être le seul qui n'est pas dans le coup, là. Est-ce que quelque pourrait s'il vous plaît me dire de quoi vous parlez ? supplia Bruce, son regard passant de John aux étrangers puis de nouveau à John, cherchant un indice, n'importe lequel.

_ Sûr, mais vous feriez mieux de vous prendre un whisky ou autre. Ça passe généralement mieux avec une grande quantité d'alcool, » le prévint Buffy.

Johnny lui lança un regard sévère.

« Vous ne pensez pas à en prendre pour vous, j'espère ?! »

Buffy lui répondit par un rire, bien qu'elle devrait plutôt le tancer à son tour du regard .

« Bien sûr que non. Même si je n'étais pas enceinte, moi et l'alcool, on fait pas bon ménage. »

Se rappelant l'incident au début de son lycée, Johnny eut un petit rire.

« Oui, en effet. 'Garçon sent bon', » dit-il, lui lançant un regard amusé, essayant de l'imaginer en fille des cavernes.

Elle fit la moue.

« Hé, c'était pas ma faute ! C'était la bière qui était droguée ! » essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

Se rappelant ses propres souvenirs de cet incident, Giles rit lui aussi en la taquinant un peu à son tour :

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Mais c'est la preuve que tu devrais rester loin de tout alcool. »

Buffy s'assit sur le canapé et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine, ressemblant tout à fait à une enfant boudeuse.

« Très bien. Moquez-vous de moi, je m'en fiche, » dit-elle en feignant la colère, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler l'étincelle d'humeur au fond de ses yeux. C'était _vraiment_ assez amusant.

Bruce intervint pour essayer de rappeler aux autres que tout le monde ici n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait :

« Bien, on dirait que _ça_, c'est une histoire qui vaut le coup d'être connue. »

x

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de partager leurs histoires pour le compte de Bruce et de Giles. Buffy eut une idée pendant que Johnny expliquait sa 'dead zone' et ses visions. Même si son problème semblait être de nature physique plutôt que mystique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec la fois où elle avait été infectée par un démon et ne pouvait contrôler sa télépathie. Elle se sentait mal pour Johnny qui endurait la même chose... en quelque sorte.

Buffy l'interrompit.

« Giles, tu penses qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Johnny à contrôler ces visions ? Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de toucher quelqu'un sans ses gants.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr. Nous pourrions toujours vérifier auprès de notre assemblée de sorcière en Angleterre, je suppose, répondit Giles, une expression pensive traversa son visage comme il se rappuyait sur le dossier du canapé en réfléchissant.

_ Et ce truc avec les moines qu'Oz a fait ? » suggéra-t-elle, en se rappelant son ami avec un petit tiraillement au cœur.

Aux souvenirs évoqués par ce nom, Johnny demanda :

« Pour contrôler son loup ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Ouai. Je veux dire, de toute évidence, ça n'a pas marché complètement, bien sûr, mais vous, vous ne vous transformez pas en bête à fourrure trois jours par mois. Peut-être que ça aura plus de succès avec vous, » suggéra-t-elle.

Bruce sembla enthousiasmé par la possibilité. Il voyait son ami se débattre avec son soi-disant 'don' depuis un certain temps : être happé par une vision alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, ne pas être capable d'en avoir une alors qu'il en avait besoin.

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir une meilleur maîtrise sur ce truc, John. Peut-être qu'ils pourront même t'aider à forcer une vision si nécessaire, » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Ne voulant pas être déçu en mettant trop d'attentes dans cette idée, Johnny répondit avec réluctance :

« Je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de demander, en tout cas. Merci, Buffy, dit-il avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

_ Pas de problème, ça craint de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son pouvoir, répondit Buffy avec compassion.

x

Quelques semaines plus tard, Buffy eut un appel de Johnny. Il avait parlé aux amis magiques de Giles, qui avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'une combinaison de magie et d'entraînement avec les moines pourrait mettre ses visions sous son contrôle. Johnny lui faisait savoir qu'il était sur le point de partir au monastère.

Elle promit de trouver un moyen de le joindre quand elle découvrirait le père du bébé, sachant qu'il voudrait le connaître quelque soit le résultat. Il lui fit aussi promettre d'être très prudente quand elle aurait recouvré toutes ses capacités de Tueuse. Ce qu'approuva de bon cœur Giles quand elle lui rapporta la conversation.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, Buffy repensa aux pères qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Et bien que certains d'en eux l'avaient beaucoup inquiétés, c'étaient ceux qui étaient comme Johnny qui dissipaient ses inquiétudes. Non seulement le bébé aurait un père décent, mais celui-ci pourrait même vouloir faire partie de leur vie. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis en découvrant la vérité sur elle – ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà au courant.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :_

_Luke Dane_

_« Buffy espérait vraiment que le bébé n'hériterait pas de son goût en matière de mode. »_


	11. Luke Dane

**Rencontrer les pères : 10. Luke Dane  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 10: Luke Dane**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé:_ Buffy espérait vraiment que le bébé n'hériterait pas de son goût en matière de mode.__  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout.**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ****ceux de Gilmore Girls à WB.**** .**

Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Ce qui est écrit entre étoile est en français pour l'histoire**

* * *

**L'auberge indépendance, Stars Hollow**

Buffy lança un regard commisératif à son Observateur blottis dans le lit.

« Ça ira pour toi quand j'irai vérifier Luke Dane ? »

Malade, et pas content de l'être, Giles grogna :

« Ça ira ! C'est juste une gastroentérite. Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Nan, profite juste de cette version des nausées matinales. Si je rencontre un problème, je te le ferai savoir, promit-elle.

_ Tu prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à me voir souffrir, jeune fille ! » rétorqua-t-il sans réelle colère.

Pourtant, Buffy eut l'air contrite. Elle se rappelait comme il avait pris soin d'elle – et comme il le faisait encore quand il le pouvait – alors qu'elle passait son temps accrochée à la cuvette des toilettes ou à une bassine. Heureusement, ça semblait aller mieux maintenant.

« Je suis désolée, tu as raison. Et si j'allais voir en cuisine pour qu'on t'amène des toasts et du thé ? Peut-être un peu de bouillon plus tard ? » offrit-elle.

Giles eut un faible sourire.

« Ça me semble merveilleux. »

Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte, il l'interpella :

« Buffy... s'il te plaît, fais attention. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu ailles voir cette homme sans moi.

_ Relax, mon cher Observateur. Je suis peut-être enceinte, mais je suis toujours la Tueuse. Je te passerai un coup de fil si je dois rester partie plus de deux heures, » promit Buffy.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Buffy s'approcha rapidement du lit, lui embrassa la joue et repoussa ses cheveux hors de son front.

« Tu te reposes, ok ? Je reviens vite. »

x

En s'approchant du bureau à l'entrée, Buffy entendit Sookie qui essayait de convaincre Michel de goûter à l'un de ses plats. Quand elle abandonna et repartit en cuisine, il commença à se plaindre à propos du nombre de calories que cela lui aurait fait, et pourquoi Lorelai ne pouvait pas tenir Sookie éloignée de lui ?

Buffy signala sa présence et sourit au français maussade. Se rappelant suffisamment de français de sa période en tant que femme de la noblesse il y a quelques Halloweens de cela, elle flirta :

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez inquiet pour quelques malheureux calories. En vérité, vous devez sûrement en brûler plus que ça en tentant d'échapper aux femmes – et à quelques hommes aussi, j'en suis sûre – quand vous sortez le soir. Ou peut-être que vous ne voulez_ pas_ leur échapper ?** » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Michel rougit et lui répondit en anglais :

« Je suppose qu'une ou deux bouchées pour goûter ne peux pas faire de mal. »

Il fit un sourire éclatant à Buffy et sautilla en direction de la cuisine, sous le regard éberlué d'une Lorelai bouche bée. Son regard passa de la porte de la cuisine à Buffy, pour revenir à la porte de la cuisine, et fit plusieurs aller-retour.

Finalement, elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix et parvint à croasser :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'il aille aider Sookie comme ça ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, Buffy dit :

« Héé, j'ai juste flirté un peu, je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de l'énergie supplémentaire pour échapper à toutes ses admiratrices – et admirateurs. Vous savez, cette vieille expression sur attirer les mouches avec du miel ? Bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment comprise. Pourquoi voudrait-on attirer les mouches ? Personnellement, j'essaierai plutôt de les garder loin, loin... Désolée, je babille, là.

_ Pas de problème, vous marquez un point je déteste les mouches moi aussi. Donc, maintenant que vous avez réussi à séduire Michel pour qu'il aille aider Sookie, comment moi, je peux vous aider ? demanda Lorelai avec un sourire.

_ Et bien, plusieurs choses, en fait. D'abord, mon ami dans la chambre n°12, Rupert Giles, ne se sent pas bien et j'espérais avoir du thé et des gâteaux montés dans sa chambre. Et puis peut-être un peu de bouillon plus tard, » demanda Buffy.

Lorelai écrivit une note pour son chef cuisinier et releva la tête.

« Facile à faire. Je dirais à Sookie de lui faire un plateau et de demander à quelqu'un de lui monter. Quoi d'autre ? »

A ce moment, l'estomac de Buffy grogna, donnant la réponse.

« Moi, de mon côté, je meurs de faim et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un bon vieux hamburger. Y a-t-il un endroit, pas un fast-food, qui en fait des bons par ici ? »

Puis, craignant qu'elle venait juste de l'insulter, elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Oh, ce n'est une critique contre votre cuisine ni rien. J'ai adoré le dîner et le petit-déjeuner ici ! Je dois juste trouver quelqu'un et j'ai pensé qu'il serait pratique de quitter l'auberge à un moment ou un autre si je voulais y arriver. »

Souriante, la directrice de l'auberge se pencha sur le bureau d'un air conspirateur, et parla à voix basse :

« Et bien, quand je ne déguste pas la cuisine de Sookie, mon endroit favori, c'est chez Luke's Diner. C'est à côté du square de la ville. Cherchez juste un endroit qui ressemble à un magasin informatique. »

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'exclama :

« Ça ne serait pas Luke Dane, par hasard ? »

Ce fut au tour de Lorelai d'être surprise.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, mais c'est en fait la personne à qui je dois parler.

_ Il n'a pas d'ennui, j'espère ? Je pose la question parce que c'est un ami, » dit Lorelai, l'inquiétude lui faisant plisser le front.

Pensant rapidement à une excuse, Buffy en trouva une plausible – et vraie.

« Nan. Une connaissance mutuelle m'a donné son nom. Donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer le voir puisque je suis dans le coin. »

Lorelai hocha lentement la tête.

« Oh... bien. Attendez ! Si vous avez mangé le petit-déjeuner de Sookie – et que vous en avez bien profité – comment est-ce que vous pouvez encore avoir faim ? » demanda-t-elle, réalisant que le petit-déjeuner ne devait pas être fini depuis très longtemps.

Buffy rougit de s'être fait prendre.

« J'adorerais dire que c'est parce que je mange pour deux, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai un métabolisme très rapide. Pour éviter de vider les placards des gens, j'ai pris l'habitude de manger _beaucoup_ de repas moins gros. Ça marche, en plus. Jusqu'à ce voyage, Giles n'avait aucune idée de la quantité que je mange, » babilla-t-elle.

Lorelai rit, en pensant à la tête de Luke en voyant ce tout petit bout de femme manger autant qu'une Gilmore.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Faîtes-moi une faveur ? Commandez un très gros repas, et racontez-moi la réaction de Luke. Encore mieux, essayez de voir si quelqu'un peut prendre une photo. Zut ! Je suppose que puisque vous êtes enceinte, vous ne buvez pas de café ? » Buffy lui lança un drôle de regard, et secoua la tête. « Dommage, ça aurait valu le coup que vous en commandiez aussi. Il penserait probablement que nous sommes deux jumelles cachées... hétérozygotes, bien sûr.

_ Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la photo, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour me rappeler sa réaction pour vous, promit Buffy avec un grand sourire.

_ Super ! Si on était pas si occupés ici, je serais tentée de venir avec vous pour avoir le droit au premier rang, » dit Lorelai avec envie.

Comme si le téléphone l'avait entendue, il commença à sonner, c'était un fournisseur qui avait besoin de lui parler. Buffy lui fit au revoir de la main, et partit.

x

**Stars Hollow**

Vu le temps superbe, Buffy décida que ça serait sympa d'aller à pieds jusqu'à Stars Hollow pour trouver le restaurant. Puisqu'elle ne chassait – presque – plus, elle avait besoin de trouver un autre moyen de brûler de l'énergie. Heureusement, la grossesse en prenait aussi une bonne partie, donc elle ne se sentait pas si agitée qu'elle serait normalement si elle ne s'était pas battu pendant une aussi longue période.

Stars Hollow était une ville plus petite que Sunnydale, et était bien loin de sentir aussi bouche-infernalesque. Buffy s'arrêta sur un pont qui enjambait un lac, et prit une profonde respiration. En dépit des circonstances, quelques unes de ces visites ressemblaient presque à des vacances pour elle, et elle profitait à fond de ces quelques instants de normalité.

Comme elle approchait du restaurant, elle décida que la 'normalité' n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire cette ville. Rien n'avait bipé sur son spider-sense, mais quelques unes des conversations qu'elle avait entendues étaient trop drôles. Elle devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à cause de certaines. Puis il y avait les interrogations sur l'identité de cette jolie blonde... Bien sûre, elle n'aurait pas pu en entendre la plupart sans son ouïe aiguisé de Tueuse, donc elle faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Buffy entra dans le restaurant, au son du carillon saluant son entrée. Un gars en chemise de flanelle lui aboya de prendre une chaise libre pendant qu'il servait le café, apparemment, le carillon était tout l'accueil auquel elle devait s'attendre. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'au bout du comptoir, et s'assit de manière à pouvoir surveiller le reste de la pièce. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle cherchait pour les menaces potentielles et les sorties – c'était une seconde nature pour elle, maintenant.

x

**Chez Luke Diner's**

Luke venait de finir de servir le rush matinal quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, laissant entrer une jeune et blonde touriste. Il lui servit son 'bienvenue' habituel, et lui dit de trouver une place. Puis il finit de servir le café à tout le monde. Comme il reposait la cafetière, il remarqua qu'elle surveillait la pièce. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que sa façon de le faire lui rappelait son temps passé dans la 82ème Aéroportée, il y a dix ans. Cette air alerte spécial que peuvent avoir les soldats.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d'œil au menu et commença :

« Bien que j'adorerais dire une tasse de ce café à l'arôme divin, je dois me contenter de lait pour le moment. Donc, pourrais-je avoir deux burgers, avec toutes les garnitures, et des frites,... oh, et des beignets aux oignons aussi ! Là, ça devrait être tout. »

Plissant les yeux, Luke demanda :

« C'est Lorelai qui vous envoie ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, et fit :

« C'est la dame de l'Auberge de l'Indépendance, c'est ça ? » Il hocha la tête. « En fait, elle a dit que vous faisiez des super burgers.

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? demanda-t-il, prêt à rayer la moitié de la commande.

_ Tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si j'ai encore faim, j'en commanderai d'autre plus tard, » répliqua Buffy, plaisantant à moitié, mais à moitié sérieuse aussi.

Luke arracha la page du bloc.

« Bien. C'est votre argent, » soupira-t-il en posant sa commande comme elle cachait un sourire derrière sa main. Ça ne pouvait être que Luke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec sa nourriture et son lait. Il se tint là en la regardant mordre dans son hamburger, puis il dit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas manger tout ça, ça va vous tuer ?!

_ Mais non ! Cette nourriture est totalement un délice ! » s'exclama-t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée de son lait pour faire descendre la nourriture.

Luke secoua juste la tête de stupéfaction, quand Miss Patty l'appela. Il retourna travailler, mais garda un œil sur la petite femme qui s'attaquait, sans aucun signe de répit, à la montagne de nourriture qui lui faisait face. Même si elle ne ressemblait physiquement pas à Lorelai, il aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient de la même famille. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu Lorelai manger autant que cette femme. Le temps qu'elle finisse toute la nourriture en face d'elle, le restaurant s'était vidé.

Buffy l'interpella depuis le comptoir pendant qu'il vérifiait les tickets de caisse :

« Hé, le mec en flannelle ? Vous pouvez venir ici ? »

Il se dirigea vers elle et répondit :

« Moi, c'est Luke. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ouai, j'avais deviné, mais je n'étais pas sûre à 100%

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Et par pitié, ne demandez pas encore de quoi manger, » supplia Luke, se sentant nauséeux rien qu'en pensant à la quantité que la petite jeune femme avait ingurgité.

Buffy eut un sourire espiègle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira pour un moment. En fait, j'ai besoin de vous parler. En privé, ça serait mieux, cependant, et elle ajouta en voyant son expression, ça n'a rien avoir avec le restaurant. C'est plus personnel, si on peut dire. »

Luke la regarda fixement pendant une seconde, se rappelant sa première impression. Finalement, il décida qu'il valait mieux en finir.

« Euh, sûr. Je pense que nous pouvons aller dans la réserve pour parler. Caesar ! Tiens le restau, je dois parler à quelqu'un ! » cria-t-il au cuisinier.

Il franchit le seuil et tendit la main vers elle pour lui montrer le chemin. Buffy se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond.

x

**La réserve**

Quand la porte se ferma, Buffy sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Au fait, je suis Buffy Summers. »

Il lui serra la main.

« Luke Dane, mais je devine que vous le saviez déjà. Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? »

Il prit deux boîtes pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Elle parut soudain nerveuse, et commença à s'agiter.

« Et bien, il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire ça, donc que je vais juste tout déballer. Il y a trois mois, j'étais blessée et je me suis réveillée dans cette infirmerie. La personne en charge, Maggie Walsh... »

Luke se leva et s'écria :

« Sortez ! »

Buffy cligna des yeux, sa colère la prenant par surprise.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard furieux.

« Si la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici à quoi que ce soit avoir avec cette femme, je ne veux pas l'entendre ! »

A sa grande surprise, elle se contenta de rire.

« Ouah, sa charmante personnalité arrive vraiment à toucher les gens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas non plus très fan d'elle. Non pas que ça ait encore de l'importance, vu qu'elle est morte. »

Se sentant un peu embarrassé de s'être laissé emporter, Luke se rassit.

« Oh. Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus. C'est juste que son nom ne ramène pas de bons souvenirs pour moi. »

Buffy haussa les épaules avant de demander :

« Je comprends. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »

Luke refusa de croiser son regard, et marmonna :

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. »

Elle renifla :

« Vous seriez surpris ce que je serais prête à croire. »

Elle l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous _savez_, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Savez quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment, la regardant attentivement maintenant.

_ A propos des monstres de cauchemars. Comment ? » questionna-t-elle. Voyant qu'il était toujours trop méfiant pour dire quelque chose, elle clarifia. « Les vampires, les démons, et toutes les autres boogie-man. »

Luke laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

« Et bien, en fait, on connaissait seulement les vampires. Le reste existe aussi ? » fit-il, surpris.

Buffy acquiesça.

« Hin, hin. Donc, comment vous l'avez découvert ? »

Luke se leva en débattant s'il devait ou non lui dire. Mais c'était la première opportunité qu'il avait d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas l'enfermer pas dans une cellule capitonnée. Il se moquait de l'accord de confidentialité qu'il avait signé ils les avaient violés, lui et les autres soldats, donc ils ne méritaient aucune loyauté de sa part.

« Quand je suis entré dans l'armée il y a dix ans, quelqu'un est venu voir mon unité et m'a proposé de rejoindre un groupe de combattants d'élite. Il se trouvait qu'il parlait de combattre des vampires.

_ Donc l'Initiative existe depuis si longtemps que ça ? » demanda Buffy, presque pour elle-même.

Luke acquiesça :

« Ouai, et même plus longtemps que ça. Alors, comment vous vous êtes retrouvée mêlée à ce truc ? Vous ne me semblait pas vraiment du genre militaire, » remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

Buffy frissonna à cette idée.

« Mon Dieu, non. J'étais l'une des responsables du démantèlement du groupe.

_ Bien ! » déclara-t-il avec un relent d'amertume.

Elle perçut sa colère et voulut en connaître la cause. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il serait encore plus furieux en apprenant l'histoire de sa grossesse.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Luke commença à faire les cent pas.

« On nous avait dit de tuer ou capturer le plus de vampires possible. On nous disait que les créatures capturés l'étaient à des fins scientifiques, pour qu'on puisse découvrir de meilleurs moyens de s'en débarrasser. Il s'avère qu'ils voulaient aussi trouver un moyen de les contrôler pour en faire une armée. »

Il entendit son reniflement de dérision, et sourit.

Puis il se rassit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, faisant tomber son chapeau.

« Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, c'est quand j'ai commencé à me sentir différent. Il s'avère qu'ils menaient des expériences sur nous aussi. Quand mon père est tombé malade, je m'en suis servi comme excuse pour ne pas rempiler. Ils m'ont donné les avertissements habituels de tenir ma langue, mais je me suis dit : quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me croire, de toute façon. » Luke releva la tête pour la regarder avec confusion. « Mais si vous les avez démantelés, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Là, ce fit au tour de Buffy de se lever pour raconter son histoire.

« Le fait que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passait vraiment là-bas, je peux vous donner l'histoire vraie au lieu de la version censurée. Ces expériences dont vous parlez ? Et bien, ils ont continué, et ont trouvé comment les faire marcher. En plus, ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens de créer leurs super-soldats. L'un était de Frankensteiner un monstre avec des parties de divers démons et d'humains, et de relier tout ça à un ordinateur pour le faire marcher, il s'appelait Adam. Adam est celui qui a tué Walsh. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'Initiative a été définitivement arrêtée. »

Luke secoua la tête, toujours incertain du rôle de cette femme là-dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec _vous _? »

Buffy réfléchit à la façon de lui répondre. Puis elle eut une idée, et lui demanda :

« Pendant ces années-là, est-ce que l'un des vampires avec qui vous avez discuté vous a parlé de quelqu'un nommé 'la Tueuse' ? »

Il acquiesça :

« Pour sûr. C'est un effrayant chasseur de vamp' ou un truc dans le genre. Walsh et les pontes n'y croyaient pas. »

Elle sourit :

« Vous venez juste de me traiter 'd'effrayant chasseur de vamp'. Je suis la Tueuse. »

Luke la fixa, incrédule.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes si petite ! »

Sachant d'une certaine manière qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'offenser, Buffy répondit calmement :

« La magie. Dîtes-moi, entre vous et moi, vous pensez qu'un vamp' s'attaquerait auquel de nous deux en premier ? Comme proie facile, je veux dire, précisa-t-elle.

_ Euh, _vous_, » répondit-il sans hésiter.

Buffy sourit de nouveau.

« Donc, je suis l'appât idéal. Et il y a _trèèèèèèèèèèès_ longtemps, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a eu la brillante idée d'utiliser ça à son avantage et a créé la première d'une longue lignée de Tueuse. Je suis la petite dernière. Enfin, en réalité, y'en a une de plus nouvelle, mais elle ne chasse pas vraiment en ce moment. Ils ont utilisés la magie pour donner aux filles des bonus supplémentaires, comme la rapidité, la force, une guérison accélérée, des rêves codés. »

Luke hocha pensivement la tête.

« Ok, donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec l'Initiative ? »

Buffy commença à examiner les boîtes sur les étagères, étant mal à l'aise par les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

« Je suis entrée au lycée à l'automne dernier et j'ai rencontré cet assistant-professeur super mignon. On a commencé à sortir ensemble, et à cause d'événements bizarres en ville, on a tous les deux découvert que nous combattions tous les deux les démons. Moi, parce que je suis la Tueuse, et lui, parce qu'il faisait partie de l'Initiative. Il a rapporté mon identité secrète à sa supérieur, qui était aussi ma prof. Vu que je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils faisaient, elle a essayé de me tuer en m'envoyant en 'reconnaissance' avec un fusil qui ne fonctionnait pas et en m'enfermant dans un tunnel avec deux démons très vicieux.

Quand je les ai vaincu, elle a dû être un peu effrayée par mon avertissement, et elle a essayé d'activé son Frankenstein, Adam. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'elle avait créé une machine à tuer parfaite – et incontrôlable. Mais ça, elle l'a vite compris quand il l'a tuée, _elle_. Il a décidé de commencer à créer d'autres hybrides comme lui, et c'est là que moi et mes amis, on est entré en scène pour le tuer. Après tout ça, les grosses pontes ont décidé que le programme était une catastrophe, et l'ont arrêté définitivement. »

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Luke saisit l'opportunité de poser une question.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi, alors ? Je n'en fais plus partie depuis presque une décennie.

_ Ben, en fait... vous en avez fait en quelque sorte partie il y a environ trois mois, fit Buffy, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

_ Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il.

Elle rougit de façon inexpliquée, avant de développer :

« Quelques jours avant l'incident du tunnel, je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie après une rencontre musclée avec un démon vicieux. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils m'avaient soignée. Leur définition de 'soigner' et la mienne sont deux choses complètement différentes. Vous voyez, la leur inclut de prendre la '_donation'_ d'un type et de m'inséminer avec. »

Combattant la nausée qui l'envahissait, Luke murmura :

« J'en déduis que je suis 'un type' ? »

Buffy voulait le rassurer, mais ne savait pas comment.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous étiez sur la liste des candidats.

_ Donc, vous êtes enceinte, prononça-t-il l'évidence.

_ Ouaip, acquiesça-t-elle. Je rends visite aux gars de la liste pour voir le genre d'homme qu'ils ont mis là-dessus. »

Se sentant toujours vacillant à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être enceinte de son enfant, Luke parvint à sortir :

« Vous allez garder le bébé ? »

Buffy se rassit avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais, dès que j'ai su que le père était humain, j'ai compris dans mon cœur que je serai incapable d'avorter. Parce que, d'une, en tant que Tueuse, je suis sensé protéger _toute_ vie humaine. »

Luke l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous pensiez que le bébé pouvait ne pas être humain ? »

Elle le regarda avec une expression qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir déchiffrer.

« Oui, ça m'inquiétait, vu la nature des autres brillantes idées de l'Initiative. »

Maintenant, il se sentait encore deux fois plus malade.

« Bon point. Et quelle est votre autre raison pour ne pas avorter ? » demanda-t-il rapidement dans un effort de chasser l'image de sa tête.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis avoua :

« Ça semble peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit ma seule chance d'avoir un bébé, et je ne veux pas la manquer. »

Luke leva les yeux, le ton de sa vois l'inquiétant.

« Pourquoi serait-ce votre seule chance ? »

Elle se battit contre les larmes. Maudites hormones de grossesse !

« Parce que les Tueuses ne vivent pas très longtemps. En fait, je suis probablement l'une des plus vieilles. Vous ne devez pas oublier ce contre quoi nous nous battons. Et, en général, la Tueuse se bat seule. C'est différent pour moi, parce que j'ai mes amis et un Observateur qui refusent de m'abandonner.

_ Observateur ? »

Buffy sourit.

« C'est mon entraîneur et mon guide. Mais bien plus, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. En fait, il est le seul, avec ma mère, à savoir que je suis enceinte. Je le dirais à mes autres amis quand nous saurons qui est le père.

_ Vous pouvez savoir ça _pendant_ la grossesse ? fit Luke, une fois de plus surpris, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude dans cette conversation.

_ _Nous_, nous pouvons utiliser la magie. Ce qui me fait penser, pour le sort, j'aurais besoin d'un truc qui vous appartient. Pas besoin de quelque chose de drastique. J'ai quelques cartes de visites de la part des autres, expliqua-t-elle, pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'elle voulait son sang ou un truc dans le genre.

_ La magie ? »

Il se sentait un peu stupide de poser toutes ces questions idiotes, mais il était totalement perdu avec tout ça.

Buffy lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Ah, ouai, la magie existe. Oublié de mentionner ça tout à l'heure. »

Tout d'un coup, une pensée jaillit dans le cerveau de Luke, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, une question jaillit :

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Incertaine de la raison de cette demande, elle se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle lui disait.

« Dix-neuf ans. Je suis devenue la Tueuse à quinze ans. Je vous avais dit que c'était un système pourri, » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre.

Luke se leva de nouveau et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Et maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à combattre les vampires et les démons alors que vous êtes enceinte !

_ Mes amis s'occupe de la chasse pendant que je suis absente. Nous trouverons quelque chose quand je reviendrai, » dit-elle sans grande inquiétude.

Prenant sa décision, Luke offrit impulsivement :

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à cette vie, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre de risques pour vous ou le bébé. »

Buffy cilla de surprise.

« J'apprécie vraiment votre offre, mais vous avez un restaurant à diriger ici, et des amis qui s'inquiéteraient si vous partiez soudainement pour plusieurs mois.

_ Ils devront bien s'y habituer de toute façon s'il s'avère que ce bébé est le mien, répondit en haussant les épaules.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

Luke s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Je veux faire partie de la vie de mon enfant. Si cela veut dire déménager là où vous êtes, alors je le ferai. À moins que je ne puisse vous convaincre d'emménager ici ? » suggéra-t-il sur un ton d'espoir.

Buffy eut un sourire à cette offre.

« Bien que j'adorerais, ma place est sur la Bouche de L'Enfer. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle expliqua rapidement ce que c'était.

« Ok, donc je devrais déménager là-bas, alors, décida-t-il, commença déjà à considérer l'enfant comme sien.

_ Vous feriez vraiment ça ? »

Cela la surprit. Encore que, peut-être pas tant que ça. Quelques autres de ces gars lui avaient semblé de la même trempe que lui. Il était juste le seul à l'avoir déclarer si ouvertement. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute dû au fait que lui, il connaissait toute l'histoire.

Luke se rassit sur sa caisse en essayant d'expliquer.

« La famille, c'est très important pour moi. Mon père était la raison qui m'a poussé à m'engager dans l'armée. Enfin, en partie. C'était aussi dû à une rupture difficile. »

Buffy hocha de la tête, compréhensive.

« Je ne comprends que trop bien le sentiment.

_ Le professeur-assistant ? » devina-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pour en nommer un. Heureusement, nous n'en étions pas à ce stade de nous relation, donc je n'ai même pas eu à me demander si le bébé était le sien, » dit-elle, décidant de garder pour elle l'histoire avec Faith.

Inconfortable à l'idée de discuter de sexe avec elle, Luke demanda :

« Bien. Et maintenant ? »

Buffy se rappela avoir vu quelque chose sur le comptoir, et décida de voir à quel point elle pouvait choquer cet homme avec ses habitudes alimentaires.

« Et bien, maintenant, j'aimerais bien l'une de ces tartes qui paraissent délicieuses, avec du thé à la camomille.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas être de la même famille que Lorelai Gilmore ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle lui tendit un sourire brillant.

« Elle m'a dit que vous diriez ça. Entre la grossesse et mon métabolisme de Tueuse, mon besoin en apport calorique journalier est assez élevé. »

Luke secoua juste la tête et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au moins, elle avait demandé du thé.

x

Ils discutèrent pendant qu'elle finissait son dessert. Elle parvint même à le persuader d'en prendre un bout avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente inconfortable à manger seule. Quand ils se dirent au revoir, elle lui donnait sa carte avec ses coordonnées, et prit la sienne.

Like la regarda s'en retourner vers l'auberge, avant de sortir son portefeuille pour y ranger sa carte. En l'ouvrant, le vieil horoscope glissa hors de son emplacement. Il le regarda un moment, puis tourna ses yeux vers la carte de Buffy. D'un air pensif, il les plaça tous les deux dans le portefeuille, se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : House et Wilson_

_Maggie devait être ivre et penser avec une autre partie de son anatomie le jour où elle a mis ces deux-là sur la liste._


	12. House et Wilson

**Rencontrer les pères : 11. House et Wilson  
**

Auteur : mmoch

Titre original : **Meeting the Dads 11: House et Wilson**

Traduction : La'ienth

Résumé:_ Maggie devait être ivre et penser avec une autre partie de son anatomie le jour où elle a mis ces deux-là sur la liste.__  
_

**A/N**** : En réponse au challenge ****3064 : conception by conspiracy *non-stargate* ****par ****shelli****.**

**A/N2**** : merci à mes correcteurs ****zigpal ****et ****JediKnight**

**Avertissement : Sentiments non-amicaux envers Maggie, Riley et l'Initiative…bah !**

**Ratings : FR15 pour le langage et la discussion sur le sexe, elle est enceinte après tout.**

**Pairing : Basiquement une amitié Buffy/Giles.**

**Crédits**** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ****ceux de Docteur House à**** David Shore et Foxe.**

_Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation._

* * *

**Hôpital Universitaire Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey**

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le ton arrogant du docteur. Sans les insultes Cordélialesques qu'il balançait à cœur-joie, elle aurait pu le prendre pour un clone de Travers. Un rapide regard vers Giles lui assura qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Buffy frémit quand une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Giles remarqua sa détresse, et lui demanda quel était le problème.

Elle se pencha et murmura :

« J'étais juste en train de penser à quel point il me faisait penser un croisement entre Cordy et Travers. Ça m'a fait demandé si quelqu'un avait vraiment fait l'expérience et qu'_il_ était le résultat. »

Giles sentit lui aussi un frisson de révulsion à cette idée, et se plaignit :

« Merci pour ces images cauchemardesques. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Buffy répondit sans s'excuser :

« Désolé, c'est toi qui a demandé.

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas me mentir ? » retourna-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

Sa réponse fut interrompu par un _autre_ commentaire caustique et insultant du docteur. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui voulaient qu'il leur sauve la vie ? Elle préférerait encore mourir plutôt que d'avoir à l'écouter pérorer sur sa propre brillance.

'_**Ne doit pas taper sur le futur père possible de mon bébé.**_**' **répéta-t-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. Le fait qu'elle se sentait assez possessive du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Dès qu'elle avait admis à voix haute qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter un avortement, ça avait été comme si un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. Elle avait même commencé à chercher des prénoms.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse creuser cette pensée, la porte de l'auditorium s'ouvrit et laissa passer un gars plutôt mignon et une femme tout aussi élégante – qui était, elle le savait grâce aux présentations faites un peu plus tôt, le Dr. Lisa Cuddy, chef de cette asile. Ce qui faisait probablement de l'homme à ses côtés le Dr. James Wilson, le père potentiel n°2.

'_**Dieu Merci**_' pensa-t-elle. '_**Peut-être que maintenant on peut passer à autre chose et échapper au monologue M. Je-suis-un-don-du-ciel.' **_Elle agita la main en direction de la paire de nouveaux venus pour attirer leur attention, et M. DeRêve se dirigea vers elle tandis que Madame en Chef marchait vers Dr. Ego.

Quand Cuddy termina les présentations, elle s'excusa et partit, se demandant à quoi rimait tout ça. Wilson se tourna vers les visiteurs, et suggéra :

« Pourquoi ne pas s'installer dans mon bureau histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

Sa politesse fit sourire Buffy.

« Montrez le chemin, Doc. »

x

**Le Bureau de Wilson**

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés, House prit la parole avec son acidité coutumière :

« Donc, laissez-moi deviner : la raison pour laquelle vous et votre père êtes là, c'est parce que Wilson a couché avec vous, vous a promis l'éternité et/ou vous a engrossé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison de ma présence à cette délicieuse confrontation.

_ Bon alors, ça commence comme ça, Maggie Walsh... » commença Buffy, choisissant de passer outre la remarque plutôt crue, tout en serrant très fort la main de Giles pour l'empêcher de faire ressortir Ripper.

Le nom attira l'attention de Wilson.

« Désolé pour l'interruption, mais on ne connaissait pas une Maggie Walsh à l'école ? demanda-t-il à House.

_ Cette meuf en psycho qui se la jouait 'Fatal Attraction' avec toi ? suggéra House, en y repensant.

_ Elle n'était pas _si_ terrible. » House haussa un sourcil. « Ok, casiment, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait déjà offert un lapin bouilli. »

House renifla moqueusement.

« C'est juste parce que tu n'avais pas d'animal de compagnie à tuer. »

Buffy remarqua l'expression vide de Giles, et lui murmura que c'était une histoire de la culture pop avec une femme obsédée et l'homme victime de son obsession.

Acquiesçant, Giles fit remarquer calmement :

« Ah, donc ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait choisi pour son expérience. »

Mais Wilson l'entendit, et s'inquiéta :

« Quelle expérience ?

_ M. Sarcastique avait raison à propos d'une chose. Elle a décidé que je ressemblais à une bonne usine à bébé, et prit sur elle de m'inséminer sans ma permission, ni même ma connaissance, » commença à expliquer Buffy.

House rit en entendant cela.

« Oh, ça, c'est trop drôle ! Tu l'as repoussée il y a des années, alors elle a décidé de te faire un enfant quand même ! »

Wilson jeta un regard noir à son ami, qui combattait toujours son amusement.

« Je m'excuse pour House. Apparemment, il a raté que ça a été fait contre votre gré. Avez-vous été capable de porter plainte ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Elle est morte quelques jours après le moment où l'on suppose qu'elle m'a fait ça. »

Elle leva les yeux vers House et son sourire arrogant, et décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Enfin bref, avant qu'on ne coupe grossièrement la parole, j'allais dire que vos _deux_ noms étaient sur la liste des donneurs potentiels. Puisqu'elle n'a pas indiqué lequel de ces échantillons elle a utilisé, c'est possible que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous soit le père. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant le choc s'inscrire sur le visage de House.

Wilson, d'un autre côté, ne chercha pas à cacher sa jubilation à cette nouvelle.

« Je pense qu'elle devait être aussi amoureuse de toi, House ! Attend un peu que Lisa l'apprenne ! '_Papa House' _» ricana-t-il avant de prend immédiatement un air contrit et de se tourner vers Buffy. « Je suis désolé. Dire que je viens juste de reprocher à House de faire la même chose. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Buffy lui sourit, et chassa d'un geste son inquiétude.

« Nan, ça va. Je voulait juste rencontrer les types sur la liste ; avoir une idée de la sorte d'homme qu'elle avait sélectionné pour son expérience tordue avant de prendre une décision.

_ Et ça se passe bien ? La grossesse, je veux dire, » clarifia-t-il.

Buffy répondit d'un ton neutre.

« A part les nausées matinales, ça va. »

Giles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Et les hormones. »

Buffy se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir, puis prit sa lèvre inférieur tremblante entre les dents comme ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

De manière prévisible, Giles se sentait immédiatement comme un pied.

« Oh, je suis désolée, ma chère. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi d'être d'un tel goujat insensible. »

Faisant toujours la moue, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Tu m'achètera de la glace quand nous partirons ?

_ Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux ! » jura-t-il, espérant ramener un sourire sur le visage de sa Tueuse. Il savait qu'il se faisait manipuler, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'elle ne maitrisait plus trop ses émotions. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui arrivait très souvent.

Buffy parut aussitôt ragaillardie.

« Okie-Dokie. Donc, on en a fini ici ? Oh, c'est vrai. On pourrait avoir vos cartes de visite au cas où on aurait besoin de vous contacter plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers les deux docteurs stupéfaits.

Personnellement, House était impressionné par sa petite manipulation, mais se méfiait toujours de ses intentions, et décida de l'avertir :

« Vous savez que nous exigerons un test ADN avant de croire votre petite histoire. Donc vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois si c'est une sorte d'arnaque. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui renvoya la stupidité de sa déclaration.

« Ouai, parce que je suis assez stupide pour essayer d'arnaquer des docteurs dans un hôpital en prétendant porter leur enfant à cause d'une expérience faite par une femme que je ne savais même pas que vous connaissiez. Si c'était réellement une arnaque, vous ne croyez pas que j'aurais utilisé votre supposition initiale? »

Il haussa juste les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que vous alliez faire, mais vous avez changé d'avis en me rencontrant. »

Buffy eut un reniflement de dérision.

« Pff, ça va bien, l'ego ? Pas d'inquiétude, qui que soit le père, je ferai les bons tests pour le confirmer. Et selon qui ça sera, je lui donnerai le choix de faire partie ou non de la vie de l'enfant. Certains des noms étaient des mecs vraiment flippant, et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de mon bébé. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes sur les moyens de se contacter quand viendrait le moment de trouver la paternité du bébé. Juste au moment où ils allaient partir, House saisit le bras de Buffy et lui demander une minute pour parler seul à seul. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de House.

x

**Le bureau de House**

Paraissant anormalement humble, House s'excusa :

« Je sais que Wilson l'a déjà dit, mais je pensais que vous deviez aussi l'entendre de ma bouche. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus prévenant à votre égard.

_ Difficile à dire, hein ? Je suppose que vous ne vous excusez pas souvent, hasarda Buffy avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Jamais, en fait, répondit-il avec un sourire reflétant le sien.

_ Ne vous inquiétez plus de ça. J'ai assouvi ma rage causée par cette situation, et avec un peu de chance, je serai plus tard capable de la voir comme une bénédiction. Tant que le père n'est pas un des candidats les plus cauchemardesques, » dit-elle avec un vrai frisson.

Toujours désolé de sa réaction un peu plus tôt, House hésita à demander :

« Et où je me situe dans cette liste ? »

Repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage, Buffy pose les pieds sur le bureau de House, mais les reposa par terre quand cette position s'avéra trop inconfortable. Junior commençait à faire sentir sa présence.

« Honnêtement ? Vous êtes vers le fond, mais vous avez réussi à remonter de quelques places. Vous avez au moins battu le tueur en série.

_ Pff, merci. » Puis ce qu'elle venait de dire s'imprima. « Vraiment ? Walsh a mis un tueur en série sur la liste ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules :

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je pense qu'elle avait perdu plus d'un boulon dans sa chaîne. »

L'amusement fit briller les yeux de House.

« Sa chaîne ? Quel sorte de fétichisme avez-vous donc ? » s'enquit-il en remuant les sourcils.

Cela fit rire Buffy.

« Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais.

_ Pitié ! » supplia-t-il avec une moue très similaire à celle que Buffy avait arborée un peu plus tôt.

Buffy la reconnut, l'ignora, et répliqua d'un calme moqueur :

« Désolée, je suis immunisée contre les moues de presque tout le monde. »

Pas le moindre du monde offensé, House décida de la congratuler pour sa performance.

« Au fait, je me dois de vous féliciter pour votre manipulation d'une main de maître de votre ami.

_ Il n'avait pas tort pour les hormones, pourtant. C'est vraiment un truc de chien parfois ! » dit-elle avec véhémence. Quelque fois, ça arrivait au mauvais moment en plus.

Dégrisé, House était soudainement à nouveau nerveux.

« Donc, vous me le ferez savoir si le gosse est de moi ? »

Buffy le détailla intensément, avec de répondre prudemment :

« Ça dépend... allez-vous arrêter les pilules?

_ Quelles pilules ? » se déroba-t-il, se demandant ce qu'elle savait.

Haussant un sourcil, elle montra du doigt la poche de sa veste où il les gardait.

« Les pilules contre la douleur que vous avalez continuellement à cause de votre jambe. »

Choqué, House balbutia :

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Buffy se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise avant de lui faire part de ses observations.

« Et bien, d'abord je vous ai observé durant votre discours. Et il y a aussi la manière dont vous vous servez de cette canne. À moins qu'elle ne soit de seconde main, l'usure de la poignée est suffisamment importante pour montrer que vous l'utiliser depuis un bon moment. Ce qui me fait demander pourquoi vous continuez toujours de prendre des pilules contre la douleur si longtemps après les faits. La thérapie n'a pas aidé ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu aller à la thérapie, lui dit-il sans ambages.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'aimez pas montrer une faiblesse ou un échec devant les autres ? » dit-elle d'un ton plein de compassion.

House fronça les yeux, et grogna :

« Ok, vous commencez à être bien trop perspicace, mademoiselle ! »

Devinant qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre elle, Buffy continua d'un neutre :

« Nan, juste l'expérience qui parle. Pour ce que ça vaut, demander de l'aide pour aller mieux est moins avilissant que d'être pris pour un camé – enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Et si vous ne pouvez pas le faire pour vous-même, alors sachez que je me sentirais plus à l'aise si le père de mon enfant n'avait des médicaments qui traînent et qui pourrait tuer mon fils ou ma fille quand il/elle lui rendra visite. Je pourrais même être ok pour ne pas superviser personnellement _toutes_ les visites, » dit-elle sur un ton significatif.

Elle le laissa assit là, à repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce que personne ne savait – même pas Wilson, c'est que House avait toujours désiré avoir un enfant, mais quand les choses avaient mal tournées avec Stacy, il s'était dit que sa dernière opportunité était passée. Mais voici qu'une nouvelle chance le regardait droit dans les yeux, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se sevrer. Sa main sembla bouger de son propre chef pour s'emparer du téléphone.

« Bonjour. C'est le Docteur Gregory House. Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour une thérapie... pour moi-même. »

* * *

A/N : C'est peut-être assez UA, mais je déteste le fait qu'il soit accro et je voulais lui donner une raison d'arrêter. Et je sais que les acteurs ont dix ans d'écart, mais laissez-moi faire. Pour mon histoire, ils ont à peu près le même âge.

NdT : ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais Buffy ne massacre pas que les démons, mais aussi la grammaire et le vocabulaire. Donc, en règle générale, pour les horreurs de français, référez-vous en à Buffy. C'est elle la Tueuse, après tout ! ;p

_Prochain chapitre : John Munch_

_Pile ce dont l'Unité Spécial New-yorkaise avait besoin : une fanatique de la théorie de la conspiration... réellement victime d'une conspiration._


End file.
